


The Alien, The Witch, And The Castle

by LenaDanvers73



Category: Merlin (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassin Morgan Edge, Bad Parent Lillian Luthor, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lena is eighteen but still child abuse warning, Major Character Injury, Merlin AU, Mutual Pining, Samantha "Sam" Arias & Lena Luthor Friendship, Sara Lance is Sara Lancelot, Slow Burn, Slow burn growing up let's be honest., useless lesbian Kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 47,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaDanvers73/pseuds/LenaDanvers73
Summary: Kara Danvers, alien ward to the court physician of the royal Luthor family, and Lady Lena, adopted daughter of the queen, live very different lives. The one time they do interact is when Kara delivers Lena her medicine. It's enough time for the stuttering Kryptonian to develop a crush on the gorgeous Lady.





	1. A Day In The Life Of Kara Danvers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and coping method after the reveal.

My name is Kara Zor-El, and I’m not like everyone. I am an alien from the planet of Krypton. My home was destroyed, but my parents sent me in a pod to Earth for me to live and to protect my baby cousin, Kal El. My pod got knocked off course, and I was in the phantom zone for twenty four years so I did not age. I was only thirteen years old when I arrive to Earth. By the time I arrived on Earth my cousin was all grown up and went by Clark Kent. Kal El took me to the Danvers who took me in.  


Eliza Danvers is my adoptive mother, and I also got a sister named Alexandra Danvers, but she prefers to go by Alex. Eliza is the court physician of Camelot and the royal family, The Luthors.  


Lillian Luthor is the Queen of Camelot, and Lex Luthor, her son, is the prince. Lillian Luthor’s husband had an affair during the end of The Great Purge, resulting in another child named Lena Luthor. I know her as Lady Lena. She came to the Luthors at age ten. I first caught a glimpse of Lady Lena shortly after she arrived in Camelot. She was suffering from terrible dreams and kept waking up from them. My mother Eliza, since she's the court physician, made something for Lady Lena to take and make the dreams go away. Lena Luthor is easily the most kind and beautiful Luthor. She's not like her family. I could tell that when she was merely ten. The first time I was sent to deliver her the medicine for her nightmare, I was awestruck at how sad, lonely, but beautiful the youngest Luthor looked. I stuttered over my words, handed her the medicine, and ran out before I could embarrass myself further. So that became my job, to deliver Lady Lena her medicine for her nightmares every day.  


Every day I get more and more captivated by the beauty that is Lena Luthor.  


*************************************************************************************  


Waking up and eating the oatmeal Eliza makes for Alex and I; even after eight years of eating this, it still isn't my favorite and never will be. My day starts off the same: I wake up, I eat breakfast, I go to deliver medicine to a variety of people, I go get what Eliza needs from the market, I train with Alex, and lastly I deliver Lady Lena her medicine like I've been doing the last eight years. Alex unfortunately got the short end of the deal because she delivers to Lena's brother Lex; he's what people would call a prick or an ass.  


"Kara," says Eliza snapping me out of my thoughts.  


"Yes?" I answer.  


“Here, delivery this to Lena. Remember to tell her it’s stronger than usual, and Kara don’t freeze when you see her."  


“Mother! What are you talking about? I don't freeze up with Lena, I mean Lady Lena!"  


"If that makes you feel better then you keep thinking that, now off you go. I have other people that need medicine."  


"Yes, Mother."  


Taking the vile from Eliza, I go out the door, always remembering to not use my super speed and go at a human speed to not draw attention. That's another thing about me. One of my gifts is being faster than a speeding horse or an arrow even. The human eye cannot see me move at my alien speed. As I'm turning into the stairwell that leads to Lena's chambers, I bump into Winn, Lex's servant. All of the stuff in Winn's arms falls out.  


"Winn! I am so sorry here let me he-"  


"It's ok Kara, no need to start rambling, really it's not the first time I've dropped Lex's armour," Winn says chuckling.  


After all the armour is all picked up, I hand it back to him. He looks at what's in my other hand and raises one eyebrow.  


“Delivering to your lady love again I see. When are you going to actually tell her how much you like her, or are you going to continue to stutter and gaze your way into Lena's heart?" he says with a tone of teasing.  


"Winn! I- I don't know what you're talking about, sphhh me like Lena, I'm just an orphaned ward to the courts’ physician, I doubt she would even notice me in that way, and she's not my lady love!"  


"If you would actually look at how Lena looks at you, you would know exactly that you, Kara Danvers, orphaned ward to the court physician, do indeed have a shot to capture Lady Lena's heart in the most romantic way possible."  


"I-I-I have to go now, Winn, again I'm sorry for bumping into you, L-Lena needs her medicine," I stutter, taking off as fast as human speed will allow me. Winn doesn't know what he's talking about. Lena is royalty. She is the definition of beautiful, and her eyes are green as emeralds, shiny and breathtaking, absolutely captivating in every way possible for anyone who dares to look her in her emerald eyes.  


Lena's chamber door is ajar already so I take it upon myself to knock on her door to make my presence known.  


"Sam! Can you believe the nerve of Prince Spheer and my brother Lex thinking I am obliged to attend the ball with them!? I'm not exactly the husband looking kind of girl anyways. Besides we both know I already know who I want for me. Well, you know what, if I am forced to go to this ball then I'm going to wear a gown that will take everyone's breathe away, hopefully her’s most..."  


Oh Rao, Lena thinks I'm Sam, what do I do, what do I do, all of a sudden I go-  


"Mhmmm," in a pitch to match Sam's voice.  


Lena sighs. "Sam, will you hand me that gown that's laid out?"  


I wordlessly grabbing the blue gown that I've seen Lena wear before, and oh Rao is she a vision for everyone in Camelot in that dress. Wait, if I'm handing Lena this gown and she's behind the folding screen that means she's changing, oh Rao stay calm, don't think about it Kara, just hand Lena the dress and skip out of the room or something. I make the mistake of standing up to my full height and not slouching and see Lena's shoulder and drop back down to where the folding screen is covering me.  


"Sam, do you think I'm just putting too much effort into this? Do you even think I have a chance with her? I mean I know we're not exactly from the same place or grew up the same way but she just- she just is sunshine and her smile makes my day better, just thinking about it makes me happy and I have butterflies in my stomach," Lena says with a smile that twinkles her eyes. “Sam? Sam? Are you there?"  


As I'm about to respond in a Sam pitch voice, a voice behind me startles me.  


“Yes I'm here my lady," Sam says arching one eyebrow and giving me a questionable look.  


I hold up the vile in my right hand and point it out with my left hand. She gets a realization look on her face and goes to the vile.  


“Oh good can you please help me with this dress, do me up please?" Lena asks behind the folding screen.  


"Of course my lady," Sam walks away behind the folding screen.  


I'm stuck on the other side of the folding screen. Maybe I can just set it down on her table and sneak out. As I'm about to set down the vile on her table, my foot catches the leg of a chair, and I fall but catch myself just before I hit the floor and float there for 5 seconds before dropping to the floor with a thud.  


"Sam, what was that?"  


“I’m sure it was nothing Lena."  


"No, I need to go check."  


"Wait! Let me finish doing your dress up. "  


I super speed it out of the room into the hallway, taking a deep breath to relax until I see in my right hand is still the vile. Oh Rao, I still need to give it to her.  


I take one deep breath and go back to the door and knock once more. This time Lena sees it's me.  


"Kara!" Lena says smiling  


"Lady Lena."  


"Kara I told you, you can just call me Lena."  


"Sorry Lad- Lena I mean, force of habit."  


"Kara," Sam interjects with a warm smile.  


"Sam." I look at her and wave before turning to face Lena.  


"Oh. I brought you your medicine, here."  


I hand it to Lena. Our hands touch and I gasp a bit quietly. I pull my hand back.  


Lena doesn't move her hand until she puts it at her side.  


"Thank you Kara, I always appreciate you delivering my medicine."  


“Of course La- Lena, it's my job. It's always nice to see you as well, I mean because I see you as my friend not because you're pretty. I mean you are beautiful, not that I mean you aren't pretty you are, especially in that blue dress, I mean any dress would look quite beautiful on you, I-I-I am going to stop rambling now."  


“Your rambling is cute darling."  


“Darling?"  


“I can go back to just calling you Kara if you wish."  


"No! I mean you can call me whatever you want. Uh ummmm I should go, I have other deliveries to make, oh before I forget, that is a stronger medicine than your usual but the same directions apply."  


I turn to go out the door only to bump into the side of the door, oh Rao I think. I hope I did not make a dent.  


“Kara! Are you alright?!" Lena says, concern laced in her voice.  


Face red as tomatoes that are thrown at people for punishment, I turn away from the doorframe that my face is currently attached to.  


“I-I-I'm fine, L-Lena."  


"Let me look at it."  


Lena puts her hand on my cheek, and she runs her finger along my forehead down to my cheek. Coming back to reality, I step out of Lena's grasp.  


“I am alright La- Lena, really, I have to go, see you next time, let me know if you need anything before I see you next time."  


I go as fast as human speed will allow me to, missing the doorframe. I hear Lena calling my name, but I don't have it in me to turn around go back to face her. My heart is already racing from her cupping my face and running her finger down my cheek almost close to my lips if I had not stepped out of her hold. My mind is racing as I run down the stairwell, stop it Kara it wasn't what you think. Shaking my head and putting my hands in my pockets, I exit the stairwell.


	2. Lena Looks Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here y'all go, if you have any thoughts I'm open to them

LENA’S POV

 

I’m quite fond of my delivery girl, Kara Danvers. I can remember first meeting Kara as if it was just this morning. 

 

****Flashback****

 

I remember arriving at Camelot right after my parents passed away. I am distraught after just losing my parents, and my ten year old self cannot stop crying or wanting my mother and father back with me to tell me it's alright. Life isn't that way, so I am on my way to join my new family. The family was best friends with my parents and swore to protect me if anything were to happen them and I be left alone. 

 

I remember pulling up to Camelot and looking out and seeing Lillian Luthor's not so happy face about my being there. After a brief and cold introduction in between Lex, Lillian and myself, my new dad Lionel Luthor shows me to where my new chambers and home will be from now on. He leaves me alone after a brief hug and bids me goodbye. 

 

The door was left ajar and I did not bother getting up to close it, being too distraught. I don't even notice that someone, a young girl enters my chambers. She slowly comes up to where I am sitting and looks at me with concerned with the most blue eyes I have ever seen. 

 

"Hello, I'm Kara Danvers. I was passing your door when I noticed you seemed sad. You must be Lena. I'm sorry about your family. I lost my family too not so long ago. Eliza, the court physician always tells me even though they are gone, your parents are always with you there." She is points to where my heart is. 

 

Sniffing, I try to smile. Her words have made it a little better. How sad the only comfort I am getting is from a stranger I have never met. "You have made the wound a little less salty. May I ask what you do Kara?" 

 

"I help my mom Eliza with deliveries, errands, and what other task is asked of me. Are you going to be alright, Lena?"

 

"I don't think I'll ever quite be alright after losing my parents, but like you said, they're always here with me,” I reply, pointing to my heart. 

 

"Lena, may I give you a hug?"

 

"You may."

 

When we hug, Kara gives off warmth literally and figuratively. Her hug is inviting, warm, and comforting. Kara lets go and says she has to go but will check up on me and visit me. What a strange person. I never really liked to talk to other people my age, but Kara makes me feel okay. 

 

Later in the evening, a mysterious rose made of ice is on my doorstep. It's beautiful. I wonder who would make me such a thing. 

 

****Time jump****

 

It's been three years since I've arrived in Camelot. Lionel Luthor died a year ago, so now it's just me, Lillian, and Lex. The kingdom has grown colder in the last year since Lillian now sits on the throne. My nightmares have gotten worse. Eliza, the court physician makes me a remedy that is supposed to help the dreams go away. 

 

On one particular night, the dreams feel so real and were so dark and terrifying, I shoot up out of my bed. I go straight for where Eliza's chambers are. I knock on the door rather hard and loudly for the time of day it was. The door is getting unlocked. I can hear it even over my gasping. 

 

Kara opens the door "Lena? Are you alrigh-" 

 

I don't let Kara finish. I run into her arms and bury my face in her neck. Tears are starting to stream down my face again. I just want the dreams to stop. 

 

"Lena, honey what's wrong?" Eliza asks and comes up to us. “Come on Lena dear, let's get you inside and we can figure this out and I'll make you something that should help," Eliza continues, motioning me to step fully inside the chambers. I step out of Kara's arms and walk inside the court physician chambers, wrapping my arms around myself. 

 

"I had a nightmare. It felt so real and I felt like I was there and it wasn't a dream. I just want it to go away," I sob. 

 

"Lena, it's alright. You're here now. I'm not going to let anyone or anything hurt you," Kara says with great sincerity.

 

I look into Kara's ocean blue eyes and see she means well. I can't help but fall into her arms again. She makes me feel safe. I always enjoy her company as well. 

 

"Shhh, it's ok Lena," Kara says and wraps her arms around me and rocks me back and forth. I know that Kara is three years older than me and I'm only thirteen, but I can't help but enjoy being close to Kara. I've sort of developed a crush on her over the years. Maybe when I'm older, I could think about a relationship with Kara. 

 

"Thank you for holding me. I know how much a burden I can be." 

 

"You're never a burden."

 

"Thank you."

 

******Time jump ******

 

Three years pass. I am now just turned seventeen. The small childhood crush on Kara hasn't gone away. It has done the opposite and grown to where I wish I could see Kara everyday. I'm hopeful I get to see Kara today on my birthday. I know my mother won't be doing anything special for my birthday. She never has. 

 

She hates what I am, the bastard child of Lionel Luthor and her adoptive daughter. Lex told me the truth about our father, my biological father. My real father died when I was merely ten. Lillian is probably glad I know just so she can spit the “I'm not a true Luthor” in my face. She'll never let me forget it. 

 

I decide to take my mind off my thoughts by taking a walk around the castle and the grounds of the castle. I know I'm really just looking for Kara, but no one needs to know that. I hear the distant clattering and banging of swords coming together. I'm just going to ignore it and walk away before some pig self-righteous knights try to impress me and win my affection, because apparently so many poor excuses of men desire that. I'm not exactly the husband looking kind or maiden. I'm about to turn and walk away when I hear a voice of a Danvers. Not my Danvers, but her sister's. 

 

"You've gotten better Kar," Alex says. 

 

"Thanks. I might be so good we won't have to spar anymore," Kara says with a joking tone.

 

"Very funny Kar, but we both know I taught you, but I haven't taught you all my tricks."

 

I walk back to where I hear the conversation. It is my surprise to see Kara and Alex Danvers sparing with swords, archer equipment around them as well. Seeing Kara wield a sword is a sight I never thought I would need to see, but now I can say I definitely needed to see this. They're laughing and bantering like siblings do. I never had that with Lex, and I never will. 

 

The clashing of metal to metal stops and I realize the Danvers sisters have noticed me standing there gazing at them training. 

 

"Lady Lena," Alex says with little emotion. 

 

"Lena! Happy birthday! Actually I have something for you," Kara says with a smile.

 

"Kara! Hi, I was hoping to see today," I say.

 

"You were looking for lil’ ol’ me?"

 

"I was, yes." 

 

"Well, I must be something special for Lady Lena of Camelot to want to spend time with court physician's ward." 

 

"You definitely are darling"

 

"D-darling?" 

 

"Yes, Kara darling." I noticed the term of endearment stripped Kara of whatever confidence she had. I enjoy making her squirm and stutter. She has her moments of confidence, but they never last. 

 

*******Present time with time jump****

 

"My lady, if you like her so much you just need to make a move on and court her. Kara Danvers is too much of an idiot to know you like her," Sam says. 

 

"I am aware Sam. I just- what happens if she doesn't even like me that way?"

 

"My lady, I can tell you with certainty that she feels the same way about you.”

 

"I hope you're right. I've liked her since I arrived here at the age of ten. She's always been there for me. She is one of the very few friends I have, yet I can't see her as much due to my mother and her beliefs. I just want to be with her."

 

"I know you do Lena, but first we must get this ball over with."


	3. The Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for y'all

KARA’S POV

 

A knock comes at our door. I wonder who would be knocking on the court physician door. I open it, surprised to see Sam on the other side of the door. Concern grows inside me as my mind starts to think of why Sam would be at our door. 

 

"Sam? Oh no is Lena okay? Does she need something? Did I deliver the wrong sleeping medicine? Is she hurt?" I ramble out.

 

" Woah Kara, Lena is fine, and no she doesn't need anything, and no you delivered the right sleeping medicine, and no she is not hurt, well she sort of was when you rushed out. Actually, I brought something for you to wear to the feast" Sam says.

 

"Why did you bring me something to wear to the feast?" I ask with a crinkle forming.

 

"I brought you an outfit to wear because you do not have anything most likely that would be acceptable as feast wear, and because Lena wants you there.”

 

"Wait- why does she want me there?" Crinkle forms in tact with confusion.

 

"I just said she did Kara, especially with her mother and brother going to be there. I thought it would be nice for you, me, and possibly Winn to be there to support her and make it less miserable. Plus, I heard Lillian is going to push for a sutor for Lena; a Prince Spheer. Quite appalling if you ask me."

 

"A sutor?! What?! Why?!"

 

"Lena is a princess, and she's not gonna stay young forever. Maybe if someone whom she is taken with would court her then a sutor would be unnecessary, particularly someone she has known for awhile." Sam says with a a pointed look. 

 

"Lena is taken with someone!?" I ask with concern. The crinkle is at full crinkle mode by now. I'm trying to figure out why this bothers me. It’s not like I have romantic feelings for Lena- Lena who is soft, kind, beautiful, and has the most captivating eyes and red lipstick that I love on her- but nope, no romantic feelings here. Okay, that might be a lie. I might have developed a crush on the youngest of the Luthors; just a tiny one.

 

"Kara are you there?" A hand waves in front of my face yanking me from my thoughts.

 

" Yes, sorry I got lost in thought."

 

"Okay, well Kara just make sure you're there okay? And maybe you should ask Lena if she would like to dance with you. You might learn something from that. I'll see you later then." With that, Sam leaves and places the outfit on the table for me. 

 

The outfit she left consists of brown trousers, a red shirt that dips a little low but not too much, and a belt. There is also a coat that is long and so most likely stops at my ankles. My shoes are just boots so I'm sure those would go fine with this outfit. I hope. I only have a few hours before the feast. Oh Rao, I hope Lena wears the blue dress I handed her when she thought I was Sam. It's one of my favorites on her. The others are the green and red dresses that she wears or those color dresses. 

 

***********************************************

 

I arrive at the feast, feeling out of place due to the people around me and this outfit. I bet I look absolutely ridiculous. Why did I even agree to go to this feast? I ask myself. 

 

I hear people gasp and get quiet. They're all looking in the same direction. Turning my head to where everyone is looking, the gasping makes complete sense. Lena is walking in and she's wearing the blue dress I was hoping she was wearing. Oh Rao, she looks gorgeous. I don't notice anyone other than her in that room. It's not just any blue, it's deep royal blue. It covers her shoulders, but it dips down enough to be modest. The arms are see through fabric, but still blue no less. Gold is also included in the dress, on the waist and on the bosom part of her dress in paterns.

 

"Oh Rao have mercy,” I say. Did I just let that slip out? 

 

"Try not to drool Kar," Alex says with a smirk.

 

I can't even respond back because I'm making the face my sister says I make when Lena enters the room. 

 

"You might want to close your mouth before you catch bugs Kar," Alex snickers.

 

Lena and Sam are walking and talking. They stop at the table with a bowl of fruit on it. Lena touches one of the apples and then looks at me as she puts her finger to her lips almost between her teeth with a teasing look in her eyes and walks away with a smile. 

 

"Quite beautiful isn't she?" Alex says.

 

"Yes, she most certainly is. Lena is quite the vision," I say in a breathy voice.

 

"I wasn't talking about Lena. Gross Kar, I was talking about Sam." 

 

"Sam is pretty I guess," I say trying not of offend. 

 

We sat in silence staring at Sam and Lena for a minute or so when I feel Alex pushing me forward.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"I'm giving my sister the push to go to the pretty girl she likes, now go say hello, talk, and for the love of God Kar, ask her to dance. She keeps looking over here. Now get a move on!" Alex shoves me into the direction of Lena. 

 

I reach where Lena and Sam are standing and talking. Sam sees me approach and makes herself scarce. 

 

"Hello Lena."

 

"Kara, I was hoping I would see you tonight." Lena smiles big as she says it. 

 

"You look beautiful in that dress. It's actually one of my favorites on you. I mean, not like I remember all the dresses and have favorites. I'm going to stop talking now," I say, blushing red.

 

"Oh, you have favorites now do you?" She raises an eyebrow, and then bites her lip.

 

" I-I-I mean, I do I mean-"

 

"I'll keep that in mind. I'll make sure to wear this one more often then." Lena had moved closer to me to where she grabs one of my biceps and literally squeezes. She then moves her hand down my arm. 

 

Trying to keep my mind from wandering, I ask, "Would you care to dance with me? I mean, only if you would like to." I ask without stuttering.

 

"I would love to Kara," Lena says with a smile that reaches her eyes. 

 

"Lady Lena, I presume. I am prince Jack Spheer. Your mother said to come over and talk to you and ask for you hand in a dance, and maybe we could get to know each other," a new voice breaks our bubble.

 

"I must decline your offer to talk, to get to know each other. I already have a partner to dance with as well, so I will decline that offer for the rest of the night," Lena says not bothering to look at the prince. 

 

"Now Kara, let's dance." She stops me and motions for me to take my coat off. I do and and hand it to her confused. 

 

"Here Prince Spheer, be a dear and hold onto to this for me, and when my maid Sam comes back give it to her." Lena tosses the coat to him. 

 

Lena takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor. It's a slow song so that means I should put my hand on her waist. She puts her arms around my neck and steps closer to me. She puts her head in the crook of my chest, closer to neck. I hear her sigh. I would hope it's in content. 

 

"This is nice," Lena says, and I can feel her smile. 

 

"I agree, it is quite enjoyable," I say pulling her closer and swaying with the music.

 

"Kara, I've been wanting to talk to you about something."

 

"What is it?"

 

"It's just we've known each other for a long time now and I have grown quite fond of you, and what I'm trying to say is that I li-" 

 

"Lena! Prince Spheer told me you rejected him for her! What is the meaning of this?" Lillian Luthor's voice rang out, cutting Lena off.

 

Sighing into my chest slightly near my neck where her head is laying, Lena finally looks up to look at her mother. 

"Mother, I will not be made to be wed off to some stranger. Nor will I get to know them because they will want to wed me, and I already don't want to get to know them because you think they're a good match," Lena says with annoyance. 

 

Lena grabbed my hand at some point and was still close to me from dancing and was not moving. She laced our fingers together and was grabbing my arm with the other hand.

 

"Lena you go dance with him now. That's an order," Lillian says. 

 

"No. I don't want to, so I don't have to. I want to dance with Kara. She's my dance partner for the night, whether you like it or not." 

 

Lena, still holding my hand, drags me away from the dance floor and pulls me to a balcony. She seems tense. She doesn't let go of my hand. 

 

"Lena?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Are you alright? You seem tense."

"I'm just annoyed, not with you, with my mother."

 

She turns to face me, letting go of my hand, and goes back to putting her her hands around my neck, putting her face right back where it was when we were dancing. I put my arms around her waist and pull her close again. With no music to dance to, we just stand there and embrace each other. 

 

LENA’S POV

 

"You know, my lady, I think I still owe you a dance.”

 

"You owe me a night of dances, Kara. Don't try to get out of staying by my side for the rest of the night."

 

"I would never do such a thing."

 

"I sure hope not Kara," I get on my tip toes and kiss Kara's side of the mouth, just barely enough to by her mouth. Hoping she gets the message by doing that, I just wait. Kara seems to have realized something because she's leaning down towards me, and I'm anticipating a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all didn't think I was going to just let y'all have a kiss now did you in just three chapters ;)


	4. An Arrow And A Dungeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter y'all. Warning: Lillian being bad/mean mother/child abuse. Lena is eighteen but still a warning.

Chapter 4

 

LENA’S POV

 

"Well, well , well look at what we have here: my sister and her delivery girl, the court physician's ward in a romantic embrace. Almost I would hate to interrupt that, but what would Mother say, Lena?" It’s a voice we both recognize that sends chills down my spine. 

 

"She would say she doesn't approve, but then again she doesn't approve of your baldness, so you know did she," I retort back.

 

"You know you could have anyone, but you pick the court physician's ward as who you want. Then again it makes sense since both of you are not actual family to your adoptive families, now are you?" 

 

"How long were you working on that insult? As long as you trained to be an ass, Lex?" Kara finally says something back to Lex. 

 

"Still think I'm a prat I see, Danvers," he chuckles. "I’ll see you later sister, try not to embarrass me." He walks back inside with that. 

 

Kara is still holding me, but I can feel her hold loosing. I'm so discouraged. After crushing on Kara for eight years I almost got the the first and only kiss I desired. My brother had to ruin the moment. It doesn't matter to me that Kara is a commoner. 

 

All of a sudden there's a whoosh of air and I'm losing my balance. I brace myself for the fall, but Kara has caught me in a form of a dance move where the lady is being dipped. Of course she caught me. She wouldn't allow harm to come to me.

 

"Seize her!" My mother's voice booms. 

 

Kara brings me up from the dip, and the guards are all around us. I put my hands on Kara's front. I don't have a good feeling about this. All the guards look on high alert. 

 

"Mother, what is the meaning of this? Tell the guards to stand down," I demand. 

 

"Move away from the servant Lena." 

 

"No, I will not."

 

"Then you leave me with no choice. Guards, take my daughter to her room and make sure she stays there til I ask for her."

 

"No!" I try to grab hold of Kara, but I'm not strong enough to grab hold so the guards grab me and start to take me to my room.

 

**********LILLIAN’S POV********

 

I walk to where the servant my daughter is so fond of is standing, holding an arrow behind her back. 

"I'll take that arrow. Nice try to kill my daughter."

 

"I didn't! I would never! You're wrong!" she yells.

 

"Take her to the dungeon and chain her up. No food or water for the prisoner, and most importantly keep my daughter from seeing this servant," I sneer.

 

*****KARA’S POV*****

 

I'm tossed into the dungeon roughly. They pull me up and roughly chain me up to wall. Ah, the dungeon. I've been here before, never chained up though. I better get used to this. Lillian wants me dead, and Lex does as well. Lillian really hates me right now due to Lena picking me, a servent over a prince. I can't help but smile and think that Lena likes ordinary servent me.

 

I can't believe people actually believe I was carrying that arrow to put it in Lena and kill her. I could never. I used my alien powers as soon as I sensed the arrow in the air coming towards Lena. I couldn't let her die. I used my superspeed to catch the arrow and put it behind my back and caught Lena when she lost her balance due to me using my superspeed and that's when all hell broke loose. Just thinking about what would have happened if I hadn't been there to protect Lena- no, I can't think about that right now. I just hope someone can get me out of these chains and dungeon.

 

****** SAM’S POV*****

 

"I have to go see her, I need to make sure she's ok!" Lena paces.

 

"Lena, you must calm down. Kara will be fine, I'm sure of it," I say. I am half lost in thought due to replaying seeing Kara catch the arrow with her bare hand like it was nothing and still managing to catch Lena with one hand. I'm not saying that Lena is heavy to carry, but Kara wasn't struggling at all holding Lena up with one arm. She's hiding something. I just know it. 

 

I should have known she wasn't exactly normal. No normal person looks that good. Don't get me wrong, Kara is Lena's. Besides, I got my eyes on the other Danvers sister. I have to admit I have seen the Danvers sisters train, and Kara definitely packs muscle under all her shirts she wears. Her abdomen muscles can only be described as chiseled. Lena certainly has good taste, but if Kara has powers or magic of some sort it would explain all the peculiar things about Kara. Her abnormal strength is also peculiar. She can lift more than a man. She thinks I didn't look, but she is very strong, so strong it's strange. She's not very well with other people like she seems to be learning about how to interact with people. I could go on for quite awhile how Kara Danvers is strange, but I need to take care of Lena.

 

"Lena, hey don't cry. Is there anything I can do to help ?" I ask with worry.

 

"You can get me to see Kara, and that would make it better," Lena replies quivering.

 

As I'm about to say I have an idea, Lena's mom bursts through the door of Lena's chambers. This can't be good. 

 

"Lena, why are you crying? She's just a bloody servant, and she can easily be replaced," Lillian says with a cold voice. "You need to stop and act like a Luthor. Luthors don't cry. We are better than that, and we certainly don't reject a prince who could have been your husband in favor of a delivery girl who is a servant!" Lillian scolds Lena. 

 

"No! Just shut the bloody hell up! Kara is much more than a servant, Mother! And I don't want Prince Spheer to be my husband, nor do I want a husband. I will marry for love. Kara means more to me than you could ever know. I love her, and I'm not ashamed of the way I feel, and I don't care that she's a servant!" I hear Lena scream back. 

 

*Smack.* I have to bite my tongue when I see Lillian had raised a hand at Lena, her own daughter. Lena is on the ground, cupping her cheek that Lillian slapped her across. Lena is silent and doesn't move. Lillian exists the room, not sparing a glance at Lena. I go to help Lena up. Now my idea is still in mind, but changes will be made though. I'm going to set Lillian Luthor's drapes on fire.

 

"Lena, hey, I have an idea. You didn't deserve your mother hitting you. She's an evil witch. Now, I have a plan that will make sure you see Kara soon, and if you're up for it I can execute it now." 

 

Lena finally looks up and has a look of determination in her eyes. Lena is my close friend, and her mother won't get away with this. 

 

"The plan is going to involve a torch and your mother's chambers, then we go see Kara when all the guards are here for your mother." 

 

********KARA’S POV**********

 

Little did they know, across the castle I had heard Lena's confession of love.

 

I know I'm not supposed to listen in on other people's conversation, but I was listening to Sam and Lena, and then her mother came in, and I heard Lena say she loves me. Does she mean as a friend, or does that mean she feels the same way about me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Useless lesbian Kara at her best. Let me know what y'all think or have any ideas or thoughts.


	5. Secret Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here y'all go. I think you'll like this one.

Chapter 5 

 

KARA’S POV

 

Attempting to move around in these chains is truly torture itself. They don't give anyone room to move comfortably, but I guess that's the point, so I give up trying to move a bit and just sit down against the wall with my chin resting on one of my knees that is bent. I'll probably be in here for at least a week with Lillian. I know Lena is going to try and convince her mother to let out of here, but Lillian Luthor is not known for her mercy, otherwise I would not be in this mess. 

 

My mind goes back to being on the balcony with Lena. Of course an arrow had to be coming straight towards her when I finally got enough courage to attempt a kiss with the princess. I don't understand who would try and kill Lena, though Lex or Lillian would be understandable. Lena, though, is not evil, nor is she like her family who have enemies, but she does share their last name, and that draws enough attention. 

 

I should be out there looking for the assassin that tried to take Lena's life. I also should not be in these chains for saving Lena's life, although I can't really tell anyone I caught the arrow because that's not exactly normal for anyone, not even the best of knights and fighters. Most mothers would be thankful for their daughter not dying by an arrow launched by an assassin, but Lillian Luthor isn't exactly motherly. With the distance and angle the arrow came it at, it had to be a skilled archer who was waiting for a strike to be possible. If I hadn't caught it, it would have hit its target. Thank Rao I did. I can't lose Lena. She means too much to me. 

 

I'm worried about her. I know how she gets when someone she cares about- no loves possibly is in danger. I hope she doesn't do anything to get herself in trouble. She probably already is since she rejected the Prince Spheer all together. Bollocks, I probably am too. Lillian already didn't like me. She really wants my head now. 

 

Sighing, I lean my head back against the wall. I can't help but smile when I think of Lena- Lena who is soft, especially her hands. She's just so beautiful. Her smile makes it impossible to be sad when she's smiling, and oh Rao that lip bite. I've thought about how I would want to bite that lip at times. Her lips always have her signature red lipstick. I was so close to feeling her lips earlier. I bet they fill with mine in the most perfect way. 

 

"With a smile like that, you must be thinking about my sister," Lex's voice breaks my thoughts.

 

I don't say anything back. I just glare at him on the other of the bars. 

 

"Not in the conversation mood I see. I can see the way you look at my sister. You love her, but you know it's never going to happen for you. You need to look at people- how do I say- that are on your level, and my sister is way above your level, servant." 

 

I'm not going to say anything. I'm just going to let him run his mouth. I'm better than he is. The doors open, and Lex steps in closer to me.

 

"You know, I never knew what my sister saw in you. You're not a royal, you're not a knight, and all you ever did for her was deliver her potions for her sleeping problems and the nightmares that never go away. You're not exactly the best looking, your clothes lack what royals wear, and you certainly don't have it in you to rule. It's too bad the arrow didn't get to my sister. She's not a true Luthor."

 

I can feel the heat behind my eyes starting to heat up. My heat vision is very linked to my emotions. Lex kneels down to my level and has a smirk on his face. I finally look at him and tilt my head to the side. "You know, it's amazing all the hair you have went into your beard not your head," I say finally. 

 

"Why you little-" Lex is cut off by another Luthor.

 

"Now Lex, did you really come down here to antagonize Lena's delivery servant? It's just wasting your time on her kind," Lillian's cold voice joins the dungeon.

 

"I was just coming down to make sure the servant was comfortable on her chains. You'll be in those for awhile, so get used to it," Lillian concludes.

 

All of sudden Lex is grabbing me by my throat and making me stand up. He pushes me against the wall where my back is against the wall. "How about I give you something you had coming to you?" He smiles wickedly. He pulls his arm back and he balls his fist up and goes for my face. There's a crack when his fist connects with my jaw. 

 

He grabs his hand and says with a pained look, letting go of my throat, "My hand! You injured it! How!?"

Grunting, I see Lex pull his arm back again this time he goes for the stomach. He yelps in pain and backs away, cradling his injured possibly broken hand in his not injured hand.

 

Suddenly, a guard comes running into my cell. Panting, they stop and try to catch their breathe. "Your highness, my Lord, there is a fire in the castle. Your highness, your drapes are on fire!"

 

Lillian storms out. "Guards! Forget the servant and come with me now! Lex, you are coming with me as well!" Lillian orders. Both of the Luthors take off to take care of the fire that started apparently. I mean Lillian does deserve it, but I won't tell her that. 

 

The cell door is left open and the guards abandoned their post, but unfortunately I am chained to the wall. I could easily break the chain from the wall but, I can't exactly explain that. 

 

****** SAM’S POV ******

 

I make sure no one is outside of Lillian's chambers before walking to a torch. I grab a torch that is lit and take it to Lillian's chambers. I go close to her drapes and put the torch close enough to ingnite them, and it's going to spread. I get out of there before it becomes to dangerous. 

 

I can't help but be happy with myself. I hate Lena's mom, and she deserves this for what she did to Lena. I quickly get to Lena's chambers. She's already put on her red hooded cloak and is ready to go. She still has Kara's coat she wore to the feast with her. I'm assuming she's keeping it for comfort. 

 

"Alright, I set your mother's drapes on fire. Now we wait for the guards to shout to tell your mother, and then we go.” 

 

It doesn't take but a couple minutes before we hear alarmed shouting from the guards outside the door and the sound of a couple running. 

With my green hooded cloak on, I signal for us to head out. "Alright let's go, that should buy us some time," I tell Lena. 

 

We open the door and go quickly so the guards are distracted and instead of taking the usual route, we take the route not many people take due to no really knows the door is there and is another way to the dungeon area. We manage to avoid trouble for the most part, up until we get to the door that leads to the stairs that go to the dungeon. A pair of guards opens the door and run out of the door we're needing to go to. We hide behind a pillar, and once the coast is clear we opened the door and go down the stairwell. As I suspected, there are no guards, but what I did not expect was to see Kara's door wide open and her chained up.

 

*******LENA’S POV*******

 

I see Kara chained up. She's sitting on the groud, one leg propped up and an arm on top of that leg. Oh Kara, I think, you shouldn't be chained up or in the dungeon. 

 

"Kara!" I say, getting her attention, and she looks up.

 

"Lena? What are you doing here? You could get in a lot of trouble for this," Kara says with a crinkle. She stands up fast. 

 

I go to her since her cell door is open, running up to Kara and hugging her. Kara wraps me in a hug as best as she can. The chains don't allow for her to hold me as she usually does, but I'm not complaining. She kisses my head and rubs my arms, trying to comfort me. 

 

I notice she’s staring at my cheek. I try to turn away, but she has already seen the bruise that must be forming. It stings, but I don’t want to worry Kara. She reached towards me and gently brushes my cheekbone with her thumb. “Did she hurt you?” she asks, alarmed. 

 

“It’s nothing, darling,” I try to assure her. “I promise.”

 

Kara isn’t convinced. I hear the chains groan as she leans forward and places her lips in a chaste kiss against the spot Lillian hit me. I am not used to being treated so gently, and I shudder. 

 

"Kara, did they say how long you would be in here for?" Sam's voice rings out. I almost forgot she was there. 

 

"Lillian said a week, and that depends if she feels I need more time down here. That's what she said earlier," Kara responds.

 

"A week? No! She can't do that! You're innocent!" I say with certainty.

 

"I know I didn't do anything, but right now they suspect me. I cannot get out of here right now as unfortunate as that is," Kara says, crinkle forming.

 

"Are you going to be ok down here? We could help you escape and you could stay in my chambers. I don't want you down here. What if I can't visit you or sneak to visit you?" I start cling onto Kara, fearing the time will be up sooner than I would like. "Before I forget, I brought you your coat. I know it's not much, but you might get cold down here." I start to give it to Kara but she stops me. 

 

"Keep it. It'll be what you keep to ensure I come back alright, Lena. I'm certain your grip on it tells me you would also prefer to keep the coat, so hold onto it for me," Kara tells me. 

 

Before I can say something back Sam interrupts. "Lena, I'm sorry my lady, but I think it's time for us to go. The guards will be back soon." 

 

I look up into Kara's eyes from my position. "I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you, darling." 

 

"I know you don't, but you must Lena. I promise first thing I do as soon as I'm freed will be to see you- that is after a warm bath. Now, go." 

 

I remove myself from Kara's arms and start to leave when she tugs on my hand and doesn't let go and pulls me back to her and says, "Wait." I'm pulled flush against Kara, my hands on her front. "We were interrupted on the balcony earlier.” Kara puts a hand on my cheek and one on my waist, and she leans forward, and I lean into it. Our lips meet, and it's all I've ever thought it would be and more. Our lips start to move with each other, and it's addicting. Kara pulls away, and I chase after her lips for one more kiss. 

 

"I couldn't let you leave without doing that. Now go before the guards come back," Kara says with urgency. 

 

Kara lets me go, and I go to Sam. I look back at Kara longinly, not wanting to leave her, especially after that. I see her mouth the words, "Go Lena, it's ok." Reluctantly, Sam and I take off to the stairs to take the same route we took here back to my chambers. The only thing on my mind on the way back is Kara Danvers’ lips and her kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fear not useless lesbian Kara will be back. Let you know what y'all think.


	6. Freeing Kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here y'all go. Enjoy.

Chapter 6

 

SAM’S POV 

 

I have been sneaking down to the dungeon where Kara is being held for the past three days. I haven't told Lena due to the fact that what we are conversing involves her. I have been investigating into the attack on Lena. I haven't got much other than they were a skilled archer. 

 

I walked in on Lillian conversing with the Prince who was attempting to win Lena's affection the night of the feast in a rather heated argument. I didn't catch a lot of it, but I did hear Lillian say the words, "You we're supposed to aim for the servant girl, not my daughter! That was the plan all along!” 

 

I saw Kara catch the arrow in her hand. She moved like no other human I had ever seen. And yet, she managed to still catch Lena and the arrow. I need to tell Kara I know she's not normal. It could be magic but even if it is, she makes Lena happy, and that's enough for me. When Lena is with Kara she is so carefree, she smiles a lot, and she looks at Kara like she's the sun. 

 

It's day three, and I'm going to visit Kara again. I've also been giving Kara food and water when I can. It doesn't always work out because the guards are following Lillian's orders. I'm going to the dungeon now, and I want to talk to Kara alone. I'm in luck due to the posts being abandoned. 

 

 

"Kara, I need to tell something. I saw you catch the arrow. I know you have magic or powers. I'm not going to tell anyone, but I wanted to let you know. I know you're scared because I know but you saved Lena's life, and I can't see your powers as a bad thing."

 

"I do have abilities of a sort. I'm not exactly human. I can fly, I have super speech which means I can move really fast, I can't get injured, and I have what I call heat vision. Oh yeah, and I am really strong. I get my powers from the sun." Kara chuckles.

 

 

"So that's how you're able to catch Lena with one arm. Here I thought it was just the muscles you hide. Wait, if you can't get hurt, why do you have a bruise on your jaw?"

 

"It's best to hide them to not draw attention to myself, and Lex punched me, and I haven't exactly had sunlight in a couple of days, so I'll have this til I'm released."

 

"Well, you've done a fantastic job so far really," I say with sarcasm. "I came to discuss with you on an urgent matter. I overheard Lena's mother and Prince Spheer in a rather heated argument, and I heard him say that he was aiming the arrow at you, but he changed his target last minute. I think the queen is plotting to kill her own daughter, and I need your help. Once you're put of this cell, you can protect Lena and I know you will."

 

"Lillan ordered the attack on her own daughter? The only reason I can think is to get rid of me. She doesn't like that I have Lena's affection." 

 

"Oh, so you have her affection now do you?" I can't help but tease, trying to lighten the mood.

 

Kara blushes. "I should be out of here in a couple of days unless the archer is caught. Once I'm out of here, I'll do my best of protect Lena. Thank you for telling me you know about you know, and not freaking out about it."

 

"Oh yeah before I forget, I brought you food and water. It's probably not going to last til you get out of here, but I brought what wouldn't look suspicious."

 

"Thank you it's more than enough. I'll see you in a couple days.”

 

*****

 

LILLIAN’S POV

 

The guards are dragging in Prince Spheer into the throne room, and another guards has a bow and quiver in his hands.They throw him in front of of Lex, Lena, and myself. 

 

"We found him, and his weapon of choice which matches the arrow shot at Lady Lena. We believe he is the archer who attacked Lady Lena, your majesty," one of the guards says.

 

"Prince Spheer, what do you have to say to these accusations?" I ask.

 

"It was me. I shot the arrow. I was hired by the druids to kill Lady Lena, but last minute I changed course and aimed towards the servant. She humiliated me, a Prince! Rejected me for a servant!" he screams.

 

"I'm aware. I apologized on behalf of my daughter," I say coldly. 

 

“Since Prince Spheer confessed to the crime you accused Kara of, she can be let out of the dungeon, mother,” Lena says. 

 

"Oh yes, your beloved servant girl. What a shame it is to bring to the Luthor name, to love a servant and be a royal." Prince Spheer sneers.

 

I stay quiet until I speak up and say, "Free the servent girl, and take Prince Spheer to the dungeon." I get up from her throne and leave.

 

LENA’S POV

 

I jump off my seat next to my mother's throne and start to head to the dungeon. Walking as fast as I can without sprinting, I go passed the guards, disregarding what they say. One of the guards comes in front of me and says, “My lady, you can't be down here. We were told no visitors for the prisoner."

 

"The queen just announced that the prisoner is to be let go due to the catching of the attacker," I reply.

 

"My lady we-" the guard is cut off when another guard comes down the stairs. "Due to the catching the attacker, Queen Luthor has said the servent girl can be set free." 

 

"I apologize, my lady." He reaches for the keys to unlock the cell and opens it for me. He goes in to unlock the chains. Once he does and was back out of the cell, he bows my direction and goes back to the post outside. Not waiting any longer I go into the cell, running up to Kara. I throw my arms her neck and push myself closest I can get. "I missed you. I'm glad you're okay, well sorta for being in a dungeon for days." I pull my arms from behind her neck and down her front. I finally look into Kara's eyes and see something on her jaw. 

 

"What happened to your jaw?" I ask upset, running a finger along the bruise.

 

"I'm ok, it's just a bruise from your brother but I'm sure he has it worse than I do," Kara replies slightly smug.

 

"I'm guessing you're the reason he has bandages and a sling for his hand and wrist." 

 

"Not my fault he decided to punch me knowing he shouldn't have, although it was quite-" 

 

I cut Kara off by going on my tip toes to put my lips on hers, I have been wanting to do this again since we kisses last time. I feel her respond to my lips on hers. Our lips are moving together. I can't help but let a noise slip out, and when it does Kara ends up turning me around to where my back is against the wall. The kiss gets more urgent as time goes on. I put my hands in her hair while she has a hold on my waist. I'm about to ask for permission with my tongue when she pulls away. I make a sound of dissatisfaction as she pulls away from my lips. 

 

"Mmmmm who said you could stop kissing me?" I ask with a smirk and teasing tone. 

 

" Uh I-I mean I just thought it would be respectful." 

 

"It is, don't worry. I still love your stuttering. I kind of missed it these past few days." I run my thumb along her lower lip. 

 

"I-I should really go and get cleaned up, but I can see you afterwards?" 

 

"Well, I assume you don't have a bath, you could always use the one I keep in my chambers," I manage to say without stuttering but still red as a tomato. 

 

"U-use your b-b-bath?" Kara's voice is an octave higher than usual.

 

"I'm offering it as option, yes." 

 

"I mean I don't think it would be appropriate, not that I don't appreciate that offer I just in your bath, in your c-chambers." Her pitch is higher once again at the end of the sentence. 

 

"Only if you want." 

 

"Yes," Kara squeaks out. "I should get some fresh clothes because I need clothes, otherwise that would be inappropriate, I mean not like I was saying anything would happen, I'm not saying that you aren't attractive enough because you definitely, are and I'm rambling again. I'm going to stop now." 

 

"Don't worry darling, I can have someone go fetch you some fresh clothes." 

 

Kara doesn't even say anything. She just stands there with the look of a gaping fish on her face like she's trying to say something but can't for some reason. I grab her hand and lead her silently to my chambers. When we get there, she starts to fidget more. I saw Sam and I told her what Kara needed and she was more than happy to go get some fresh clothes.

 

KARA’S POV

 

The fact that Lena had offered her bath to me alone had me flustered, but now that I’m standing in front of the wooden tub, I think I might panic. I’m just a servant. I’ve never had anything so nice in my life. People like me don’t get these kinds of things, but how am I supposed to resist Lena?

 

Speaking of, the Lady is carrying a large bucket, I assume for me to use to fetch water. I am surprised instead when Lena pours hot water from the bucket into the tub. I can’t help but gape at her. I’m the servant. I’m the one who should be doing that for her. 

 

Lena blushes as she looks at me. “Please, make yourself comfortable,” she insists, gesturing to the tub. “I’ll go get you some more.”

 

Oh Rao, I must be dreaming. My body feels weak as I nod and offer a shaky smile. I know my face must be as red as Lena’s is before she walks out. Oh Rao, what do I do now? I’m supposed to get in the tub now, right? But I need to wait for Lena to be done filling it? Or is it rude for me not to automatically accept her invitation? Being just a servant, I know nothing of these things. 

 

LENA’S POV

 

As I walk back towards the bath, my mind races at the thought of having Kara in my tub. It feels very intimate, but also appropriate. She is my Kara. Why wouldn’t she be able to use my bath?

 

I bring the heavy bucket into the room and stop at the sight before me. Kara Danvers is facing away from me with her dress shirt off, leaving only the undergarment covering her back. Her golden skin shines with sweat. I make a startled noise, and Kara turns to me, completely mortified. 

“L-Lena! I-I-I am so sor-sorry, I-I was just-“

 

“It’s ok, darling,” I cut her off, hoping to save her from further embarrassment. I pull my eyes away from her magnificent form to pour in the rest of the water. I try not to imagine Kara fully undressed and soaking in it, but I fail miserably. My mouth suddenly feels dry as I think about Kara in ways that I’ve never thought of her before. If my mother knew I was having these thoughts, she’d probably execute me herself. 

 

“I’ll leave you to it,” I say as I finish. I can’t help but looking Kara up and down before I leave. My eyes are drawn to her well defined abs. I honestly had no idea anyone could look this beautiful and attractive, yet here Kara is defying expectations. 

 

A choked noise startles me out of my daydreaming, and I realize that my hand is now resting against her warm abs. I can't help but feel them up a little bit, running my hand from the top to bottom of the defined muscles. My whole face heats up. I can’t meet Kara’s eyes as I pull away, but I can’t keep the smirk off my face either. She is so beautiful and very attractive. Wondering how she hid all those muscles underneath is the question in my head.

 

I take my leave, stepping out behind the folding screen to give Kara her privacy. I wonder if Sam would bring me a bucket of cold water to dump over my head. When I look up, Sam is already standing in my chambers, looking horrified. 

 

Sam has this look on her face that screams she wants to bolt out of the room. She starts mumbling something I can't hear or understand. She brings the clothes to the folding screen and stops before speaking.

" Kara, I'm just letting you know I am putting the clothes on top of the folding screen for you to wear afterwards," Sam tells Kara.

 

"Thank you Sam, I really appreciate that." Kara's voice is slightly shy.

 

Don't look Lena, I tell myself as I can hear the water move. I move to where Sam went to go sit, hoping the presence helps me. My mind keeps thinking and picturing Kara's chiseled abdominal muscles. I can't help but bite my lip thinking about it and among other ideas that come to mind on what those abdominal muscles could be included in. 

 

"You know I'm still here right?" Sam whispers.

 

"I'm aware, yes." 

 

"Yet you're still thinking about Kara and her muscles. I already had to see you feeling her up shirtless. I didn't enjoy that."

 

"You didn't but I most certainly did." 

 

Sam rolls her eyes at that response.

I hope this whispering is soft enough to where Kara can't hear us. Some time passes til we hear the water make noise as if someone is getting out, and then we see the clothes being taking down where they were hanging on the folding screen. On that note, Sam gets up from her chair.

 

"I will be going now. If you need anything just call for me, like maybe some cold water or a cold bath for you, my lady." With that she leaves the room out the door and closes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think or have ideas I'm open to them. Stuttering Kara at her finest. I'm switching departments at my job but I should still be able to update the next chapter soon. Someone asked me if I would follow the Merlin story line in which Morgana but in my story Lena would go evil. If y'all would br interested in that let me know. But I did not like how they did Morgana in the show, as in her going evil.


	7. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello y'all. So I had to take down the chapter and repost it. Something went wrong and it was missing some parts. So I fixed it. Please enjoy.

Chapter 7

 

LENA’S POV

 

Kara steps out from behind the folding screen, fresh with a clean set of clothes. She has the fresh pair of socks in her hand. She goes to sit down next to me and puts on the socks and boots to finish the outfit.

Once she put her last boot on she turns to me. "I really appreciated you letting use your bath. It made it easier since I- well we don't have one in the court physician's chambers. That was very kind of you to offer me,” Kara says with a smile.

 

"It's the least I could do, especially after my mother wrongly accused you and threw you in the dungeon. I also got you some water because I figured you might be thirsty." I hand Kara the cup of water, and she drinks it gratefully. 

 

"I really needed that, thank you."

 

"I was wondering, would you would stay and have dinner with me so we could talk?" I ask hopefully.

 

"Yes, I would love to." 

 

I call Sam assuming she's not far. She comes in a minute later. "Yes, my lady?"

 

"Could you go and get dinner for us, please?" 

 

"Right away, my lady." 

 

"I wanted to talk to you about what I was going to tell you on the balcony the night of the feast. Kara, I know we've known each other for a long time. You've always been so kind to me, and I'm grateful to call you a friend. I don't want to be just your friend though. What I'm trying to say is that I like you. Well actually, I don't just like you, I-I love you Kara Danvers. I don't care that you're a servant and that it's not allowed because I already rejected a prince for you. I've already told my mother that I don't care what she thinks. All I know is that I love you and I want to be with you." I finish my confession staring at the ground, praying rejection isn't coming. 

 

I feel Kara grab my chin and make me look into her eyes. She pushes her chair closer to mine. She is leaning in, and I move to meet her halfway, praying I'm reading the signals right. Our lips meet, and it's a slow and tender kiss. Her hand is on my cheek while I put my hand on her bicep. We kiss. Our lips are moving slowly and loving. We pull apart. Kara places her forehead against mine. She pulls back a bit to look me in the eyes. 

 

"I love you too, Lena Luthor. You're very dear to me. You took a great risk when you rejected that prince for me, and telling your mother how you feel." Kara then leans in to give me a chaste kiss to make her point. 

 

At the moment when our lips are attached, Sam walks in and has food with her. She says, "I'm not going to walk in on you two like this all the time am I ? First it was Lena feeling you up and now you're kissing." We broke upart with a smile on our faces. 

"Alright, if you're going to continue to make those eyes at each other, I'm going to go before something happens," Sam says. “Lena, Kara, I really am happy for you guys, you two have been clotpoles in love with each other for years now." With that, Sam leaves.

 

*****

 

KARA’S POV

 

I go home after spending dinner with Lena. As soon as I step in, Eliza and Alex are there to greet me and tackle me in a hug.

 

"Kar, I'm so glad you're free. I was so worried about you," Alex says after hugging me.

 

Eliza hugs me next and kisses my forehead, “Kara, thank God. I was so worried about you. I'm so happy you're home. Never scare us like that again.”

 

"I know. I'm sorry. Lena came to free me. They found the archer and he confessed, so there was no reason to keep me locked up anymore," I say. “I missed you guys so much," I add. 

 

"Well I'm sure you'll need to go bathe- wait, how are you clean if you spent days in the dungeon? And those aren't your usual clothes, where did you get those?" Alex asks, brows furrowed.

 

"When Lena came to get me she, uh, offered me her bath, and she got Sam to get me new clothes, and then we had dinner,” I say with a blush. 

 

"That was nice of Lady Lena," Eliza says with a knowing smile on her lips. 

 

"Mom! Don't start that. I know that look," I whine.

 

"I'm not doing anything. All I'm saying Kara, is that girl has my stamp of approval. She's also proven to be wife material. I would keep that in mind dear," Eliza says. 

 

With that comment, Eliza goes to prepare medicine for people. I get to catch up with Alex. We talk about what I've missed. Alex tells me about Sam. She really likes Sam. Alex also tells me Mom introduced her to a book of magic. Magic is hated by the queen of Camelot. She'll kill anyone for using magic. Apparently, our mom has had this book for ages and was waiting for the right time to show us so she can start to teach us. After reading a bit, Alex and I head to bed. Oh Rao how I missed my bed. Sleep takes me quickly, and I fall into a slumber. 

 

*****

 

I wake up with a gasp. There's persistent and urgent knocking at our door. It has to be the middle of the night. Who could possibly be at our door? I x-ray the door and see it's Lena. Her heartbeat is very fast. I go unlock the door and once it's open enough for Lena to come in, she throws herself in my arms. She's shaking and crying. 

 

"Lena what's wrong?" I ask, my voice laced with concern.

 

"I-I had a-a horrible d-dream and I went to go take some sleeping medicine but I didn't realize I didn't have any. So I-I did the first thing I thought of was t-to come h-h-here.” Lena puts her face in my shirt and is still crying. I wrap my arm around her and kiss her head. 

 

Eliza has woken up and comes up and looks concerned. "What happened?"

 

"She had a really bad dream and she didn't have her medicine, so she came here." 

 

"Oh no poor dear, I'll go make some right now, maybe even the stronger than usual one for this dream." Eliza goes to make it. 

 

Alex has woken up as well but has heard everything, so she doesn't ask questions. Lena just keeps burying herself in my hold. The crying has subsided a bit, but she doesn't want to get out of my hold. Eliza finishes it and brings it to us. 

 

"Here, this should help. It's stronger the the normal sleeping drought." 

 

Lena lifts her head from my shirt and looks at it and Eliza. "Thank you. I'm sorry for bothering you in that middle of the night. I don't mean to be a burden." 

 

"Oh dear, you are never a burden. Kara, why don't you escort Lady Lena back to her chambers? It's late. At this hours, she shouldn't be roaming the halls by herself."

 

"Of course I will. Lena, do you want me to go with you to your chambers?" 

 

Lena nods her head and looks up at me. She's really drowsy. I can see it because she's barely awake at this point after the emotional episode and it being in the middle of the night. I decide I'm just going to carry her. I put one arm under her legs and one supporting her back. I pick her up bridal style. I had already put the medicine on my pocket of my night pants. It's an easy walk to her chambers for me. Only the knight guards are there. 

 

We reach her chambers. I look down. She looks to have fallen asleep on the way over. I adjust the hold to support her all in one arm to open the chamber doors. Once open, I go back to two arms and close the door with my foot. I see where she had been laying. The covers are kicked back, so I lay her down and I get the medicine from my pocket. 

 

"Lena, hey I know you fell asleep, but I need you to drink this. It's your sleeping drought." 

 

Lena wakes up barely, but she understands what I say and takes the amount of medicine needed. I make sure she has covers and pillows enough to be comfortable. I kiss her forehead, and I'm about to go when a hand reaches out and grabs my wrist.

Lena has woken up. "Please don't go," she says in a tiny voice. 

 

"Okay, I'll stay." I can't tell her no.

She's pulling me to the bed. I try to go on top of the covers, but she wasn't having it. She slides over and invited me to the spot next to her. I slide under the covers next to her. As soon as I do, she's close to me. She puts her head on my chest, and I can listen to her heart beat slow down. 

 

I just have to wait til she falls asleep, then I can leave. I don't want either of us to get in trouble. Sharing a bed with the princess would be very bad for Lillian to find out. I feel Lena shuffle closer to me, and she's slowing going back to sleep. I run my fingers through Lena's hair. As I'm doing so, I don't realize I'm too tired to stay awake, and I fall asleep in a deep slumber along with Lena. 

 

Morning comes, and the first thing I noticed was that my bed all of sudden got bigger and more comfortable over night. I could just go back to sleep, so I don't open my eyes until I feel something rub against my front lower half and my eyes snap open. I'm spooning Lena from behind. She's flushed against my front, and she's shuffling closer in her sleep. I can tell she's still asleep by her heartbeat. 

 

I should get out of here before anyone comes in. I attempt to free my arms that are around Lena. I try to move the one that is slung over her waist. She wasn't having that because she grabbed it and didn't let go. I won't use my powers. I'm afraid I'll hurt Lena, and the other arm is pinned beneath her, so that's not coming out. Suddenly Lena's heartbeat indicates that she's waking up. She sighs in content, but then I feel her look down at her waist. She's got the body language of being confused. She's turning around in my arms. Oh Rao don't freak out Kara. Lena turns in my arms and looks at me. "You stayed," she says smiling.

 

"Of course." 

 

She shuffles closer and puts her face in my chest. She sighs in content. 

"That was the best sleep I've gotten in ages. After the nightmares that is. You make it better." 

 

"I'm glad to help."

 

Lena smiles, shifting a bit to where she's leaning up. She's giving me a look. I just turn and stare, not sure what she's looking at. Lena leans in to kiss me, and I kiss her back once I put my lips on hers. We kiss slowly until the sound of a door opens up and Sam's voice rings out. “My lady it's time to get up an- and you are most definitely up already," Sam says as she puts her hand over her eyes. “As long as you two have your clothes on, I will be ok. If you do not warn me now so I can save my eyes from the sight of it," Sam says, looking anywhere but here. 

 

"Sam you can look, there will be no harming your eyes today," I tell her with a smile. 

 

"Is this going to a daily thing, because I need to know and cover my eyes before entering your chambers from now on," Sam says with a serious tone. 

 

"I can dream," Lena replies. 

 

I break the conversation. Unfortunately, I do have duties I have to help Eliza with. “Unfortunately I must go. I have to go help Eliza and make up for being absent for the days I was in the dungeon,” I say.

 

Lena doesn't like that idea, because she scoots closer to me and basically is climbing in my lap. "No, you should stay and spend the day with me. I need attention and love. " Lena kisses my jawline. 

 

"As tempting as that is, how about I take care of what I need today, and tomorrow and a day this week we can go riding when I'm free in about two to maybe three days?" 

 

"Only if you promise." 

 

"I promise." 

 

I pick her off my lap and get out of the bed. I kiss her before I leave and bid Sam goodbye. 

 

*****

 

I make it back to the court physician's chambers while avoiding as many people as I can so I don't get wierd looks since I'm walking around in my nightwear. I get to the chambers and don't see anyone in it, so I go to my room that I share with Alex. I thought I was in the clear. I'm taking off my shirt and looking for fresh undergarments and a shirt when a voice startles me.

 

"Where were you this morning?" Alex says behind me.

 

"Alex! I was, uh, with Lena," I say. I cover up my front.

 

"Oh my Kara Danvers, you sly woman. You managed to sneak your way into the princess of Camelot’s bed."

 

“Alex, it wasn't like that. We didn't do anything."

 

" I know Kara, I'm just teasing you. Now finish getting dressed. We have errands to run, and later we're going to start reading that book of magic Mom gave us."

 

I finish getting dressed for the day in some black trousers and a red top with some boots. I walk out to meet Alex, who is gathering her bag and has my bag ready for me when we hear a knock at the door. It opens, and we don't expect to see Lillian walking into our chambers. She walks to right in front of us and stops. 

 

"Is there something you, need your highness?" Alex ask with hesitantion.

 

"I am not here for anything. I came here have a word with Kara, actually. Since I wrongly accused you of trying to kill my daughter, I apologize, and since you kept her out of harm somehow, I am here to reward you. You will get to train with my son Lex, and you will get the opportunity to become a knight if you desire. If you do not desire, that is perfectly fine, but you will still get to train with Lex. You will meet with him later today to start your training." With that, she nods farewell and walks out the door before I can even respond. We don't see the evil smile that on her face as she leaves, but I know it’s there.

 

Alex and I just stand there until I say, “What just happened?"

 

"What just happened is Lillian Luthor, queen of Camelot, offered you to become a knight and apologized to you. Something doesn't feel right, Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The evil Lillian and Lex begins. Tell me what you think and to the one person who reviewed the original post thank you. Although I think the complete version is better.


	8. A Devious Plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some days off work so here you go.

Chapter 8 

 

LILLIAN’S POV

 

"The plan is set in motion, son. Once you train her enough, you're going to make sure she is challenged by the best person in swordsmanship. That is you. When you challenge her, you kill her, and we will be ridden of the affection Lena carries for that servant girl. She's hiding something. There's no way by you just punching her that your hand should have been injured. "

 

"I'm aware, mother. Once she's training with me, maybe we'll be able to see what she's hiding soon, then I'll kill Kara Danvers myself," Lex says wickedly.

 

*****

 

WINN’S POV

 

I am about to deliver Lex's armour when I see the door is cracked and hear talking. I was just going to go away for a minute and come back until I hear Lillian talking about a plan, and a servant girl is mentioned. As soon as they say the servant girl Lena had affection for, I know they mean Kara. Listening to their plan, my eyes go wide. I need to go warn Kara. 

 

I move away from the door so I can look like I was struggling with the armour. As soon as I hear the door opening, I begin walking back to Lex's chambers, passing Lillian on her way out. I acknowledge her and show her respect. I give Lex his armour, and then I go to tell Kara. I take off, trying not to draw too much attention to myself. I get to the Court physician's chambers and knock on the door frantically. The door opens, and I see Eliza.

 

"Eliza, where is Kara? I need to speak with her and it's urgent," I ask, panting since I ran half the way. 

 

"Why? What's the matter? Is she in danger?" Eliza says with worry laced in her voice. 

 

"Can I come in? I think this should br talked in private. " 

 

Eliza steps aside and lets me in the chambers. She closes the door, and I go in the chambers. "I overheard Lillian and Lex. They were in Lex's chambers. They have plans for Kara. Lillian is not happy about Lena fancying Kara because she's a servant. They want to hurt her. Lex wants to kill her. He's also suspicious of her because Lex apparently punched her and he injured his hand. He wants to k-kill Kara himself. He is supposed to train her to be a good fighter, and then he's supposed to try and get rid of her. We need to warn Kara." 

 

"Oh God, she was running errands with Alex at the market. After that, she came home, dropped off the supplies with Alex, and then went on to train with Lex because she was required to. Alex went out to deliver for me."

 

"Well if it's just the first training session, he can't possibly fulfill his plan now. But when Kara gets back we need to tell her."

 

*****

 

KARA’S POV

 

Lillian said it would be a reward for me to train with Lex to become a knight. I don't believe she has any desire to make me a knight. I feel this is a form of torture. I don't need Lex to train me. I've seen him fight. I can't exactly say no to the queen of Camelot though, can I? 

 

I am walking to the training grounds where I see Lex with his chain mail and armour on top of the chain mail. He's swinging his sword and warming up. I take a deep breath and walk to where Lex is warming up. He looks up and sees me arrive. He goes to a pile of chain mail, armour, sword equiped with a sword belt, and lastly a knight helmet, and he tosses them at me. 

 

"Go put these on. Hurry up, I don't have all day."

 

Groaning on the inside, I go to where the tent is pitched. I put on the chain mail, then I put on the armour pieces. Then I put the sword belt on that has the sword attached. This feels weird. I've never had this kind of equipment on, nor did I think I would ever. I carry the knight helmet with me. I guess it's time to face my reward, as Lillian calls it. 

 

Walking to where Lex is, holding the helmet at my side, Lex looks me up and down. "You look decent for once in your life. Maybe I'll make a knight out of you after all," Lex says with a slight sneer. He puts his helmet on and he gestures for me to do the same. I put mine on. He pulls his sword out, and I pull my sword out as well. "Let's see what you got."

 

Lex takes off towards me. Our swords meet as I block where he goes to strike me. His footwork is repetitive. He uses his anger as a tool to fuel his fighting. How does he win if he uses that? It might just be with me. Our swords are clashing until I see a mistake in his foot work and I disarm him. 

 

He growls and picks up his sword.

"Again."

 

We keep sparing with each other, round after round. I allow him to disarm me every now and then to make me seem normal. We've been at it for awhile now. Lex takes his helmet off and throws it on the ground. He grunts and grasp his sword. He charges at me, swinging every chance he gets, until one time he aims for my arm in the chain mail with his sword and it comes down on my upper bicep and breaks upon contact. He stares at me like a gaping fish. 

 

"How? What? That's it we're done for today. Same time tomorrow. I have to go find someone to make me a proper sword.” Lex storms off. I see him yell at a few servents along the way. 

 

What an ass, I think. If he's going to be our king, I cannot say I'm hopeful he'll be a good one. 

 

*****

 

ALEX’S POV 

 

You know, it must be nice for my sister to actually have a love life. I don't have that luck. I really like Sam who is Lena's servant, so there's no problem there. I just don't know how to tell her that I like her.

 

I'm hitting the sparing post that has some armour on, and a helmet. I'm working on my moves, trying to make sure I keep myself sharp for next time I spar with Kara. I do a spin move, and bring my blade to hit the dummy. 

 

"You got some fancy moves there Alex."

 

I turn and see Sam standing there as if she has been watching me for awhile now. "I quite enjoyed watching your sparing with the wood figure," Sam says with a teasing tone. 

 

" I-uh, I mean I aim to please." Seriously that's what you say? Now I understand what Kara goes through. 

 

"So Alex, are you like your sister and have muscles you're hiding under those clothes?" She grabs my bicep as she says that. 

 

" I-uh-I uh sorta, I mean it's not as much as Kara but I-I mean yes." What's wrong with me?

 

"Well how about you come around and show me some of your moves you have, and just so you know I think you're way more attractive than Kara." Sam took a step closer to me and got closer to me, and I thought she was gonna kiss me. Instead she says, "Maybe next time you can teach me to spar or come see me just because you want to. You know where to find me." Sam kisses my cheek, and my hand goes to where her lips were. Sam is walking away and I'm looking as she walks away. 

 

"Her eyes are not that low Alex," a voice startles me. 

 

"Kar! You frightened me." 

 

"Smooth Alex, your flirting was very smooth," Kara says while laughing. 

"Shut up Kar," I say blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry there will be more Lex vs Kara. Let know what y'all think.


	9. Date With Bandits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here y'all go. I got some time to finally finish their chapter. Between work hours changing and the NBA finals I busy. Now that NBA finals are done I am no longer distracted other than work. Enjoy.

Chapter 9

 

KARA’S POV

 

This whole training with Lex is horrible. I have to keep pretending that he wins even though I know what he's going to do. It's only day two of this out of Rao knows how many. We have been at it for hours it feels like. I'm not one whose muscles get tired easily, but I know I am sweating from the sun and the constant sparing. 

 

"One last time," Lex says.

 

Our swords clash and we're evenly matched. I make sure that I keep up to his pace. It's not very hard. At least I have the afternoon with Lena today. Thinking about Lena, I can't help but remember the feel of her very soft lips and the way they moved- then I'm knocked off my feet, and Lex is standing over me. I'm laying on the ground with my sword at my side."Never get distracted Danvers. That will be all today til next time."

 

Well, that could have gone a lot of worse, I think to myself. 

 

*****

 

I put my sword back in place and make sure the sword belt is also in place. I can hear footsteps behind me, so I look over my shoulder and see Sam.

 

"Well, don't you look rather dashing. I think you would be a good knight. The look suits you. I came to remind you as friend, that you promised Lena to go riding, which is right about now so I would recommend getting to that." 

 

"That's right now? I thought it was in a little bit?"

 

"No that's now, well precisely soon. I would head over to her chambers now. I wouldn't bother changing except maybe the top layer of armour."

 

"But why-"

 

"Just do it Kara, and thank me later."

 

I don't understand what she's implying. I hand off my top armour but she stops me. Sam takes the top armour pieces, and that leaves me with the chainmail on. I have my messenger bag. I'll just put the chainmail in that when I have time. “Thank you I guess. I'm just going to go in incase Lena is waiting for me." I motion with my hand.

 

"Don't worry, she is." Sam winks at me.

 

That was weird, I think. I don't know what Sam was trying to say, but it's probably not something bad. I'm walking back to castle to go to Lena's chambers. I use a little bit of burst of superspeed when I can to make the walk faster. Once I reach the stairwell that leads to her chambers, I just walk at human speed. I get to Lena's chamber door and knock. I just wait for it to open. The door opens, and Lena looks and sees it's me and smiles.

 

"Kara, is it time to go riding, it's go-" she stops mid sentence. She's looking at what I'm wearing. I get concerned. I hope I'm not wearing the wrong outfit for riding. Lena bites her lip, and I don't understand why chainmail and armour would make Lena bite her lip. All of sudden Lena grabs my front and pull me in her chambers. 

As soon as the door is closed, she pulls me down to her and kisses me. It holds more passion than any other kiss we've shared. She is moving her lips against mine in a more urgent matter, fueled by passion. Her hands are in my hair and she's tugging me closer. I put my arms around her and hold her against me. Lena suddenly pulls away, and I am short of breath. 

 

"That was.... Wow." 

 

" It was," Lena says, playing with the hair on the back of my neck. 

 

"That was unexpected but nice."

 

"Don't worry, there's more to come," Lena says with a smirk. 

 

"I uh- I what do y-you mean by more-e-" 

 

"You'll see. Now let's go. The horses should be ready and the food."

 

“Food?" I say, excited.

 

"Yes, for our picnic, darling." 

 

Lena walks me down to the courtyard where Sam is standing with her horse, a gorgeous white stallion. The saddle is on, and the bags are packed. Lena thanks Sam before offering her hand. I take it, put my foot in the stirrup, and swing my body into the saddle. 

“That was graceful,” Lena comments with a smirk, and I feel my cheeks heating up. Thank Rao this isn’t my first time on a horse. I remember vividly Alex helping me up only for me to fall down the other side. 

 

“T-thanks,” I mutter. I’m sure I’m not that great compared to Lady Lena. Her riding gear fits tightly around her legs, highlighting each smooth curve. I watch mesmerized as she copies my movement and climbs behind me into the saddle. Oh Rao, I’m grateful that Lena can’t see my face because suddenly I’m imagining those gorgeous legs doing other things to me. 

 

“Like what you see, darling?” Lena teases. 

 

By this point, I must be red as a tomato. I try to answer but find myself choking over my own spit and cough loudly. I hear Lena giggle as she pats my back firmly until I get ahold of myself. “I always like what I see, L-Lena,” I reply. Oh Rao, I’m such a mess. 

 

"Shall we get going?” Lena asks. I nod, hoping she saw my head move. I move my feet forward and backward enough to signal the horse to start moving. I know I shouldn't be this nervous with Lena this close to me when we've known each other forever, but I can't help but be nervous. My heart is racing. It doesn't help that she's got her arms around me because my mind starts to think of other things I shouldn't be thinking. 

 

It takes some time to get to the destination for the picnic spot. Lena mostly just directed me which way to go. We reach the spot, and once the horse is stopped completely, Lena let's go of me, and I call her start to dismount. She dismouts easily and lands on her feet. It's been awhile since I've actually dismouted a horse. I hope this goes smoothly. Lena is grabbing the bags that are packed and the blanket for the ground. As soon as she's out of the way, I will dismout. I think she knows that because she grabs the stuff and smiles at me before going to set up the blanket. Okay, I can do this, I tell myself. 

 

I start to dismout when I look back to where Lena is starting to sweep up the blanket. She looks quite divine in pants. She bends over to put the blanket down, and then I mess up my foot work, and I fall to ground with a thud. The fall didn't hurt me obviously, but it's still embarrassing. 

 

"Kara, are you alright?" Lena kneels down next to me. 

 

"I'm fine. I just lost my footing and fell. I promise nothing it broken," I say sitting up. "Plus my sword didn't hurt me, so all is well. "

 

"That's what the sword slot is for, darling. Well if you are alright, I guess I don't need to kiss anything better."

 

"Well you know, all of sudden I'm very injured right here," I say, pointing to my lips.

 

"We can't have that." Lena is still kneeling to my height on the ground. She just leans down to kiss me. It was supposed to just be chaste. I'm not complaining. Lena has her hands on my face, and she slowly pulls away.

 

"Are you all better darling?" Her voice is sultry.

 

" I-I-I'm fine" I squeak out. 

 

Lena pulls me up and leads me in the direction of the blanket and the food. I can tell she put a little more sway in her walk. I go to sit down, and I expect Lena to take a seat next to me but she surprises me by taking a seat in my lap. Well, mostly on my lap. I'm not going to say no. It feels nice. 

 

Lena gets a plate of food and gestures for me to say I can eat off it. The grapes are really good. Lena breaks the silence. "Not that I don't love your usual look or your new look, but may I ask what's with the chainmail?"

 

"Oh right, your mother in regards to falsely accusing me gave me what she called a reward, which entails the opportunity to be a knight and to be trained by the Prince, which is your brother." An eyeroll accommodates it. “I thought I had told you for some reason, but I have been rather busy catching up on errands for Eliza. I apologize."

 

"You have no need to be sorry. I was just curious. So if Lex is training you, that means you are fighting him?"

 

"Yes, it's quite boring really. He uses the same moves and doesn't move the fastest, annoying little prat. Had quite a fit when one of his swords broke and actually stormed off." A chuckle comes out with that sentence. 

 

Lena takes my hand in hers and twines our fingers together. I put one arm around her and hold her. “I can feel you worrying Lena. I can promise you nothing is going happen to me. I know you don't trust your brother, and I don't, but Lena I promise you I will always come back to you. I love you more than Camelot." She turns around in my arms, I see that her eyes are wet. “Lena, what's wrong?" I ask, wiping the tears.

 

"You really love me? Truly love me? I know you have told me before, but my mother always said I wasn't loveable and no one would ever want me." Lena sniffles.

 

"I truly, deeply do love you with all that I can offer with my heart." 

 

"Why would you want to come back to me? I'm just the bastard child."

 

"You're not just anyone. You're Lena Luthor, and I love Lena Luthor more than they could ever imagine. Here, let's lay down. Come on, I don't bite." We lay down side by side, but Lena has other ideas. 

 

"Kara, can I lay on you?" she asks in a shy tone.

 

I don't say anything. I just pull her towards me, and she puts her head on my chest. “Kara, if I ask you to teach me something, would you?"

 

"That depends. It's not something that's going to get us in trouble, is it?"

 

"I was wondering if you would teach me how to fight, well defend myself with a sword, you know in case I ever need to."

 

"I could do that, but only if you're sure. I don't want to hurt you." 

 

"I'm sure." 

 

"Then yes, I would be happy to teach you some swordsmanship, especially if it would make you feel better to be able to defend yourself."

 

Lena is smiling at me. She leans up on one arm and is looking at me. I notice her eyes travel to my lips. She moves close to my face and puts her lips on mine. It starts off slow. Our lips move in sync. I put my hand in her hair to hold her close to my lips. We kiss like that for a bit. I can feel Lena's arm getting tired from holding herself up, but I don't want to break the kiss. I sit up but make sure to not break my lips away from Lena's. Lena is sitting up with me. She breaks the kiss and looks like she wants to ask something, but I put my lips right back on hers with passion. Lena reacts just as enthusiastically, making a noise from the back of throat. Her kisses become more urgent. She puts her hands in my hair and pull me closer. I can't help but moan a little bit. I move my hand to her waist. Oh Rao I forget Lena isn't like me, so she can't hold her breath as long as I can. I break the kiss, but Lena did not like that idea after a few breaths. “Oh no, we're not done yet," she says, out of breath. She smiles at me, and the hands that are already in my hair pull me close again, and I moan. Her mouth is open wider than it has ever been when we kiss. I open mine to match hers. I feel her slip something into my mouth. The moment her tongue finds mine, a moan comes from both of us. Our tongues are fighting for dominance. 

 

I feel Lena pushing me slowing back onto the ground. I feel something vaguely going under my chainmail and shirt, but I'm too preoccupied by Lena's mouth and tongue. I'm trying hard not to hold her waist too hard, but I feel what went under my shirt and chainmail, because Lena's hand is touching my abs. She's running her hand up and down my six pack, and traces one of the v shaped lines right below my abs. Oh Rao, that feels wonderful. Only Lena can do that. 

 

Lena and I break apart at the sound of a booming voice. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? The Lady Lena in a romantic embrace with a knight? No, a servent? This is rich," the bandit laughs loudly. 

 

I go into a protective stance. I go to grab my sword once I stand up when I realize I left it on the horse. Well, that's not good. 

 

"What would a servent like you be doing with this sword and that chainmail, or does being in the bed of the princess help that?" He takes my sword out of the holder and starts to swing it around. Lena has stood up too. She's behind me, and it's going to stay that way. 

 

"I suggest you leave the way you came, and don't you dare say another thing about her."

 

"Touchy, did I hit a nerve?” the lead bandit asks. "Get ‘em," he says to his two other men. 

 

I don't have a sword, but at least I have a dagger and my fist. I just need to keep them away from Lena and not give away that I'm not exactly human. The guy on the left chargers at me with his sword in hand. I grab his wrist with the sword before he hits me. He seems surprised that I was strong enough to hold his arm there from striking me. The other guy is coming towards us on the right, so I do my best and use the guy I’m holding back and push him into him. They collide and fall along with their weapons. I run to grab one of them, keeping in mind one guy hasn't moved and has my sword and I can't leave Lena unprotected. Running back to Lena, I realized that I'm outnumbered, but I could easily takes these bandits out. 

 

The big one who didn't do anything first and gave the orders finally comes forward with my sword in hand. He aims for me, but I block it with my sword. A couple of blows and deflects later, I disarm him. Lena is hiding behind a tree at this point while I attempt to save our lives. 

I end up being surrounded by all three bandits, one in front, on my left, and on my right. Lena is looking at me with wide eyes. She looks scared. If only she knew doesn't need to worry. 

 

I can feel them wanting to move and attack, so I have to dodge each of their swords. I kick the one in front of me and take his sword. He falls to the ground and is knocked out. Now with two swords, one in each hand, I fend off the two bandits. I just need to knock these two out. I use a little of my strength that's abnormal and push them both off with each of the swords, and I run the sword along each of their stomachs. 

 

The other bandit that was previously knocked out is back up, and he swings for my stomach. He hits me, but the sword bends and breaks off in a section against me. I headbutt him, and he goes down again. 

 

Oh Rao, I think to myself, I've really done. I turn back around to face Lena. She runs out from behind the tree. “Kara, I thought they hit you. How are you not injured? Or are you? Let me see." Lena takes off my chainmail and then my shirt. She places her hand where it should be cut. Nothing is there. She is running her hands across my stomach, searching. "How are you not hurt? Nothing is there."

 

"Lena, I need to tell you something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. If you have any ideas drop a review. I will try to update the next chapter by Friday, if not then Sunday.


	10. A Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the next chapter. Sorry for the wait I got sick so there was no writing but I'm back. Enjoy.

Chapter 10 

 

LENA’S POV

 

"Lena, I need to tell you something. You know how my mom Eliza and sister Alex aren't blood family? I'm adopted, like you. But I'm not from another kingdom. I'm from a planet called Krypton. I'm not like you; I'm not human. I'm an alien I guess you could say." 

 

Kara isn't looking at me. She looks likes she wants to but is afraid I'll reject her. “I also have these abilities. I can fly, I'm super strong, and I have heat vision as Alex named it. And I can't get hurt, at least nothing has in my time here in Camelot. I understand if you don't like me anymore. I'm different," Kara finishes.

 

"Kara, look at me. Nothing will change how I feel about you. More than anything I am very curious about where you're from and to learn about your abilities. I'm not exactly normal either, at least I don't think so. I have these visions or dreams. Sometimes I can see things that happen before they do. I couldn't tell anyone about this since my mother isn't exactly the most magic friendly person," I say, and now I feel better with this off my chest, but what if Kara doesn't like magic?

 

"Well, what a pair of misfits we make. I'm ok with being one, especially together, if that's something you want," Kara says shyly.

 

"I would like that very much." I put my forehead to Kara's.

 

****************

 

WINN’S POV

 

I still haven't found Kara. You would think I would have by now. I even went to where Lex trains, but alas she was not there, wasn't in her chambers, and wasn't making delivers. What does she do in her free time? She disappears is what she does. I don't think Eliza has told her either of the discovery, due to how she gets up early, and training with Lex takes up quite a bit of time.

 

I have finished my duties for today, so I am wandering the castle, hoping to bump into Kara at some point. I do collide with another body, but it's too far soft and less muscular to be Kara. I look up from the ground where I fell when I collided with this person. It's Sam.

 

"Sam, I am so sorry. I was just distracted. Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" I ask in a frantic tone.

 

"Winn, it's ok. Something seems to be bothering you. What's the matter?" Sam asks sincerely.

 

"I'm looking for Kara.!I haven't been able to find her. It's something she needs to know about." 

 

"Have your tried Lady Lena's chambers? Or the horse stables? Kara took Lena on a ride and a picnic, although I'm sure they should be back right now." 

 

"Why would Kara being taking Lena out- wait stupid question."

 

"They are idiots in love, but I would check the stables. If not there, Kara would most likely be at Lady Lena's chambers. Come get me there if you can't find her. I will be at the chambers for sure, or near there."

 

"Thank you so much. Okay, I will if I can't find Kara." Great, I think. I better not see anything I don't want to see. Not saying that Lena isn't beautiful, but she's not my girl. Right, focus Winn. I'm approaching the horse stables, but I see all the horses are in place so that means they were already here. Onward to Lady Lena's chambers. I really hope Kara is there. I don't like her not knowing. If anyone has told her, I'm not aware of it. I reach the straircase that leads to the tunnels and take the path that leads to Lady Lena's chambers. I bring my fist up to her door and knock. "Lady Lena, it's Winn. Are you in there?" There isn't a response so I try knocking again. 

 

"Lady Lena?" I think I hear something but I'm not sure. Maybe if I just open the door and peak in I’ll see if anyone in there. I go to open the door, and I regret it right away. What is in front of my eyes is why no one answered the door. Kara and Lena are locked in a somewhat passionate liplock, but they are too far into it to notice I knocked.

 

I put my hands over my eyes and clear my throat. They pull apart. Lena opens her eyes and sees me standing there. She taps Kara's shoulder and points towards me. 

 

"Winn, what are you doing here?" 

 

"I've been trying to find you for awhile now, I just couldn't find you. I really need to talk to you, in private if possible." I had taken my hand down from covering my eyes. 

 

"Uh sure, we can go talk in my chambers. I need to get some stuff and come back here anyways, so you can accompany me there. I'll be right back Lena, I hope," Kara says unsure. 

 

Kara and I are walking now to her chambers. I must look worried because Kara keeps looking at me and is getting the crinkle she has when she is worried or thinking hard. It's silence all the way to the chambers. We reach them and head in. Kara is first to break the silence. "Winn, you're scaring me. Why do you look so concerned?" 

 

"I heard Lillian and Lex plotting against the servent that Lena has affections for, and they said your name. Kara, they are after you, not just to scare you away from Lena. They want you gone, they- no Lex wants to kill you, and Lillian wants him to because Lena has feelings for you. I overheard in Lex's chambers. It's why the Queen offered you to be trained by Lex. It's to ensure the death looks real. Kara, I'm worried about you. Please say something. You don't look surprised but you look scared," I finish. 

 

"I knew something was wrong when she came to tell me. I didn't think it was to kill me. I shouldn't be surprised. I'm worried about Lena. She could be in danger. I need to make sure I don't put her in harm's way. This is my fault." 

 

"What- Kara no, it's not your fault. They're crazy and evil. Lena loves you, and that's not wrong."

 

"Thank you Winn for making sure to tell me. You're a good friend. I must go get my nightware and head back to Lena." Kara says her name with a shakey breath. 

 

"Kara, I don't think you should stay away from Lady Lena, don't-"

 

"I need to go after I gather my stuff back to her chambers, thank you Winn. I would like to be alone," Kara cuts me off. 

 

*********************

 

KARA’S POV

 

I made it back to Lena's chambers. My mind is overloading. I am worried about Lena. I am so lost in thought I do not even realize that I am already back in Lena's chambers, and she is sitting in her bed, already dressed for bed and waiting for me. She looks up and smiles at me. She gets up from the bed and comes up to jump into my arms. I catch her and I'm holding her up by her thighs. 

 

"I was worried you wouldn't show." Lena pulls away from a kiss. 

 

"I said that I would so I did." 

 

"Take me to bed," Lena says with a smirk and an eyebrow raised. 

 

"You're teasing me on purpose." 

 

"Me? A tease? Never.” Lena smiles at that. 

 

I lean in to kiss her, and I can't help but pour what I can offer into the kiss. I don't want this to end, but I need to stay away from Lena. Tomorrow, I tell myself, I will start to avoid Lena as best as I can to protect her. For now, we have tonight, and I'll make it count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it folks is the start of angst. Let me know what you think.


	11. Avoidance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I got some time off, I give you chapter 11. Enjoy.

Chapter 11

 

KARA’S POV

 

Morning comes. The light cascading into the bedroom wakes me up. Rao, it is beautiful, but I do miss the Krypton sun, waking up to it with the view from my room. Movement rips me from my thoughts and memories as Lena shuffles closer to me. She's laying with her head on my chest, and she's laying on top of me practically. She sighs in contentment. I can't help but trace her features with my finger. 

 

You deserve so much more than I can give you. I don't want to stay away from you, I think to myself. Maybe I shouldn't stay away from her. What if she needs me? 

 

No, Kara you're putting her in harm’s way. 

 

But she could be attacked while you are staying away from her. 

 

I love her more than anything, even more than I love Krypton. I can't hurt her. 

 

Lips on my jaw bring me out of my argument in my head. Lena's kissing my jaw and I should stop it, but I can't. Lena stops and pulls away to snuggle up against me. 

 

"Good morning, darling." Lena's voice is thick with sleep. I love when it sounds like that.

 

"Good morning love," I reply, trying to not let the saddness in my voice. 

 

“How about instead of getting up we stay here all day?" 

 

As lovely as that sounds, we should get up. We both have duties." 

 

"Mmmm, I could change your mind," Lena says sultry and gets up and straddles me. 

 

"Len- " 

 

Lena cuts me off by putting her lips on mine. I can't help but kiss her back. Her lips are moving at a slow pace, yet there's definitely passion in it. Lena is grabbing my hair and holding me closer. I can't help but let out a sound of pleasure and grab onto her. Lena is grabbing me close and is speeding up the kissing, passion definitely driving it. She pulls back and I can see the fire in her eyes. They flash a golden brown color. She pushes me against the headboard of her bed, and it's back to slow yet sensual kissing. I've given up trying to fight this. I pull Lena flush against me and kiss her back equally, I break the kiss to kiss her neck. She lets out a sound of pleasure, followed by my name. It's very hard to concentrate right now when all I see is Lena, and all I feel is Lena, and it feels so amazing. I move my lips down her throat. Lena pulls me up by my hair and reconnects out lips. We kiss like that for awhile until before I know it, we had gotten into position of me laying down on my back with Lena still on top of me. I feel her hands start to wander near my shirt. She has shakey hands, but I give her the hint of what I want when I grab her hands and start to push them upward. I sit up while holding Lena so she doesn't fall off when I'm sitting up and so she can take my shirt off. We break the kissing only to get the shirt over my head. Well, it would have gone over my head if the door hadn't opened.

 

"Good morning Le- OH MY GOD MY EYES, Kara put your shirt down or back on- my EYES! Why can't I come in when you sleep over and not be traumatized? Seriously, it's first thing I'm the morning. Keep it in your pants,” Sam grunts. 

 

"Good to see you too, Sam," I say. As lovely as it would be to stay here and be with Lena, I should get up and leave. Lena just cuddles up to me, not bothered by Sam. She sits on my lap and is happy. 

 

"If it was up to me Kara, would not have shirts Sam, so be thankful. Just because you don't enjoy the view doesn't mean I don't. " 

 

"My love, we should get up for the day. Unfortunately we do have things to do, or at least I do. I need to help Eliza." It's not exactly a lie, but I am not sure I actually need to help Eliza today. 

 

"Only if you keep me company tonight." 

 

"I am not sure I can. Like I said, Eliza or Alex might need my assistance, and I might be too tired to come back." I don't look at her or at least try not to. 

 

"Oh- I'm, that's ok," Lena says with hurt in her voice. 

 

"I should go." I move Lena off of my lap. I try not to look at her eyes. I can feel her looking at me. “I'll see you when I can?" I ask Lena, attempting to make my way towards the door. 

 

"Wait, not without a goodbye kiss." Lena grabs my hand and pulls me back. She pulls me down for a kiss on the lips, and I move my face to where she got my cheek instead. That hurt me to do, and I know her face is going to reflect hurt. I don't want that, so I say, "You missed, princess." And kiss her on the lips. I can feel her smile into the kiss. At least I won't leave her sad. I make my way to leave to my chambers and start my day. 

 

************

 

LENA’S POV

 

Kara’s comment about missing when I tried to kiss her stays with me for the rest of the day. I don’t understand it. Watching her wall herself off to me had hurt, especially since the morning had started out so nice. 

 

Bollocks. That was the problem. I obviously pushed her too far this morning in our physical relationship. Bloody hell, why did I have to go and ruin the only good thing in my life? It all makes sense now; the way Kara shut down and couldn’t even look at me, not wanting to come back tonight. I have to find her, and I have to make this right. 

 

I pace anxiously in front of my window during this time of reflection. I glance down at the people below me, hoping to get lucky and one of them is Kara. She isn’t there. I turn on my heels and walk quickly. Kara is somewhere around the castle, and I won’t find her by just standing in my room feeling sorry for myself. 

 

No one stops me as I make my way through the castle halls, though Sam does give me a questioning look as I rush out of my chambers with no explanation. I promise myself that I’ll explain everything to her later. She’s been such a good friend to me all this time, even if she does consistently interrupt Kara and I. 

 

When I reach Eliza’s chambers, I give the door a few hard knocks and wait a moment. It’s Alex who answers the door, looking shocked to see me. “Lady Lena, what can I do for you? Are you looking for more medicine?” she asks. 

 

“No, actually I am looking for Kara. Is she around?”

 

“She just went down to the gardens to get some herbs for our mother. Is everything okay?”

 

“I don’t know,” I answer honestly. “I think I’ve upset her, and I need to apologize.”

 

With that I am walking away again, holding my skirt up a bit just to make it easier to walk fast. The garden isn’t far, and I almost make it outside without being stopped. “What’s the hurry?” my brother asks as I turn a corner and nearly run into him. “Trouble in paradise?”

 

Normally his taunts bounce off of me, but right now it digs into my skin. “None of your damn business!” I snap, rushing passed him. He calls out for me angrily, but I ignore him. 

 

Once in the garden, I see her, golden hair dancing lightly in the breeze. I want to rush to her and kiss her, but rushing is what got me in trouble in the first place. “Kara!” I call out, unable to hide the relief in my voice. 

Kara turns around with a panicky look then gives me an uneasy smile. It isn’t the same flustered nervousness I love that she gets when I tease her. There’s a much darker anxiety in her face, and knowing I put it there makes my stomach hurt. “What are y-you doing here, m-my Lady?” she stutters. 

 

I frown, not liking being called “my Lady”. “I just need to talk to you for a minute. It won’t take long.”

 

“A-actually, I really ne-need to get these b-back to Eliza, it-it’s a real hurry,” Kara stammers awkwardly before brushing passed me, back towards the castle. 

 

The rejection stings. Watching her go, I get this sinking feeling that I may not be able to fix what I broke. 

 

KARA’S POV

 

Today was horrible. I left Lena, and everything went down hill. I got back to my chambers and got dressed. Then I helped Eliza gather herbs and went to the market for her. Afterwords, I had to come back and get my armour for training with Lex, which took longer than our usual sessions. It felt like he was trying to injure me most of the time by trying to hit me where I was least protected. I even let him win a couple of times. 

 

That's when the day got worse. On top of Lex out to kill me, Lena was looking for me, wanting to spend time together, which is hard for me not to because I love her. Of course I want to spend time with her, but I super-sped right out of there. After avoiding Lena for what seems like the tenth time today, I'm starting to rethink if I should. Also, how does she find me in the castle? It's not exactly small. I'll take the shortcut to my chambers and hopefully avoid Lena. 

 

"Kara."

 

I stop in my tracks. I just heard a voice in my head that wasn't mine say my name. No, no, I'm crazy. Just keep walking, Kara. 

 

"Kara." 

 

Okay, that definitely was real. 

 

“Kara!"

 

Calm, be calm and it will go away. 

 

"Kara!"

 

I start debating with myself if I should just ignore it, or maybe i should go check it out. It’s not like anything can hurt me. The voice keeps saying my name over and over. Maybe I can use it to lead me to where it is. 

 

I decide on following the voice until I find the source. It ends up taking me near the dungeons. I grab a torch that is already lot and walk down the stairwell that's even lower then the dungeon. It's very dark down here, pitch black minus the torch. The voice is getting louder until I reach the end of the tunnel I went to, where it seems there's a cave with nothing there, just rocks. 

 

"Hello? Is anyone here? Where are you?" I don't see anything, but all of a sudden I hear a laugh in the cave. All of sudden, something big comes flying and lands on the rock. It's a dragon. 

 

"I'm here,” the dragon says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst still going strong sorry not sorry. ;) Shouldn't br long til chapter 12. Let me know if you have any questions or ideas.


	12. Let's Play A Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. Hope y'all enjoy.

Chapter 12

 

KARA’S POV 

 

There are a lot of things out of the ordinary. One of them is myself, magic, and now a dragon. Yes that's correct, a dragon. Not to mention it talks. Talking to myself is getting more and more common around this dragon. 

 

"I excepted someone a bit bigger for such a great destiny," the dragon says. 

 

"What- what do you mean destiny?"

 

"You are destined for a great destiny and Lena, the one and future queen of Camelot."

 

"Queen L-lena? Wait, her brother Lex is after the crown. How does she become queen if Lex is first in line?" 

 

"The answer is you young Kryptonitian, you and your magic that you will learn to wield. You and Lena's futures are linked together. Without you, she will not be successful. You are meant to be by her side, no matter what and protect her. It is your duty Kara Zor-El." With that the dragon flies away. 

 

"Wait! I nedd to know more! I need to understand why me!" I'm just yelling into darkness at this rate. I'm trying to wrap my head around what the dragon said. All I wanted was a straight answer, but apparently the dragon cannot give that. Sighing, I turn back and go back up, hoping no one sees me. 

 

I manage to sneak passed the guards, but when I get to the stairwell I usually take to get to Lena's chambers, I stop and think. I should go talk to Lena. She deserves to know what is going on. I'm climbing the stairwell and I open the door and turn to the hallway that would lead to Lena's chambers. I'm walking towards her door when someone says my name.

 

"Kara Danvers!" I recognize that voice. Sam. Oh, I’m in trouble. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Sam says loudly. 

 

I turn around and I see Sam. Maybe if I go back, the dragon will be less scary than Sam. I open my mouth to speak.

 

“No, don't even think about making up some lie and weasel your way out of this Kara Danvers."

 

I just gulp, in fear.

 

"How dare you do this to Lena? Please enlighten me how someone could be so stupid as to avoid the woman who loves them."

 

I go to explain, but I feel Sam grab the front of my shirt, and she's pulling me into Lena's chambers. I could easily overpower her, but right now she's scaring me. Once we're in Lena's chambers, she tosses me in one of the wooden chairs. Okay, Sam is definitely mad at me. 

 

"Now, let's play a game. This game is called how I upset the princess who is in love with Kara Danvers. I made it myself. Now are you interested? It doesn't matter because you're playing." Sam doesn't even let me talk. "What do you think you're doing, avoiding Lena like that?" Sam has a cup of water in her hand that she poured, though I'm not quite sure what it is for. I open my mouth to speak but I feel water hit my face.

 

"Wrong answer." I just accepted it. 

 

"I deserved that," I say. 

 

" Do you know how upset Lena has been since you left this morning? Do you know why she thought she did something wrong?"

 

"No and me, I'm assuming." 

 

Water hits my head and face again. "Correct."

 

"Who's an idiot?" 

 

" Uhhhh, me?" 

 

"Correct." She still pours water on my head.

 

"Hey!" I admitted I was an idiot and still got water, so now I'm a wet idiot. 

 

"Now how are you going to fix this?" 

 

"Uhhhh, take my shirt off and not wear one because she wants that?" I see Sam grab the pitcher of water, oh no. I feel a whole bunch on water get dumped on me, and it's going down my whole body. 

 

"One, please always keep a shirt on around me. I do not wish to see that. Now your sister, yes. Lena went looking for you at your chambers, so get down there and apologize for God's sake!"

 

"Right now?"

 

"Yes! Right now Kara! Now get up and let's go." Sam pulls me up and is pushing me out the door. 

 

*************

 

I get to the physician ward's chambers. I'm sure I left a trail of water in my path. I open the door. It doesn't look like anyone is in. I thought Sam said Lena was here waiting for me. I assumed she would be near here. Well, if she isn't here I can change my shirt at least real quick. I'm walking towards my room. I end up taking this shirt off. It doesn't matter because it soaked through the shirt so I'm all wet anyways. I open the door to my room and I'm undoing my pants because there's water in those too, thanks Sam. As soon as I open my door, I see Lena sitting on my bed, exept she's not wearing one of her dresses. She's wearing one of my night clothes. She looks up at me entering my room, and I can see her eyes and she's been crying. There are tear stains down her cheeks. I feel horrible. I made Lena cry. I go to move, but I forgot I undid the top of my pants. I redo it real quick with red cheeks. 

 

"Kara, I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable and pushing our physical relationship- " 

 

"Lena, you don't owe me an apology, you didn't do anything wrong, and you didn't make me uncomfortable, and you definitely didn't push our physical relationship too fast. I really enjoyed this morning with you, I'm sorry I made you think otherwise." 

I go to where Lena is seated on the edge of the bed, and kneel in between Lena's legs. “There wasn't an excuse for what I did, my love. I'm sorry I hurt you. I should probably explain to you what happened. Remember when Winn came to your chambers and said he needed to talk to me? Well, it turns out your family isn't happy about your affections for me, which isn't a surprise. They are out to get me, well actually Lex wants me dead and so does your mother due to me not being royal, and they want me gone because that would mean you no longer have affection for me. That's why your mother offered for Lex to train me to be a knight and why Lex agreed. I thought if I kept away from you, that it would possibly lessen your affections and keep you out of your family's anger. I realize now that was an idiotic move and I'm never going to do it again. Can you forgive me?" 

 

"I already have. Why didn't you tell me Kara? I want to figure these things out together. Also we should have figured they would pull something like this. " 

 

"I know that now." 

 

I'm still kneeling in between Lena's legs, and she's looking at me. "I love you, Lena." 

 

Lena smiles for the first time since I started apologizing. "I love you too Kara. I will take part of the apology in kisses, and then we'll talk about what do about my so called family." She starts to lean towards me, so I do the rest and lean up and kiss her. 

 

"As you wish." 

 

Our kissing starts off slow and loving, Lena's mouth moving against mine. Lena has her hands on my shoulders but is moving them towards my back and moves them back to my shoulders. I decide that I should be the one to initiate when I start to kiss her and I use my tongue to ask for entrance. She grants me entrance. Once Lena granted me access, our kissing picked up a bit. I need Lena closer, so I reach down to her thighs and pick her up. She wraps her legs around me. She pulls away from me and rests her forehead on mine "I think you wore no shirt on purpose." 

 

"Happy accident actually." 

 

"How about you don't wear a shirt for the rest of the day and we're all good," Lena teases.

 

"I'll take that challenge," I say with a grin and kiss her again.

 

"Kara, I have one question, and don't freak out, but why are you wet from head to toe?" 

 

*****************

 

ALEX’S POV 

 

I didn't need to see any of that, to look in my sister’s room and see her with no shirt on, making out with the princess of Camelot. I did not need that image to be embedded in my brain at all.

 

"Alex!" I hear someone call me and turn around. It's Sam. Stay calm Alex, be smooth. 

 

"S-sam hi, um h-hi." Good job Alex. 

 

"What are you doing wondering the castle? I thought you would be tired by today and return to your chambers."

 

"I did, and unfortunately I saw things no one should see ever." I shake my head.

 

" You saw your sister and Lady Lena, didn't you?" 

 

"H-h-how did you know?" 

 

" Because like you, I too have seen that unfortunately as well, two times might I add. As lovely as your sister's abs are, I'm more into another Danvers girl." 

 

"Another D-d-danvers g-girl, ha you m-mean me-e ?" I squeek out.

 

"Yes, Alex. You." She steps closer to me and is putting her hand on my chest.

 

"You like me? Me? Not Kara and her muscles and perfect everything?" I ask, shocked.

 

"Yes, and if I do say so myself. I think you're way better. The question is, do you have abs, Alex?" Sam says in a very seductive and teasing tone.

 

"Uhhh, I mean uhhhh maybe." Not smooth. 

 

"How about we go figure that out, together?" Sam brings our lips to almost touching but they don't actually touch. 

 

Oh boy, I'm in trouble I think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y'all thought in the comments.


	13. Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here. Enjoy.

Chapter 13 

 

KARA’S POV 

 

I realize that I'm in my chambers, not Lena's. I quite enjoy waking up like this. With Lena in my arms, she looks all peaceful when she's sleeping. She's so perfect. Whoever gets to marry her is lucky. I doubt her family would ever allow that to be me due to my status, even if I were to become a knight. 

 

I've always had a crush on Lena, well at first it was more of being worried about Lena when she was only ten and I was thirteen, but Lena was always pretty no matter what. As she grew older, she grew up to be beautiful. Once Lena hit around sixteen, it was hard not to notice how beautiful she was and how she has changed. Over the years it was slow, and my feelings continued to progress. 

 

I think Lena liked me from the start. I noticed by the time I was seventeen, she would start to blush around me more. It probably had to do with me being older. Lena is now eighteen, and that means they will want Lena to marry soon if not in the next two years to come. I would like to be the person she marries when she becomes queen, according to the dragon. What if I am the person she marries and it is possible? I've been thinking about what the dragon said, but it apparently doesn't give a straight answer. Instead of giving me a riddle of things, why not actually tell me what it meant?

 

"I can feel you overthinking," Lena says, still snuggled against me. "Stop thinking so much and come back to bed so we can get more sleep time together."

 

"Yes, my princess," I say with teasing in my tone. 

 

"I like the sound of that. Now let's go back to sleep.”

 

I wake up after that. I'm not sure how much time has passed, but I know by the sun that it's definitely time for breakfast. Lena is still asleep. If I can get up without waking her up, I’ll make her breakfast. First I need to find a clean shirt. I manage to make it out of bed and open the door quietly and get out.

 

"Not sneaking out on the royal princess are we, Kara?" 

 

I turn around and say, “Sam, you scared me. What are you doing here? No, I am not sneaking out. I'm actually looking for a clean shirt, then breakfast." I'm looking through my pile of clean clothes that have recently been cleaned but not put in my room yet. 

 

"Why don't you have a shirt on?" 

 

"Well if you must know, someone spilled water all over me last night. I wonder who that was. Oh, that was you," I say as I find a red clean shirt and put it on. Realizing I'm going to need to change my pants as well, I look for a clean pair. I find the pair that Sam had given me to wear for an event. Those will do. 

 

"I'm going to change real quick in Alex's room. My trousers, I mean. I will be right back." I go into Alex's room and change. Now I have fresh clothes on. I go back out, and Sam is still there. 

 

"If I go in your room will Lena still be wearing clothes or no?" Sam asks with an arched brow. 

 

"W-w-what? Why would you ask that?" My voice went up a pitch. My cheeks are flushing.

 

"You came out without a shirt on with the same pants as yesterday. Can you really blame me? Now, did you fix it? If not I have a pitcher of water." 

 

"Yes, I fixed it. Please, no more water on me. Please, you'll make me run out of clothes that are dry." 

 

"Lena would be so disappointed if you just happen to walk around shirtless, not like she would just look at you all day." A wink is thrown in there. My blush is not going away with Sam.

"So do you plan on giving Princess Lena some stress relief in the near future?" 

 

I had taken a sip of the water I got myself as she said that and choke when she says that. "W-w-what?" I say, coughing and stuttering. 

 

"You know, sex. Are you going to give her an orgasm? I guess I should have lead with do you want to sleep with Lena and how much do you want to?" 

 

"I-i me- of c-course I-i want to- I mean, yes- I mean, Lena is very beautiful. Y-yes I would like to- I'm going to stop talking now." I might as well become a tomato. 

 

***********

LENA’S POV

 

I stir awake and I'm searching for Kara, but my hands find her spot empty. Oh no, did she leave? Did I mess up again? What if Kara doesn't really love me? No, stop Lena, I tell myself, just get up and go find her. She's probably just out there on the other side of the door. 

 

I get up and go to door and stop when I hear talking.

 

"So, do you plan on giving Princess Lena some stress relief in the near future?" I hear Sam ask Kara.

 

Kara responds coughing and stuttering, "W-w-what?"

 

"You know, sex. Are you going to give her an orgasm? I guess I should have lead with do you want to sleep with Lena and how much do you want to?" Sam asks. 

 

"I-i me- of c-course I-i want to- I mean, yes- I mean, Lena is very beautiful, y-yes I would like to- I'm going to stop talking now." Kara says. I gasp quietly. Kara wants to have sex with me. 

 

I mean, I'm not going to deny the thoughts hasn't crossed my mind. They have. 

 

"So is Lena going to be the top since all the times I've walked in on you two she's topping you?" I hear Sam ask. 

 

"What? No I'm not answering that," Kara says, rushed. I top Kara, I think. Well the times we've kissed and it's gotten heated, I guess that makes me a top. I wouldn't mind if Kara topped me at all. I would enjoy that very much. Wait, why is Sam so interested in our sex life I mean if Kara and I had a sex life, which would mean we had sex, which I don't oppose that at all.

 

I should save Kara before she loses the avalibity to talk. I open the door, but Sam is starting to ask something, I'm assuming, and I clear my throat. Sam and Kara turn around and they stop what they are doing in preparing breakfast, or at least Kara does. 

 

"I don't think Kara wants to be bombarded with questions so early, Sam. If you don't mind, I would like to be alone with Kara and enjoy breakfast together, and I will meet you back at my chambers afterwards?" 

 

"That's fine. I'll see you then Lena." Sam takes her leave and goes out the door. 

 

I go up to Kara and hug her. "Good morning, darling. Thank you for last night." 

 

"No problem, Lena. I needed to explain myself. I've also made breaks. It's just some bread and oatmeal, if you like oatmeal," Kara says. 

 

"Thank you, darling. I would love some oatmeal that you took the time to make for me." I take the bowl and go sit down and the table. 

 

We sit down, and Kara sits across from me. We sit in silence. It's not awkward, but it's nice. Just Kara being there is nice, especially after she spent the night cuddling with me. After we're done eating, Kara takes the dishes and puts them away. 

 

"Kara, can I borrow some clothes for the day?"

 

"Oh yeah, sure. I can grab something for you to wear. Do you want black pants and a red shirt?”

 

"That works."

 

Kara digs in the pile of clean clothes and hands me pants and a shirt to wear. I take them and thank Kara. "I'm going to go change in your room real quick." I go in her room and I start to change. I like wearing Kara's clothes. It makes me feel close to Kara. I'm going to take these night clothes with me to keep and hope she doesn't notice. I finish changing and go out to meet Kara. 

 

"I know you probably have things to do, but I was wondering if we could spend the day together." I am hugging Kara, and I stand on my tip toes to kiss Kara. 

 

"I wouldn't oppose that, especially if it's spending the day with you." 

 

"I actually have a surprise for you. Come on, you'll like this. It's in my room," Kara says and pulls me along. Kara sits me on her bed and kneels down under her bed to pull something out, and it's wrapped. She unwraps the object, and it's a book. She brings it up with her to sit up. It's a book of magic that looks like it contains spells of some sort. 

 

"Kara, are you serious?" I say with a smile. 

 

"Yeah, I thought it would be fun to play around with. I mean we don't have to-"

 

I cut Kara off by kissing her. "It's perfect. You're perfect. You love me."

 

"I do. Now come on, let's go get our magic on my princess."

 

*************

 

"I can't thank you enough, darling. I really needed that. You always know how to make things better." 

 

Kara comes up behind me and hugs me. "I'm glad." Kara leans down and starts to kiss my neck. "You know what sounds nice is a nap."

 

"Mmmmm, you had me at nap." Kara lets go of me, and she's probably moving towards her bed. I grab Kara's arm and bring her back. "You know, there is one more way you could make this better. I enjoy when you sleep shirtless. Maybe for this nap, you could do that too." 

 

Kara looks at me for a minute. "Sure, I don't mind. It actually helps my body temperature. I run hotter than other people." Kara ends up just taking her shirt off and laying on the bed and motions for me to come and lay with her. I get on the bed and go straight to her arms, lay facing Kara, and I put my hand on her stomach. It's so warm. I can't help but trace her abs with my fingers. I can tell she's reacting because of the muscles that move beneath my hand. I keep my hand on her stomach and before I know it, I had gone to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I'm going to try and get the next chapter done by next weekend. I have an idea for another Fanfiction, a Stranger Things Supercorp AU or Season 2 of Supergirl, with Supercorp. If you have a thought on which one you would be more interested in seeing leave a comment. Also let know what you thought about this chapter.


	14. The Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally got this done, I apologize about the wait but I hope you enjoy this. I started another AU story but this one is still my focus.

Chapter 14

 

LENA’S POV 

 

I wake up in a warm embrace. I can feel Kara's fingertips running along my back. That must mean she's awake already. I look up, and she is already awake. She's just laying there, relaxing. I can't help but get an idea in my head. I put my hand on her abs and trace them. 

 

"You know I think you just like me for my abs," Kara says.

 

"I feel more than like you. I love you Kara, although your abs are a nice bonus and I wasn't even aware you had them ‘til recently."

 

"That's true."

 

"I also think you, Miss Danvers, owe me some kisses."

 

"Do I? I think I already paid that amount off." 

 

"No. You still owe me." I roll to where I can kiss Kara. It's gentle and sweet and filled with love. Kara is loving and gentle. Kissing Kara has become one of my favorite activities. It makes me feel floaty even though I'm not floaty. Kara tilts her head but still kisses me. Kara has one hand on my cheek, and I have my hands on her front. I'm not sure how we ended this way, but we are. 

 

I pull away because I need oxygen. Kara chases my lips but sees I need to get a breathe. She moves her lips to my neck. I can't help but move my neck to give her more access. Kara's hands moved to my waist, and I moved mine to her hair. Kara's lips continue to move down my throat and go back up to my jaw. I pull her lips towards mine and connect our lips. Our lips move together slowly. She opens her mouth more and kisses me. I match her by opening my mouth wider. I can't help but pull her closer and tilt my head. Kara makes a noise of appreciation for that. It could have been both of us honestly. 

 

Kara pulls away from the kiss. I decide to put my mouth on her neck. I start with her jaw and kiss down it, nipping at it before moving down her neck. "Oh Rao," I hear Kara say. I take that as a good sign. I make it down her neck slowly and have the courage to go her collarbone. Thank God she was shirtless already. I nip at her collarbone. Kara makes a whimpering sound. I drag my hand down her hair to the base of her neck and then her back which is heavily muscular. 

 

I bring my lips back to Kara's, who is kissing me back equally with desire, still slow. I'm on top of Kara, which is becoming a thing. Kara pulls back but sets her forehead against mine. I can tell she's short of breath. "You know, I think you're wearing one too many shirts." I'm glad she's gotten that bold. 

 

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" I ask, and I lean forward and nip her lower lip. 

 

"This." Kara leans forward and captures my lips, and I can feel Kara's hands at the bottom of my shirt. "Can I?" 

 

I look into her eyes, the love in them in evident. “Yes." Lips capture mine again. I'm cupping her jaw until I feel her tug at my shirt. She pushes it up, and then I have to move my arms to help take it off. I toss the shirt on the floor. 

 

"You're beautiful, Lena." I thought I would be shy about taking off my clothes with someone like this, but Kara isn't just someone. 

 

"You just- mmhm-" 

 

Kara cuts me off and is kissing me again. I can feel her hands running along my sides. She moves her lips to my neck and is going to towards my chest. She stops at my collarbone and gives that attention. I can't help but let out sounds of satisfaction. Kara is going lower towards my chest when a voice interrupts our little bubble.

 

"I knew I would find you here, daughter." Oh god, it's my mother. She said the last word with venom. 

 

I turn in Kara's lap but don't leave from my spot on it. "Mother, how nice to see you." I say, forcing the nice.

 

"I would say it's the same as to you, but considering your position and state of dress it is not. You, the princess, are not only kissing a servant, but are attempting to bed one. Lena, you are a Luthor. You are royalty. You need to start acting like it. Do you really think you'll find a husband that will want you if they knew you had relations with a servent, and if you had in fact bedded her? You are a Luthor. Start acting like it." 

 

"I'm not in the husband looking business. Never will I be, nor do I care about the different classes.You take it upon yourself to remind me I'm not really a Luthor every day since I've come here. You've always made sure it was known I was Dad's affair child. I won't be finding a husband to marry because I already know who I want in time, and there's nothing you can say or do that will change that, Mother." 

 

"You really think I'm going to let you marry her? You have another thing coming, Lena. Mark my words," Lillian sneers and walks out, slamming the door. 

 

" The nerve of her. Kara? Are you alright?" I ask, turning to her.

 

"I think I'm ok, other than your mom walking in on this. I'm fine." 

 

"Was it.. was it because I want to marry you somewhere down the line, and you don't want to? I mean I understand if you don't want to, I won't-mhmm-" Kara cuts me off with her lips. 

 

"Yes, I would like to marry you somewhere down the line. I just thought that wasn't an option, mainly due to us being in different classes of society." 

 

"I don't care about that. I just want you." 

 

"I want you too. " 

 

"Why don't you show me then?" Kara kisses me and that's enough to forget the rest of the world.

 

************

 

LILLIAN’S POV

 

"We have a serious problem," I snarl, storming into Lex's chambers. 

 

"What is the problem, Mother?" Lex says cooly. 

 

"Your ungrateful excuse of a sister is in love with Kara Danvers. She wants to marry her someday. She's set her mint to it. We need to put a stop to this, even if you have to kill Kara yourself."

 

"I have a better idea. How about we had a tournament in combat and the winner gets Lena's hand in marriage? We name Kara the knight who will represent Camelot, and I know just the knight to take her down in the final. We'll make sure he has weapons fordged strong enough to hurt Kara Danvers, even if that means that we use magic to ensure that she dies." 

 

"I'll work on it right now. We'll announce the tournament tomorrow."

 

"She'll never know what hit her. We'll make her see her precious Kara Danvers bleed out." 

 

***********

 

LENA’S POV

 

I'm not happy to be here, waiting for my mother to get her 'announcement' over with. It's probably something stupid. Why must me and my brother be present for this? I had to leave Kara and change into my what my mother calls "the proper way a royal dresses". Not that I hate my dresses, I just prefer Kara's clothes. 

 

"People of Camelot, I have gathered you here today to announce a tournament. It will be in combat. The contestants will face an opponent each round until it is down to two contestants. The winner win the prize of money and my daughter's hand in marriage."

 

The people erupt in cheers as I just sit there and have to think. Did she just offer me up as a prize for a competition?

 

"The tournament will be in a week's time." With that, my mother walks off and is going back to the royal room. I get up fast to follow. I need to have a talk with my mother. 

 

"This is ridiculous, Mother! I'm going to marry for love, not for some silly competition! I love Kara. I want to marry Kara." 

 

"You will do as I say. I am the Queen and your mother. You must be out of your right mind if you actually think I will allow you to marry Kara Danvers." 

 

"I will not! I will marry Kara today, tomorrow, whatever will get me out of this tournament. I will be engaged if that's what needs to happen today to stop this. I will not go along with this, Mother! Just let me be happy." 

 

"You will, and no you will not wed her anytime soon, nor will it happen. The only way it will happen is if she wins this tournament. Which she won't, because she won't be in it." 

 

"No. I will, and I will do whatever it takes to make sure it happens, Mother." 

 

"Lena! Don't you turn your back on me and walk away from me, you ungrateful child! Get back here!" 

 

I run and run. I just need to cry and figure out how to fix this.

 

***********

 

KARA’S POV

 

I can't believe this. Well actually I can. This is Lillian we're talking about. Oh Rao, what am I going to do?

 

"Why looking so glum, Kara?" Lex's voice pull me out of my thoughts. "Don't worry. you'll be competing for my sister's hand in marriage. I will put you in, and you can prove you’re worthy. Just make sure you don't lose."

 

Lex is up to something, which I knew, but this is too nice. He leaves me sitting on the chair, staring at the floor. Let Rao be with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so good news I'm already working on the next chapter and I'm trying to make this one longer due to the content. Let me know what you think.


	15. The Sword and the Bracelet

Chapter 15

 

LENA’S POV

 

I go to my chambers and since I still had the clothes I borrowed from Kara, I change from my royal dress to the trousers and shirt. I just flop on my bed and curl up and cry. Of course my mother doesn't want me to be happy. She lives to make me misserable. She doesn't like Kara because Kara isn't a royal or noble class, and with me being the princess of Camelot, wanting to marry a servant would "make us look bad”. I think it would do the opposite because then they would have someone from among the people who understands them, because they are the people, although Kara won't wear dresses. I chuckle at that. Out of all the years I've knows her, she is always in trousers. 

 

I'm just sitting on my bed thinking when I hear my chamber doors open. I see Kara opening and closing the door. "Sam came to get me and thought that I might cheer you up a bit, or at least give some comfort." She sits on the end of the bed. She has a crinkle, which usually means she's thinking hard or worried. I can't help but get up from my spot near my pillow and go to where she is. I throw myself into her arms, and she catches me with ease. I can't help but start crying. I feel Kara pick me up and bring me to her lap. "I'm right here, it's okay." I just allow myself to cry into her shirt and neck. I go on for awhile until I lift my head from Kara's neck.

 

"Kara." She looks up at me as soon as I say her name I want to say “I love you”, but I find myself putting my lips on hers instead. It's slow, and I can taste the love and salt from my tears, but I need it. I need to feel Kara against me, but first I pull away from her. "I love you Kara." I look into her eyes as I say it. 

 

"I love you too, Lena," she says with love in her tone. I hesitate before I say the next words.

 

"I want you Kara. I want you to make love to me." 

 

"Lena." A surprised look and tone are seen and heard from Kara. She takes a deep breath and says, "I'm not rejecting you my love, but right now we're both scared and running on high emotions. You know how much I want you. Of course I want to make love to you, but if we do this now it feels like I'm saying goodbye to you. I promise we will get through this and our first time will be so special, not just because I'm with you but also because you won't have to be afraid. You're not going to lose me. I will always be here for you. I promise I'll marry you, and then we can make love whenever we want. We don't even have to wait ‘til marriage. We could as soon we're engaged if that's what you wish." 

 

"Really? You still want to marry me after today? So that means after the tournament we can?" 

 

"Of course, my love. Nothing can change that."

 

I can't help but cuddle into Kara. I love when she holds me. I feel safe. 

 

"I know that we aren't going to make love today, and your mom set up this tournament. I was wondering if I could ask you something. I know that we haven't been together for very long, but I do know we've wanted to be together for a very long time." She reaches in her pocket and pulls out a bracelet I haven't ever seen before. "I'm from the planet Krypton. This is something my mother gave me before I was sent here. On Krypton, we didn't wear rings. We wore bracelets. This was my mom's bracelet. I never thought I would be giving this to someone, let alone find someone. I know that you already told me you wanted to marry me someday. Lena, will you accept this bracelet, and will you do the honor of marrying me? I know it doesn't have to be right away, but I want you to have this," Kara rambles out.

 

"Yes," I say and kiss her. "It will always be yes."

 

Kara kisses me. I wordlessly hold out my wrist when we pull apart. She smiles and puts the bracelet on my left wrist. I'm engaged to Kara Danvers, I think. I can't help but smile, I'm so happy. 

 

"Lena, you should know Lex told me that he put me in the tournament. I don't know what he's planning, but I promise you I'll win." 

 

**********

 

KARA’S POV

 

A couple hours later, and Lena has gone to bed. I can tell by her heart beat it's a deep sleep. I slowly move my arms from around Lena. Since I'm spooning her, it makes it easier to move. Once I maneuver out of her grasp and bed, it's time for me to grab my shoes and my sword just in case and go talk to this dragon. 

 

I just need to make my way to the dragon. Out of all the places to be, I would think it would want light of some sort. I reach for the torch on the wall and make my way to the dragon. It's a little trickier the closer you get to the place where the dragon is, but I manage it. Finally, I get to the darkness where the only light for me at least is the torch. 

 

"Hello! I need your help. Are you there?"

 

"How can I be of help now, young Kryptonitian?"

 

"What do I do? A tournament has been set up. The Queen has offered Lena's hand in marriage as reward."

 

"You fight for her, no matter what." 

 

"What if I lose?" 

 

"I suggest you do not." 

 

"I know Lex is up to something, putting me in this tournament. Do you have an idea of what, or can you offer me any clues?" 

 

"No."

 

"What do you mean no! You know my destiny, but-" 

 

"I may not know, but I can do this. Put your sword there so I can get the blade." The dragon gets close to it and opens it mouth and breathes fire on my sword. It doesn't look like it did before. It has writing on it now. It looks like a brand new sword. Maybe it is. 

 

"What did you do to it?" I ask in awe.

 

"I forged the sword Excalibur. It is yours. Young Zor-El, you must wield it only. One more thing, you cannot let Lex Luthor get ahold of that sword." With that, the dragon takes off.

 

Well, that was eventful, I think. That's one sassy dragon. I grab the sword and decide once I reach the stairs to just use my superspeed to Lena's chambers. It's late, and I don't want anyone to find me suspicious, so I open her door quietly. I put down Excalibur, take off my boots, and climb back into bed. I climb in behind Lena and spoon her once again, and I close my eyes and fall asleep. It's been a long day. 

 

Morning comes, and sometime in the middle of the night I went from spooning Lena to lying on my back with Lena practically on top of me. I can feel that my shirt was pushed up, and Lena has one hand on my skin. She's asleep though. I can't help but smile and pull Lena closer to me. I kiss her head that is on my chest. 

 

I could probably go get us some breakfast and come back before she wakes up. I'll just be careful and use my speed a bit. Grabbing my boots again, I write out a quick note and leave it by her pillow. I get out the door and I am really hungry, so I just speed passed people, grab food, and go back in. I stopped when I saw flowers and decided to bring those too. By the time I get back, like I thought, she is still asleep. I set the food and flowers down and sit in the chair. While this is nice, the harsh reality is that the tournament is coming fast. I hear the door open as I'm eating something and getting my glass of water. I turn and Sam is entering. She looks at the bed and sees Lena is asleep, so she doesn't talk just yet. She grabs my hand and points to the door. 

 

Once outside the room, she says"Kara, please tell me you are going to fix this. If not, what are we going to do?" There's urgency in her tone.

 

"I have a plan. Sort of. Lex has given me permission to enter the tournament, and I am doing so. The plan so far is to win the tournament, not die, and I don't actually have much of plan. There's not much I can plan for except hope none of the contenders are horrible at fighting, and make it look like I have normal strength and speed." The last part I say quietly. "I win, I have Lena's hand in marriage, and I will have won it fair and square. Lena is happy, and she won't be married to some boy who wants her for her looks and status." 

 

"So you just need to make sure you win, that should br easy right? I mean, because you can't get hurt." She whispers the last part. 

 

"I can hear Lena waking up, so we can continue our talk in her chambers." I open the door for Sam. Lena is sitting up in bed, and reading the note, she looks up and sees Sam and I. She comes up to me and hugs me.

 

“Darling.” She leans up to kiss me. Sam clears her throat, and we pull apart. 

 

“Oh no, keep on kissing. Just ignore me. Why not just start taking each other's clothes off while your at it?" 

 

"Sam, you know you're my dearest friend. Of course I'm happy to see you, and I'm not taking off Kara's clothes with you in the room." 

 

"Don't worry I don't want to see it." 

 

"You saying I'm not hot enough for you?" I ask, feeling a bit offended. 

 

"You're just not my type. I'm not saying you aren't attractive."

 

I bring my shirt up and show my abs. “You're right, I'm very attractive." 

 

"Put your shirt back down, Kara! I don't want to see that!" Sam covers her eyes. “Before all this we were discussing what Kara is going to do about the tournament. We need a plan, and all she has is win, not die, and that's it I think. Is that really a good enough plan?"

 

"I think it's the best we can do,” I say. “You know I can't exactly get injured. If something is wrong I'll try to let you know. We got this."

 

************

 

LEX’S POV

 

A dark cloaked figure walks into the tavern. It goes straight to the back table where someone is waiting for him.

 

"Edge, I'm glad to see you could make it." 

 

"You called upon my presence, and you pay well. Usually you call me when you can't get something done by yourself. So let's cut to the point, who do I need to kill?" 

 

"Kara Danvers. She's a servant that helps the court physician."

 

"Why do you need me to get rid of a servent? Aren't those easily disposable?"

 

"You don't think I've tried? She's not exactly easy to kill. My sister is in love with her and has gone as far as to publicly declare she wants to wed this servant." I sneer as I say it. 

 

Edge laughs and takes off his hood. "Your sister, the princess of Camelot, wants to wed a servant? My, my, my, who knew a Luthor could stoop so low?" He smirks.

 

"Watch your tongue when you speak about my family name. I don't ask you here because I like you, Edge. Are you going to accept the job and take care of it or not?" 

 

“I'll take the job. I want half now to ensure payment and the other half can wait til after it's done." 

 

"Fine. Kill her, no matter what it takes. If that means breaking the rules to the tournament, then so be it. I want her dead." A dark tone creeps in my voice. 

 

"I'll get it done. I must say the servent girl must be something in bed for a princess to want to wed her. If she hasn't already bedded your sister by now, I'm sure very soon she will if she feels so strongly." 

 

"I could care less about my sister. Be in Camelot by nightfall! The money will be waiting for you in your chambers, along with the weapons you will use, and you may only use those. I had them personally made for you and added something extra to them. One more thing, you fail me Edge, I'll kill you myself." 

 

**************

 

"Is it done?" Mother asks as soon as I enter her chambers.

 

"Yes, he has been told what's expected. I got the weapons touched with magic. There is no way she can escape this. Once the tournament begins, the countdown to Kara Danvers’s death begins."

 

"You've done well, son." 

 

***************

 

LENA’S POV

 

"Lena is this really necessary?" 

 

Kara is getting the proper armour for the tournament. 

 

"Yes, darling, it is. I know you are going to be okay, but I love you and I want to make sure you have the proper armour. You will also be getting a shield, and don't give the ‘you won't need it’." 

 

"Yes, dear," Kara says and is looking around to find the shield she wants to pick. She ends up picking one with the Camelot seal, but it looks a little different than the other ones. It's probably just the shape. There are a couple different shields, depending on what people prefer. She already picked- or I picked- the armour she would be using and made sure that it would be ready for tomorrow.

 

Contestants had already started arriving, all men of course. Why wouldn’t they let women enter the tournament, exept Kara? I start to play with the bracelet on my left wrist. I have been doing that since I put it on. It's always nice to remember it's there and what it means. I'm just standing there tracing my bracelet when Kara comes up behind me and hugs me. She kisses my neck and hugs me around my waist. “Enjoying your bracelet?" 

 

"You know I am." I can't help but smile.

 

"Well, I've finished picking everything for the tournament, so how about we retire to your chambers and possibly celebrate that bracelet?" 

 

"What did you have in mind?" 

 

"Well I was thinking a little food, cuddling, and maybe a little something else?"

 

"What kind of a little something else?" I ask, not sure what she means. 

 

Kara kisses my neck again, but she bites my earlobe and pull its a bit. 

 

"Oh!" I say, surprised, but I don't oppose. “Well, we better get going now then." I pull Kara along with me. Once we reach my chambers, I open the door and push Kara against the door. I reach behind her to lock the door. 

 

"Is there a reason you're locking the door?" Kara teases.

 

"You know why."

 

"Do I ?" Kara pretends to think. 

 

"You better, you did tease me." 

 

"Mmmm I guess I did." Kara kisses me and pickes me up. 

 

I break the kiss. “You know, if this is what happens when we get engaged, I will retract my answer after this and you can ask me again tomorrow." I can't help but giggle and smile.

 

Kara smiles back at me. This is home.

 

*************

 

"Was this new wardrobe necessary, Lena, for the tournament." Kara says more so than asks.

 

“You don't like it, darling?" 

 

"I like it, I just- you went through a lot to make sure I was prepared for this tournament," Kara says. 

 

"I did it because I love you. Also, I like this outfit. It's like the one you wore to the feast. It makes you look handsome or beautiful, whichever you prefer," I say as I put my hands on her front. “I also asked Winn to act as your stand in servant, but I know you won't address him as that, but he was more than happy to help and Lex said he was ok with it." 

 

"I appreciate all that you have done for me, my love." 

 

"Oh I know you do. You showed me yesterday, which I did enjoy even if you must make me wait for the making love. The cuddling was excellent as well. You make a wonderful pillow, darling."

 

"I know I do. I should get ready for the tournament. I know that it shouldn't be hard, but I'm still dreading it. All the layers that go on top of the clothes I have on- it's quite annoying." 

 

"I gave Winn something yesterday to add to your outfit once it's all in place. He picked up all your stuff yesterday and should be waiting for you in your tent." 

 

"Okay, simple enough. I'll see you afterwards?"

 

"Yes, darling." I put my arms around Kara's neck and she leans down to kiss me. It's sweet and tastes like Kara. "Be careful.” I pull away and put my forehead to hers. 

 

************

 

KARA’S POV 

 

Moving through what seemed like the valley of tents, it's hard to hear all that is being said about me.

 

"Like a servent could win this tournament, let alone a girl." 

 

"She won't be difficult to beat, she's a girl." 

 

"How long do you think she'll last?" 

 

"The servent girl isn't half bad looking, she must be amazing in bed to land the princess." 

 

"Rumor has it, she's already bedded the princess. Heard the princess was gorgeous." 

 

"I can't wait ‘til I beat her. I'm fighting against her first. I'll take that princess right out from under her." I look up real quick to see who said that. It's a tall, dark skinned man who looks like he's way too confident about himself, literally. I'll fix that. 

 

I reach my tent. I see a Winn sitting inside."Winn!" We meet in a hug. “I haven't seen you in forever. I'm so glad it's you helping me today."

 

"It has. I know, I was so happy. I don't have to deal with Lex. Maybe when you win you could keep me and be nice to me. You'd be heaven to serve compared to Lex. So I polished everything and sharpened the sword. We just need to get everything on you, so let's get started, shall we?" 

 

Putting all the layers that go on has never looked fun, and I’m learning now it is not. Winn actually puts everything on me pretty quick. He's putting on the last minute things. He's sliding the sword into my belt. I see him go back for one more thing. He's bringing me a purple cloth piece that looks very expensive. “Lena told me to make sure this goes on your arm. It's from one of her dresses. She is picking you as her champion." He ties it on my left arm. I can't help but smile at it. 

 

"Thank you, Winn." 

 

"Alright Danvers, it's time for you to go kick all those knights’ asses." He hands me a helmet, and so the tournament begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and don't worry I am already nearly done with the next chapter. Will Kara be able to kick Lex's bald ass or not?


	16. The Tournament Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. I got sick, then got hurt at work, then I had to work crazy hours plus the possibility of flooding but I'm back.

Chapter 16 

 

KARA’S POV

 

Walking to the arena where the fighting will be is definitely intimating. Winn is with me. He said he wanted to hold my helmet, so I let him. There's the tall, dark man who I heard talking about fighting me first round. Winn told me his name was James, and he believes he is a knight, not a prince. 

 

James looks like he's very relaxed at the moment. He sizes me and laughs a bit. He puts his helmet on, and I hear him say, "What makes a servant like yourself think you're good enough to be anything but a concubine for the princess?"

 

Ugh, men. "Shut up and fight me," I say, putting on the helmet. 

 

"I'll make this quick for you," he says as his helmet is slipped on. Yeah, that's what he thinks. He takes his sword out and puts it out towards the middle. 

 

During tournaments based on combat, we're supposed to hit our swords with them facing outward so symbolize that it's going to follow the rules. So, I draw my sword, and we do the hit on the sword. He doesn't wait long after to attack. I can see he is using his strength to strike. He brings his sword to strike me from high, but I meet his blade and block it. He didn't exept that. I move my blade to where it knocks his off of mine. We are exchanging a few blows, and I make sure to go at human speed until I'm tired of this game. I speed up a bit, still appearing at human speed, and get a few blows in. I knock his helmet off. He looks genuinely worried and gassed, breathing heavy. I take off my helmet and toss it on the ground. The crowd liked that, I'm assuming due to the cheers. 

 

"I've had enough of you," James says, panting. He points his sword at me. He is running towards me. He's going to swing at me, but I dodge it and two more after that. I try to make sure it's not noticable how easy it is for me to dodge. I finally bring my sword up to swing at James. He drops his sword and uses his shield to block the blows I'm delivering. He's being backed up to the stands. I hear him grunt as he and pushed his sheild against me. I have to pretend like it affects me, but once I see an opening I use my shield to hit him on the chin, which seems to disorient him. He drops his sheild and sword. I punch him, and he almost goes in the stands but he pushes himself up. I bring my sword to swing at James, but he dodges me until we reach the edge of the field, which had a couple food stands. I kick him this time, and he falls closer to a stand, and then I push him using my shield. He goes flying into the pies. 

 

"Not the pies," I groan. 

 

James is down and hasn't got back up. He looks to be knocked out. One down, two more to go today. Surprisingly, the crowd loved it and cheered. 

 

I let James’s squire look at him, but they're moving the Camelot seal up one row so I won this round. I walk back to my tent, or try to, when I see Winn waiting for me. He is holding out his hands for my helmet. After that, it was just Winn "attending" to my wounds. James didn't really get a hit in so I don't have to cover it up. 

 

"Next you'll face Mon-el of Daxum. He's a prince. After that you are fighting Sara Lancelot. I am not quite sure what her rank is, but I am sure she's not a princess." 

 

"I wasn't aware there was another woman competing." 

 

"You can't possibly be worried. You'll win easily." 

 

"I'm not. I just am surprised is all." 

 

"Kara, how did you not know Lena was in love with you? I mean the way she looked at you was proof, and she also called you by a term of endearment." 

 

"I'm a servant. We have known each other for years now. I never thought I could be worthy of the the princess and her affection. I just assumed she was being nice to me."

 

"Nice is what she is to me. She's smitten with you," Winn chuckles. "I don't think you have to wait long til the next fight. It just depends on how long the other fights take." 

 

Some time later, it's time for the next fight. This time it's Mon-El, a prince. That means double the ego as last time. 

 

He holds himself like he knows he's all that. Seeing the girls react and cheer for him is making me feel nauseated. I ignore them and put my helmet on, and draw my sword. "Are you going to fight sometime today, or do you need to the ladies to ensure your ego is big enough to fight?" I put my sword out in the middle, waiting for his to hit it, but it doesn't happen. Instead, he put his helmet on, draws his sword, and goes straight to strike me. Guess he's not one to care for rules. He's just another man that is using his strength to fight and anger towards my comment, I assume, which is a mistake. I blocked his blow with my sword, and continue to block until I can move his sword out of the way and strike. He jumps back instead of blocking, so I continue to use that until he's back up to one of podiums, and I bring it to strike. I don't want to kill, but scaring him should do the trick. I bring it up to strike but I'm not aiming for him , I'm aiming for the wood next to him. 

 

He screams and says loudly, "I yeild! Don't kill me! I yield, I yeild." He drops his sword and shield. My sword is in the wood right next to his head. I pull the sword out and start to walk away from him, about to put my blade back in my belt. Before I can, I hear him yell,"Nice sword you got there! Must be a perk of being in bed with the princess!" 

 

I put my blade back in my belt, and turn back towards him since I hadn't walked very far from him, and go up to him and punch him right in the nose. "That's for the princess," I tell him as he is knocked out on thr ground. 

 

My shield gets moved up another level, so I'm past this battle. Meeting Winn again, he takes my helmet, and we retire to the tent. Now it's just Sara Lancelot left for today. 

 

"So are you excited to face another girl in this competition? Not a dude who will look and be condescending." 

 

"Yeah I am, actually. It might be nice to fight someone who sees me as an equal." 

 

Some time passes. Winn and I have a conversation. It's nice. Even though Lena got him to be my servant today, I don't treat Winn like that. He's my friend. We talk until someone comes to notify us we have five minutes to get ready for the fight or forfeit, which is normal to ask.

 

I see Sara Lancelot when Winn and I are walking back to the arena. She looks like she works out and holds herself with confidence. This should be fun. 

 

"I've been looking forward to this. You're the girl who's been kicking all the men's asses. I'm Sara Lancelot, and you are?" Sara holds out her hand for me to shake.

 

"Kara Danvers. I have also been looking forward to this." I shake her hand. 

 

"So do tell, what is your relationship with the princess? I can tell there’s something by the way she looks at you even from here," Sara says in a low voice. "I'm not going to take her from you, don't worry. I just want to have some fun. You can trust me. I swing that way too. I have someone back home, too. I just wanted to see what the buzz was about." Sara winks.

 

"We're... together. Her family doesn't approve of it."

 

"Because you of your status, right?"

 

"Yes, unfortunately I’m not royalty."

 

"Well, Kara Danvers, let's put on a good show, but you go get your girl. Put a ring on that girl." Sara proceeds to put her helmet on, and I do the same. We clank swords in the middle. This is actually fun. Sara is a very gifted swordswoman. We keep the blows at blow for blow, and Sara was actually pretty fast. We were having fun during the battle, until I knew it was time for me to just get it over with. Sara was okay with that. She gave me a wink indicating she knew what was about to happen. I didn't hold back on Sara, and she didn't hold back on me, but I end up winning over her. The last move is with our swords meeting in the middle of the arena, and I make a move to disarm her. Sara yields, but she is smiling. 

 

"Good fight, although personally I think I let you win Danvers." Sara winks at me. 

 

Sara and I continue to talk while the crowd starts to clear out. I ask her if she wants to go back to my tent so we don't have to to stand in the middle of the arena. Once we get to my tent, Winn starts to help me take off all the extra layers of chainmail and all that is required for combat. It's nice to be in the clothes Lena got me. Sara did the same. We exchanged pleasant conversation as we did so. Sara understands that being a woman who can wield a sword isn't taken seriously. We're sitting down and just trying to cook when I see Lena come through the tent opening. "Kara!" Lena says with a smile. 

 

"Hey, there's your lady love, Kara. I can't say that I blame her. You do have nice biceps." Sara grabs one of my biceps and squeezes. 

 

Lena doesn't look happy. She comes to where I am and pulls me from Sara's grasp. Before I can say anything, Lena grabs me and kisses me roughly. This is with a lot of passion. I don't think this would usually be allowed in public. 

Lena pulls away and I'm still feeling the affects of the kiss.

 

"Wow." Sara interrupts the moment and says, "Is this a sneak peek of what happens in the princess of Camelot's chambers? Is there a slot open for me to join?" 

 

Lena doesn't even hesitate. "No, there is not. I am all Kara needs to be pleased in the bedroom, thank you very much." 

 

"Uh- ummmm- uh-" I stuffer out.

 

"Okay, well, I'm going to take this as my cue to leave. I'll be in Camelot for awhile, so I'll come visit. And Danvers, you have quite the taste in women. I applaud it." Sara winks and leaves. “Come on, Winnie boy, I'll take you to the tavern and show you the pretty girls I can help you with." 

 

"Lena, what was-mmmmm-" Lena pushes me into the chair and starts to kiss me more. I guess we can talk after this. After sometime, we part, and I can't help but wonder what brought this on. "Not like I didn't enjoy that, but why the sudden desire?" 

 

"She was flirting with you," Lena says, annoyed.

 

"She was?" My crinkle is back.

 

"Yes. I didn't like it. You're going to marry me, not her."

 

"Love, of course I'm going to marry you. I only have eyes for you. You're my bethrothed. I love you, Lena Luthor. So, Sara was flirting with me. I didn't care or notice in all honesty. I was talking about you." 

 

"Oh, really? All good things?"

 

"Very good things. On a serious note, I need to bathe after today's events, especially if I'm going to retire back to your chambers for the night." 

 

"You could use mine again if you would like."

 

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude. Besides, I really did sweat today."

 

"I'm so sure." Lena has this dream-like stare on her face. I wonder what she's thinking about. "Maybe, I could um- help you out? Not like that- well I mean, I don't oppose." Lena goes red for once. 

 

"Oh- um- I think it would be nice, but you don't have to. I did get pretty sweaty today. It's not exactly a princess's dream."

 

"Well, I'm not your ordinary princess, now am I?

 

"Well, not really. I mean, you are a princess, but you're different."

 

"I am different, darling. For one, I'm your future wife, and your future wife wants to help you. So please, let me do so." Lena kisses me again but with more tenderness and affection. I nod in agreement and kiss her back. 

 

*****************

 

LENA’S POV

 

Most of the remaining comptetors looked as they had gone to where they were staying in Camelot. I held Kara's hand as we made our way back to my chambers. I end up holding onto her arm as well on the way back. 

 

"Did you already have dinner?" Kara asks. 

 

"I did not, darling. We can have that as well. I'll make sure someone brings something to us for dinner." 

 

"You don't have to. I can always go get some food and come right back in seconds." 

 

"I want to, darling." 

 

"If you insist, love." 

 

I stop right before we turn into the hallway that leads to my chambers and put my arms around Kara's neck. I lean up to kiss her. Kara caught my off guard and picked me up. I can't help but giggle into the kiss. "You couldn't resist could you?"

 

"Resist being able to pick up my future wife? Never. Besides, you love it." 

 

Sam decides in that moment to make herself noticed. "Ahem, my lady, Kara, would you anything for dinner? I'm assuming that both of you did not eat, and sucking each other's face off does not count." 

 

"It's nice to see you too, Sam. Dinner sounds wonderful. Make sure to get yourself something as well." 

 

"Just remember to keep it in your pants ‘til I get back. I do not want to see anything. I'm talking to you Danvers. Shirt stays on." With that, Sam walks away. 

 

"I don't think I can promise that," I say but not loud enough for Sam to hear. 

 

Kara smirks at me and holds me a bit tighter. "Well then," she says, barely above a whisper. "We better hurry before Sam gets back." I laugh lightly. “Seriously. I do not want to end up on the other side of that girl’s water pitcher again.”

 

We reach my chambers, and Kara sets me back on my feet. I feel dazed. She leans in to place a gentle kiss on my lips, but I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer. At this point, I don’t even care if Sam or anyone else barges in. I need her so bad. My lips move possessively against hers as I hold her close to me. She gives a little grunt of something between surprise and desire, and I press harder. In this moment, she’s my Kara, and nobody else exists. There is no tournament of knights or royal family members threatening to take her away for me. 

 

I move my hand up to her hair, and I feel the grime clinging to her. Reality sets back in, but I’m determined to stay positive. I pull away with an impish smile. “Let me run the bath for you,” I instruct. “Be a good girl and get undressed for me.”

 

Kara turns a very interesting shade of red, and her eyes bulge in her head. She looks like she’s trying to speak, but she only nods eagerly. 

 

"What just happened?" I hear Kara ask herself.

 

I turn away, not because I want to, but because I need to fetch water for my love. I fill the bath just as quick as I can. If I rush, it’s only because I’m eager to have Kara beneath me, her vast expanse of toned skin laid out before me to take care of, and all those muscles. I don't understand how Sam can complain. I go to put the bucket where it's usually kept. 

I go back to where Kara was last time I left her, but she's not there. Her shoes are though, and her socks. I'm guessing she already made her way to the bath behind the folding screen. I make my own way behind the folding screen. I was right. Kara has already taken off her shirt and top undergarments. I do love those back muscles. 

 

My mind keeps going places that it should not right now- the things Kara could do to me, and I would feel those back muscles and broad shoulders. 

Should I be staring as Kara's undresses? No. But I'm not looking away. She gets in the bath and makes a sound of relief. 

 

I make up my mind. Within seconds, I strip down and move towards the bath behind Kara. She turns her head and gasps. “L-L-Lena! Wha-what are y-y-you doing?” Her skin turns bright red, which is oddly adorable. 

 

“Hush, my love,” I whisper as I step into the warm water and lower myself to Kara’s level. “I’m going to take care of you.” Though still blushing, Kara relaxes her body against me. I bring the rag up to Kara’s shoulder and gently wipe at the grime there, made up of sweat and dirt. Kara sighs peacefully as I continue making circling movements down her back, enjoying the feel of her muscles against my hand. 

 

We sit in silence for awhile as I focus on the warmth of her soft skin. To think that she will be all mine as soon as this stupid tournament is over is almost enough to make my heart burst. But when I think of the tournament, I remember that it was my brother Lex who ensured Kara entered, and I worry. My brother is not a good man, and my family hates me for not living up to the Luthor expectations. Loving Kara is what’s putting her in danger, but I can’t afford to think like that now. I need to trust in Kara’s strength. 

 

“You’re thinking very loudly over there,” Kara comments, her brow crinkling. “What’s on your mind?”

 

I gently scrub her face. Anyone except Kara would be bloody and bruised, but my alien girl is tougher than all of them. “Nothing new, darling. Just promise me that no matter what happens, you will come back to me safely once this is all over.”

 

“I promise,” Kara whispers to me. “Nothing can keep me away from you.”

 

Kara looks like herself again. I take one last look at her muscular body before pulling myself out of the water. “Let me get you a towel, darling,” I say before walking away. 

 

And of course the moment I leave is the moment I hear Sam’s voice echoing through the hallway, and I just know she’s going to barge in on something she doesn’t want to see again. Well, I suppose it’s her own fault for not being more careful.

I grab a towel for myself and put it around me, making sure I grab another towel for Kara and go behind the folding screen where Kara is still sitting in the bath. I go behind where Kara's back is to and kneel. I hug her shoulders. "I know you can't get hurt, but I can't lose you. I know you promised to come back to me, but I have a bad feeling, Kara. Promise me, you'll tell me if you feel something is off or you think you're in danger." 

 

Kara grabs one of my arms that is hugging her. "I promise, Lena. You're not going to lose me. I'll always be here for you." 

 

"I know. I have a cloth you can use to dry yourself and cover up if you want. I mean I don't think you need it, but that's just me."

 

Kara takes the cloth from me and stands up and wraps it around herself. "As lovely as it would be to walk around like that, I don't fancy getting in the path of Sam and her pitcher again. I only have so many clothes." I hug Kara, and she holds me close to her. Inhaling her scent always calms me. I feel Kara cup my face in her hands, and she puts her forehead to mine. "Nothing could keep me from you, Lena Luthor. I love you so much. I promise I'll come back to you after this tournament is all done, and I will marry you." Kara kisses me softly, but pours love into the kiss. She moves her hands from my face to my waist. I seize my opportunity to put my arms around her neck and use my teeth to pull at her bottom lip. Kara pulls away. "I know what you are trying to do."

 

"I'm innocent. I would never try anything." I bat my eyelashes at her.

 

"Maybe if you're patient, I can promise kisses before bed. I'm not getting a pitcher of water spilled on me again. I can hear Sam, so I'm going to get fresh clothes on and meet you right out here." With that, Kara lets go and goes to her clothes that were put out for her. "You just gonna stand there and watch?" A teasing tone comes out of her mouth. 

 

"I wouldn't mind. It's a nice....view." I can't help but to red. 

 

A knock at the door gets my attention. “I'm covering my eyes, well not opening them until you confirm it's safe. Please tell me you both have clothes on, otherwise I will die again." 

 

"If you're asking if I have a shirt on, then yes Sam." Kara already got dressed and was in fresh, clean clothes. 

 

"Oh thank God. I brought you guys dinner, and I was going to have dinner with Alex- don't even think about saying anything Danvers. I see that face. So, I'm going to to head out and remember, try to keep it in your pants." Sam walks right back out and closes the door. 

 

Dinner looks pretty good, and I’m actually very hungry, but I should probably get some clothes on before we eat. "You can go ahead and get started, and I'll get ready in some of your nightclothes, darling." After getting ready in Kara's nightclothes, I join Kara at the little table that's in my chambers. Dinner is nice, the food is good, and the company is the best. 

 

***************

 

I have troubled thoughts throughout the night. I could tell everything was intense, even though Kara was in bed with me. I don't remember already going back to the arena, and is that Morgan Edge fighting Kara? Why is my vision not clear? Kara is struggling against Edge, and she has a cut on her cheek, but- wait, she doesn't get hurt. Edge is bleeding too from cuts. Kara looks likes she's actually slowing down. Is that a bruise? The fight intensifies, and they both start fighting harder until Edge's sword goes through Kara, but not all the way, and Kara's sword goes all the way through Edge. 

 

I bolt up front my bed, sweaty and breathing heavily. I am frantically looking for Kara, but she's not in the bed, so she must be already at her tent. No, no, I have to go warn her. I try to toss the blankets from on top of me and get out of bed. Sam comes through the door, sees me in my state, and comes up to me. 

 

"Lena, hey it's ok! You had another dream, didn't you? Come on, let's talk about it. Breathe and calm down."

 

"It's-its K-kara, I saw her! She got s-s-stabbed! I have to go warn her!" 

 

"Hey, let's calm you down first and get into some not sweaty clothes, and we can go see Kara, okay?"

 

****************

 

Little did either of us know that one of the remaining contestants had snuck into my room somehow to see if the princess was actually with the servant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sara Lancelot will return. Let me know what you think or have any questions.


	17. Just A Scratch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here y'all go! Enjoy!

Chapter 17

 

 

LENA’S POV 

 

Sam had managed to convince me to change out of my sweaty clothes, but I’m still very anxious and worried. I put on one of my more casual dresses. Sam wants me to eat before I went go find Kara, but I just grab a piece of bread and head out to go find Kara. I try not to let other people see I’m worried as I make my way down to the arena. I see the tents close by. I start to walk faster than I already was walking and try to ignore anyone who looks at me or looks like they want to talk to me. 

 

"What's the princess doing down here in the tents? Looking for a good time, sweetheart?" A contender who definitely lacks hygiene steps in front of me. 

 

"Not with the likes of you. Now, move. That is an order from the princess." 

 

"I don't think so, sweetheart. Why? So you can go to your little servant girl you're sleeping with? Yeah, we know about that; we as in the remaining competitors and the ones who already got eliminated."

 

"Move! That is an order from the Princess of Camelot!" I am not in the mood for this. I just want to see Kara. 

 

"I have a better idea. How about I kiss you and show you I'm better than a servant girl?" He tries to touch my arm but I don't let him. 

 

"I think you need to step away from Lady Lena before I make you, James. Didn't learned when I beat you and eliminated you when we fought, did you?" I start to move past James to go to Kara, but James grabs my arm before I can get passed him to Kara. 

 

I can tell Kara is getting mad. She grabs James’s upper arm and squeezes. "Let her go, or I break,” she growls, indicating towards his arm. James lets go of my arm. I go to Kara, and she wraps her free arm around me. Kara still has her hand on James upper arm, still squeezing. "Come near Lena again or touch her, and I'll make sure you regret it." With that, she lets go of his arm, and he rubs where she most likely bruised it.

James walks away, grumbling. "Lena are you okay? Did he hurt you? You look worried, what's wrong?" Kara sounds concerned. 

 

"Can we go in your tent and talk, please? Just not out here." I pull Kara into her tent, and she sits in one of the chairs that is in the tent. 

I sit down on her lap and hold her close. "Kara, please don't fight anymore. I can't lose you," I beg. 

 

"Lena, we talked about this last night. I can't get hurt, remember? You're not going to lose me. What's brought this on?"

 

"I had a dream- a vision. I saw you get injured, and you possibly d-died K-Kara! Please just stop, and we can figure something out. Just don't leave m-me." 

 

"Hey, I'm right here. These dre-visions, they don't always come true do they?" I shake my head no. "Well, then maybe we can change how it happens and I don't get hurt." 

 

"Kara, I don't understand why they happen. They just do. What if you just drop out of the tournament and we run away together? Get married even?"

 

"You know I would if it was simple, but I can win this and we can get married here. I just have to win the tournament, and you'll be able to marry me. You're the princess of Camelot, you don't think people would be looking for you?"

 

"I don't care! I just want you."

 

"You have me, always. I promise." Kara holds me, and tries to make me less anxious. It works, but I can't help but worry. Maybe I am just over reacting. 

 

"Promise me you'll come back to me and marry me after all this? If you can promise me that, I won't try to keep convincing you not to compete."

 

"I promise I will come back to you after all this, and you will be my wife." 

 

I barely let her finish before I put my lips on hers. Apparently I let it go farther than I thought because before I knew it, I heard Kara make a noise in the back of her throat, and either Kara or myself had moved me to a position with my legs on either side of Kara. There’s the desire that's been building up for awhile since we've been exploring pur physical relationship more. Although Kara, being the gentlewoman she is, never goes too far. I would not oppose exploring more of our physical relationship. It's just a matter of will Kara want to, or will she pull away like she's been doing?

 

Separating my lips from Kara's, I think it's always nice I can make her short of breath when kissing. It just helps my confidence. I put my forhead on hers and just take in the moment. 

"If that's what me just reasurring I'm going to marry you gets me, I wonder what I'll get when we're actually married," Kara says with a smile. 

 

"You could get what you would be getting as my wife even now, Kara. Kissing, cuddling and... sex. If you want, I mean." When I mentioned the word sex, Kara had grabbed one the chair and chunk of wood was in her hand. 

 

"S-s-sex?" Her voice is an octave higher than usual.

 

"I would love if you were my first and only, Kara. I love you so much. Plus you're going to be my wife, and we get to spend the rest of our lives together. I don't want you to feel pressured. I just want you to know how feel." I don't want it scare her off by coming on too strong. 

 

"Lena, of course I want that, but remember what I said last time we talked about this-"

 

"I know what you said last time, but this time is different. I'm still scared, but I'm sure I want you, all of you." Maybe she actually doesn't want me that way, and I can keep dreaming about it.

 

"You think it's possible that I don't want you in that way? What did I do to make you think that, Lena?" Kara asks, concern lacing her voice.

 

"It's not that I don't think you want me. I just- I'm not sure if I'm pushing too fast or too far for your comfort level. I mean I've liked you for years, since I was probably twelve. My feelings for you just continued to grow, and now we're together and I'm grown up now. I can't help but feel this way."

 

"Hey, it's ok you feel that way. I want you too, Lena, a lot. I would tell you if you're pushing too far or too fast, but I'm happy if you're happy. I only said no to sex the other time you asked because, like I said, I didn't want it to feel like goodbye. I didn't reject you because I don't feel sexual desire for you. I do feel it." Before I can respond, Kara starts to say something again. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that if you really want to take our relationship to the next level soon, I would love that. I would also be okay if you wanted to wait ‘til after the tournament, or even if we wait ‘til we get married."

 

"Really?" I can't help but smile.

 

"Yes, really." Kara pecks me on the lips. The moment was nice while it lasted. Right as I put my lips on Kara's, there's a voice that interupts the moment.

 

"You know, sister, I don't think kissing Kara is going to help her win, nor do I think that that it is wise to be showing favoritism in this tournament. We both know Kara will win, don't we? I mean, who else would marry you and make you the happiest, right my dear sister?

I didn't mean to ruin the intimate moment. Love and intamancy are quite the beautiful thing, aren't they? Especially between you two. Who would have thought a servant was worthy of my sister's hand? Yet here we are." 

 

Kara had gotten rid of the wood she had in her hand somehow. I don't see how Lex absent-mindedly walked around the tent, just talking and gesturing with his hands. I move to where I'm just sitting, sideways on Kara's lap. 

 

"I don't think it causes any harm to show affection to Kara, Lex. Better yet, Lex, what are you doing in Kara's tent?" 

 

"I just wanted to visit Kara and wish her the best of luck. She has my vote to win. So is it a crime to visit my future in-law, Lena?" 

 

"No. It doesn't seem like something you would do is all." 

 

"Well, I appreciate it Lex. It's good to know who you are rooting for. Lena appreciates it. She just is worried about me is all." Kara finally speaks up while rubbing my arms. 

 

"Why is my dear sister worried? Before I go Kara, don't let the edge of the sword catch you off guard. I will see you when your fights are up then." With that Lex, leaves the tent. 

 

********************************

 

LENA’S POV 

 

Kara has three fights today, and then tomorrow should be the last of them. Hopefully my vision doesn't come true. The first few fights keep my attention barely, but it's due to the anxiety. Kara's first fight is against a rather well built man who looks to be around the same age as me. Of course he's a prince from another kingdom, and they think me marrying him would be good for their kingdom. With the Luthor wealth and rather impressive army and reputation, Lex and I are considered to be suitable to be married off. Once people realize that I am not a full Luthor, the appeal is gone, but not for Lex. Girls wants to marry Lex, but I don't think Lex has it in him to love anyone other than himself. Last time someone tried to get Lex to like her, well let's just say Lex had her thrown out of the kingdom. Mother wasn't happy with the consequences, but Lex will always be her most loved child, the and only one if I'm honest. 

 

All these contestants only want my hand in marriage for the money and the status that marrying a princess gives them. Not Kara, though. It's not common that a princess or prince is to marry for love. Usually your duty comes first. 

 

The man Kara fights next is Oliver Banríon of the Starling Kingdom. From what I've heard, he's an amazing archer, but the broody, green-clad prince doesn't compare to my Kara in close combat like this. Oliver doesn’t last very long against Kara. They exchange a few blows, until Kara, as she calls it, "has an agrenalin rush but it's really just her barely trying" and wins the battle. 

 

Lex and Lillian both have a displeased look flash on their faces when Oliver goes down to the ground. The crowd loves it, which I'm sure just does not please either my brother or my mother. Kara and I never will. I risk looking over at them, but neither look upset. In fact, my brother actually looks pretty smug, which is very unsettling. 

 

"By the end of the day, I'm sure Kara will have gotten a taste of her own medicine. Won't that be rather satisfying to watch? Plus I would rather you marry a noble man or prince that can actually produce another heir, unlike your servent,” Lillian says with a dark tone but not changing her expression.

 

"You never know, maybe it is possible. Wouldn't you just love that, mother?" I can't help but say it to entice her.

 

"You can keep dreaming that, because if it was possible, well, that would make you Kara's, wouldn't it?"

 

"That's where you're wrong. I'm already hers." There's no reply after that. 

 

Battles blur together. I have a bad feeling ever since seeing Lex looking smug. He's got something up his sleeve. I had a couple of princes come up to me and try to talk to me after their win, but I paid little attention and they went away looking rather defeated.

 

In my time of getting lost in thought, I started to think about a few years ago when I was sixteen, about to be seventeen in a few months. It was me, a couple other princesses that were visiting, and some of the noble women that gathered in one area. This area particularly on that day was near a tree by the fields where all the servants and not so wealthy went to pick herbs amongst other neccesities. I liked this particular spot because it meant I might get to gaze at Kara and her well defined biceps, and she's very beautiful. Kara’s older than me by three years, so she's already nineteen and she's definitely all woman.

 

Kara was there getting whatever her mom Eliza needed for medicine or food. It was a good day for me due to Kara having to carry a basket of goods. I’m probably staring and other people around me probably notice, but I have no shame. One of the princesses had asked me who I was looking at and followed my eyes and said, “Oh, you like one the rather attractive servants? I can't say I blame you." 

 

I sigh,"I want to climb Kara like a tree." 

 

"You want to what now?" My mom's voice broke the silence.

 

"Surely you are aware of my age. I'm not a child anymore. I do want to know romance, and maybe even get married one day. I think Kara is beautiful, and I am just stating facts. I'm attracted to Kara. I've always had a crush on her. It's just grown. You should have expected that to happen sooner or later," I state in a matter-of-fact tone. 

 

My mother has the I-am-unpleased-with-you-Lena face. "I know you aren't a full blooded Luthor, but could you at least act like it? Pining over a servant is unacceptable. The way you were insinuating was as if you would like the servent to bed you. I hope that is not what you meant." 

 

"I wouldn't oppose it in any form if it's Kara. She's always been kind to me. I can't say the same for you, and you are my mother, if you even want to be called that." 

 

"You can't exactly blame her, Your Highness. This Kara is very easy on the eyes, and she most certainly doesn't lack muscles," one of the princesses piped up.

 

"Maybe it's the company you keep, daughter. You can pine all you want after that servant, but you and her will never be an item," My mother says with vemon and walks away.

 

"Want to see if Kara comes over here and I can probably tell you if she likes you?" 

 

"Really?" I ask, excited. "You can do that?"

 

"It shouldn't be so hard. I just need to see how you interact with each other."

 

"How exactly are you going to get her over here?"

 

"Easy, like this." Before I realized what was happening, she made it look like she bumped accidentally into one of the servants carrying some water that was passing by us. It falls all over me, and now I'm sopping wet. I don't realize it was Winn she had bumped into. 

 

"Lady Lena! I am so sorry! Please forgive me!" Winn is visibly freaking out. 

 

"Winn, it's okay! I know it wasn't your fault. I'm not mad." 

 

Kara had made her way over to us by now. She is trying to calm Winn down. I can't hear what she was saying. She comes over as Winn is trying to make the mess better and make sure he didn't spill anything else. 

 

"Princess Lena, are you a-alright?" Kara is trying not to stutter, which she started doing about a year ago. 

 

"I'm fine Kara, really. I told Winn it was an accident. I'm not my family. I'm not going to punish Winn for anything. I merely got a little wet as you can see." I end up stepping closer to Kara and putting one of my hands on one of her biceps to assure her.

 

"Uh, umm,o-o-okay. R-right." She's looking at my hand on her bicep. Someone pushes me into Kara, and she catches me. 

 

"Wow, you are very muscular. I'd be okay if you had to catch me anyway." 

 

Kara's mouth opens and closes, trying to form words. "You l-l-look wet- I-I mean b-beautiful too Len-na," Kara stutters out mostly.

 

I'm pulled out of my head by cheering. It looks like Kara came back out for her second fight of the day. I wasn't paying attention before this, and I'm not sure even what this knight's name is. I could be wrong about him being a knight, but from what he's wearing that is my guess. He's tall, built well, and has dark hair, but you can tell he's going to let his frustration get ahead of him and his actions. 

 

The fight had already started when I was pulled from my thoughts. It starts off the same, I'm guessing, with blows being exchanged. Now that I'm fully aware of the fight, the dark haired knight is struggling at this point and frustrated, so my assumption is correct. He's one of those men who doesn't want to be shown up just because he has a reputation. He starts to get sloppier as the blows continued, until Kara decided it was time to stop going easy on him. She disarmed him, got a few blows in without her sword, and used her shield to knock him down. He doesn't get back up, so that just leaves one more fight.

 

“Try not to cry too badly when your servant gets killed. They're easily replaceable," my mother says. 

 

"Don't cry too badly, Mother, when Kara wins the money and my hand in marriage. It will have been at your own doing it."

 

"You'll have to kill me before I live to see Kara Danvers become a Luthor." 

 

A few fights come and go. All the other people seem to struggle more and more. My mother will make a comment every now and then about how "now that's a man Lena, that's who you should be marrying", and of course the "do you see the difference in the classes and how money can help someone with looks?" It's rather tiring. 

 

Kara will be fighting another knight next. He goes by the name Hank Henshaw. He doesn't look like a very happy fellow, broody to another level. He looks just as confident as all the other opponents, but I can't shake a bad feeling he gives me. He has a sword and a shield, but something is different about the sword. It doesn't look like anyone else's that I've seen today. 

 

Kara can't exactly get injured, but I can't help but worry. She is my wife to be. They take the starting stance, but we all hear what Henshaw yells to Kara, “The princess only likes you because of what you can give her. She needs a real prince now to please her properly."

 

I don't think I could roll my eyes any harder and I raise my voice to so they can possibly hear me. "If they can find your buttons." There are a few gasps, including my mother due to the fact I'm not denying Henshaw's assumption that Kara and I are sleeping together. I can't help but smirk a little bit. 

 

"What she said," I hear Kara say, and she pulls out her sword. Henshaw just grunts in response and looks unpleased. He is a bit faster than the previous people she's fought, but still not as quick as Kara. I can tell he also is very well trained in fighting with the way he's swinging the sword. Kara actually stumbled a few times just due to the moves and how he did them. 

 

"Your servant doesn't look as confident, daughter." 

 

"She'll still come out on top, I can tell you that." 

 

Now it seemed as they were exchanging even blows and knowing what the other person was going to do until Henshaw made a move and the sword looked like it was supposed to go to her shoulder, but she moved and dodged it- or so I thought. Apparently he has grazed her cheek instead because there was some blood dripping from a cut. I can't help but look at Kara's eyes grow big and she reaches up to feel her cheek and sees blood on her fingers.

 

It's as if she has never seen it happen before. I thought Kara was invincible. How is this even possible? I can't help but look at Lex and see the hint of a smirk. He has to be behind this. 

 

Henshaw doesn't let her rest for long, but she must have all of sudden used some of her powers. She manages to disarm him and kick him into the sides of the stands, and he doesn't get back up. Once it's official that he's down and Kara has advanced to the finals, I get up and go out to where Kara is. Am I getting crazy looks? Yes. Do I care? No. 

 

Exiting the stands and going into the arena, I go to Kara. I can't help but hug her. "I'm ok. It's just a scratch." Kara wraps her arms around me. 

 

"I know, but Kara how is that possible?" 

 

"I don't know, my love."

 

SAM’S POV

 

I've spending more time with Alex due to Lena spending more time with Kara, and because it's nice. 

 

"Alex, I thought your sister wasn't able to get hurt."

 

"She isn't supposed to be able to. I don't know why she was able to bleed I've never seen that." Alex is visibly concerned. 

 

We turn back to Kara and Lena in the arena. They look very much in love. Anyone who tries to say otherwise has to be blind. Kara puts her hands up to cup Lena's face and tenderly kisses her. You can tell how they feel about each other. They're very lucky to have each other, but I prefer Alex over Kara anyday.

 

"You know your sister might have the attention of everyone, but I like Alex Danvers more than ‘abs-of-steel’ Kara Danvers."

 

"I don't know. Everyone now wants to know about my sister. She's particularly popular with the ladies now. Some people even come up to me to ask about her. It’s annoying, really." 

 

"Well, I won't be asking about your sister, that's for sure. I've seen her shirtless too many times. I'm not Lena, who I'm sure is going to jump your sister soon one of these days. We better not let Lena know Kara is popular with the ladies. She might make Kara start wearing her lipstick on her neck. Besides, I have the Danvers sister I want right here." 

 

With that, I pull Alex close and kiss her. It's sweet and tender. Alex is still a bit cautious in our physical relationship. We've only kissed a handful of times, but I'll take it. Having Alex Danvers is definitely worth it. I will never let Kara or Lena know, but I would not complain if Alex ever got abs to the level Kara has them. 

 

LEX’S POV 

 

"What was that Henshaw?! I expected more then a little scratch on that servant. Your skills were supposed to out to her! Not let her walk away with a scratch!" I yell at Henshaw. 

 

"You will have to excuse me, but she is fast! Faster than even me! You're lucky I even got a scratch on her! You won't allow me to go after her during the night because she'll be in your sister's chambers. What do you exept?" 

 

"I exept to get my money's worth! I excepted my sister to be distraught and crying over her injured servant, not back in her room most likely letting the servant bed her once again!" Picking up a cup I chuck it at Henshaw.

 

"Lex, do not make a scene and make it worse. Tomorrow Edge will take care of that servant. I'm sure of it. She can only win so many rounds. But if he does fail, then we must get rid of him so he doesn't talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who's still alive after those first three episodes of Supergirl? I know I kept saying I was ready for Supercorp angst but I really wasn't. Let me know what you thought about this chapter. I will see you all next update!


	18. Edge of the Sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here y'all go. Getting over this chest cold, but I managed to put this together for y'all.

Chapter 18 

 

LENA’S POV 

 

“What the hell, Kara? You don’t GET scratches! You told me you couldn’t be hurt!” I say when Kara and I reach her tent as she's taking off her armour. I had asked Winn to speak to Kara in private due to him not knowing about her abilities. Although with my shouting, he may hear me anyways. 

 

Kara cringes. I feel a little bad for her, but still mostly scared. "I-I-I-I don't know what happened, Lena! Something's wrong."

 

"Obviously," I huff. "We knew something was up with Lex! You should have never entered this tournament."

 

"I had to, Lena. This is how I keep you safe."

 

My knees feel weak. Of course Kara is only thinking about me. That's just how she is. I love her so much. "I don't care about that, darling. Let them do whatever they want to me. I can't let anything happen to you on my account."

 

Kara crosses the distance between us and grabs my hands tight. "This is my choice. I want this."

 

I sigh. "Then I suppose I have no choice but to let you fight. But I will find a way to protect you. I'm not just going to sit back and watch you die."

 

 

SAM'S POV

 

Serve the princess, they said. It'll be great fun, they told me. There's no danger to your life at all. What a load of crap.

 

To be fair, I do love Lena. For a princess, she is fair and kind, and she has been a good friend to me. But this is pushing it.

 

I'm standing in Morgan Edge's tent, searching for any sign of magic or that he might be cheating. Lena described the sword to me, but I don't see it. He probably has it on him, leaving me out of luck. There's not much here, just some spare armour, some food, and a mess of blankets for sleeping. I kneel down to search them. They smell. I wrinkle my nose and dig around anyways until my hand feel the cool brush of a piece of parchment. I grab it and unfold it. On it is a portrait of Kara.

 

So maybe Lena isn't as paranoid as I thought. I swallow hard. Something isn't right. I quickly crumple up the paper to stash it in my dress. "And this is the closest Kara is ever getting," I grumble, pushing the picture down my bodice. Hopefully this will be enough for Lena. The longer I stay here, the more danger I am in. I walk out, taking a look to make sure no one is watching me. I seem to be in the clear.

 

A strong hand grabs my wrist. My heart jumps, but I force my face to look calm as I turn around. "Sir Edge," I say cooly, keeping my voice steady. "Is there something I can help you with?" 

 

"You can tell me why you were snooping around my tent, wench," he snarls. 

 

"Just searching for someone," I say. It isn't technically a lie. 

 

His hand moves to the hilt of his sword. It's covered in odd markings, just as Lena described. "Pray tell, who may that be?"

 

"Is there a problem here?" 

 

Now I'm always glad to hear Alex's voice, but today I'm extra grateful. She stands in full armour, hand at her sword. If I'm being honest, it's pretty hot. 

 

"I caught this wench rummaging through my tent," Edge growls. 

 

"I sent her," Alex states firmly. "Strict orders from the palace. Her Majesty suspects there may be a witch in our midst."

 

He lets me go, and I quickly move to Alex's side. "I apologize," Edge states, still glaring at me. "Send the prince my regards, will you?" 

 

Alex puts her arm around me and pulls me into the crowd, away from Edge. "That was weird," I comment. "Not that I'm not extremely grateful and all, but what are you doing here?"

 

"Lena told me what you were doing. I thought you could use some backup. The armour is to make it believable." 

 

"Did you find anything Sam?" 

 

"I did and let's just say a portrait of Kara is way too close to me." 

 

"What do you mean? Why would he have a portrait of Kara?" Alex sounds alarmed.

 

"I don't know, he doesn't exactly talk to me. All I know is I have a bad feeling about why he does. Especially since Kara is fighting him today. We have to go meet Lena near where she's supposed to be sitting."

 

Lena is not going to be happy about this, I think. I can't help but wonder what someone like Edge is doing with a portrait of Kara. I mean, he could have some sort of grudge towards Kara about her being with Lena, but he hasn't shown interest in Lena at all. 

 

LENA’S POV

 

I know I shouldn't be this worried about today, but I can't quite shake the nightmare I had. I sent Sam to go look at Edge's tent and see if there is anything there to prove what Sam calls my "paranoia". 

 

I'm pacing back and forth, not seated in the royal box yet. I'm just waiting behind the seats a bit for Sam. Hopefully she comes bearing good news.

 

Sam comes around the corner along with Alex, whom I sent to make sure everything went smoothly. They're talking about something. Hopefully it is positive, non life-threatening news for Kara. Sam makes a concerned face as she gets closer to me. That doesn't ease my worry.

 

"Don't freak out, but I found something, and I don't think you were paranoid about Edge and Kara anymore. I currently have Kara way too close to my bosom- not in that way, here just let me get it." Sam reaches in her bodice and pulls something crumpled out. Sam uncrumples the paper and hands it to me. It's a portrait of Kara. On the paper is her name, and the agenda which reads,"Must get rid of. Sister has romantic feeling towards servant. Bad look for a royal family member. Do whatever it takes to make sure she's killed." 

 

Oh god, I was right to feel the way I did. I have to warn Kara. I need to go find her. "Oh god, I-I-I-I need to find Kara! And tell her not to fight! That's probably why she was able to get hurt!" 

 

"Hey, Lena, it's ok. We'll go right now and find her, okay?” Sam has barely finished her sentence when the sound of the crowd cheering roars to life. That can only mean one thing. We're too late to warn Kara and convince her to not fight. I move fast back to where my seats are. They're already out in the fighting arena, but they're not fighting yet so I still have time.

 

"Lena, you can't! Wait!" Sam calls after me. I ignore it and get to the opening, but the guards won't let me through. I try to go through to walk into the fighting arena space, but the guard is in front of me telling me that I cannot go out there because it is too dangerous. 

 

"No, you need to move! I need to go to Kara, move!" I try to push them out of my way, but they are stronger than me. 

 

"Princess Lena, I cannot. Even if you were to order me to move, you will be in harm's way. Please go back to your seat." 

 

 

KARA’S POV

 

I look Edge in the eyes. There's something different about him. The other competitors have been all hot arrogance and ego, but Morgan Edge is stone cold as he smiles at me. Frankly, it's unsettling. 

 

"May the best man win," Edge says before our fight begins. 

 

"I plan to," I answer, ignoring his obvious dig at my gender. 

 

Our swords meet, and I feel the heat as metal strikes metal, sending sparks flying through the air. I'll admit, he's fast for a human, but he'll be no match for me. He moves to come at me from the side, and I block his blow. His movements don't stop though, and I have to move faster than I would like to just to keep up. Of course I could use my superspeed to overtake him, but not with everybody watching. My cover would be blown. 

 

I become focused soley on my defense as I'm forced backwards across the arena. My muscles hurt. How is it even possible that one man is so strong? This has gone on for too long. I need to end this now. I pour on extra speed, deflecting his blow and moving in to disarm him, only for Edge to fake me out and come straight at my midsection. I tried to dodge it fully, but I feel pain? I don't feel pain. For a minute, I'm terrified that everyone is realizing I'm not human until I look down and see the blood. He managed to get me on my side, though not as deep as he would have liked by his face. How did it even get through my chainmail?

 

"What's wrong? Did I sctrach the Princess's little servant?" he mocks, eyes cold with that wicked grin upon his face."I'm not done with you; not even close." 

 

Edge doesn't give me much time to recover, as expected. He comes at me again, but this time he backs me into the wood that is the barrier between us and the crowd. 

 

"It must be horrible, your princess is going to watch you die." I grunt trying to push Edge away to give me some space to gather myself. I kick Edge in the stomach, and he flys backwards, I hear snickering behind me. I look back and see it's right in front of the Luthors expect Lena who isn't sitting due to Sam is holding her. 

 

"Now you're being annoy. I'm going to finish you here right in front of your beloved whore of a princess." 

 

My jaw sets in anger, and I can't help but let out of noise that sounds close to a growl of anger. 

 

"Touched a nerve, did I? Me and Lena are going to have a hell of a time once you're gone," Edge says darkly.

 

"You'll have to kill me first for that to happen." 

 

"That won't be difficult. Truth be told, I don't want to marry the princess. I just want the money. Taking the ability to marry her from you is even better," Edge taunts. 

 

I can't let my emotions get the best of me. Not now. I gather myself. I have to outsmart him somehow since I can't use my strength to best him. Edge is coming towards me and is looking as if he wants to strike the kill blow, but I move my sheild last minute and block his blow. His sword is placed right up against my shield. I bring my shield to knock his sword out of his hand and bring it up to come in contact with his chin, then bluntly hit him in the face with it. Edge growls in pain, so I move my sword to cut him across one of his arms where it isn't protected. 

 

Edge has fallen down, and his helmet comes off with the impact, he has blood coming down his chin, nose, and possibly lips. He brings a hand up to his face and feels the blood, then brings it back to examine it. He starts laughing. "So you can fight after all, servant. This just got interesting." Edge smiles, blood on his teeth, blood flowing from his nose to his chin into his front. 

 

Edge brings his chainmail off his head. No point with his helmet gone. I take off my helmet and throw it aside and pull my chainmail off as well. I drop my shield. Edge drops his as well. Now it's just two swords going to go face to face. 

 

"Let's finish this," I say with my sword in position. Edge smiles his bloody smile and does the same. When Edge comes to strike I can tell he is worn down, but so am I. We go back and forth. I push Edge back, and he does the same to me. 

 

Somehow I manage to disarm Edge after a couple of blows and knock him off his feet, but he manages to kick me in the stomach, which makes me go backwards. I get back up, but Edge is coming towards me again with his sword he picked up quickly.

 

 

He managed to recover fast, and he is getting the better of me, but I can't let him win. I dodge him, but he manuvers around me fast. He comes up and gets me in a weak position that is not good to be in during fighting. I feel pain first in my abdomen. I look down and see Edge's sword had gone through my chainmail and into me; almost all the way through but not quite. Edge is smiling at me and still has his hands on the hilt of the sword as he pushes it a bit deeper. 

 

Edge laughs, but it's muffled in my ears as I sink to my knees, gasping and coughing. My vision is getting blurry, going in and out of focus. I get up and try to stand up. I grab my sword. Edge has his back towards me and is celebrating in the crowd with no sword because he left it in me. 

 

I move as fast as I can injured and at human speed and put my sword through him, all the way through so the point is sticking out of his stomach. 

 

 

"I never said I was finished with you." With that Edge falls to his knees and fall on his side and is dying, I see him coughing up blood and gasping for air until he lies still, dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued....


	19. Oh Look At That I've Been Impaled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update faster than usual whattttttt?! Enjoy.

Chapter 19 

 

LENA’S POV 

 

"KARA! NO, LET ME THROUGH! I HAVE TO GET TO HER!" The guard isn't moving. Bloody hell, if he doesn't move, I'm going to move him myself. He is distracted by the crowd. I take his shield and use it to push him down. I run past him into the arena. Oh god, Kara. She is on her knees and has the sword still in her. 

 

What do I do? I'm not a doctor. I'm freaking out. I reach Kara, and get down to her level. 

 

"Kara! Oh god, it's going to be okay!" As I finish my sentence, Kara coughs, and I can see blood at the corner of her mouth. 

 

Oh god, do I pull the sword out? Will that make it worse? 

 

"I NEED THE COURT PHYSICIAN! ANY PHYSICIAN! Please!" I don't even realize it's me screaming. "Do I take it out?! Oh god, someone tell me what to do!" 

 

I put my hands near the handle but a hand surprises me- Kara's bloody hand on mine, stopping me. 

 

"L-lena d-don't t-t-take....it-t -o-o-ut," Kara says with blood on her lips and in pain.

 

"Okay, okay, darling, I won't. Just stay with me. Someone should be coming to help, okay? Just stay awake." 

 

"Lena!" I turn and see Alex coming towards me with a bag. Guards are coming behind her with a stretcher.

 

"Lena, you need to let go of Kara so we can save her. Okay? I promise you can come with, but my mom is prepping as we speak, and we need to move her." 

 

I let go of Kara, and they transfer her. Alex makes sure she's ok to move.

 

LEX’S POV

 

I have a smile on my face as Edge is celebrating after he impailed Kara, finally. What I did not see coming at all was my sister's beloved servant on her feet, and impailing Edge. It goes all the way through Edge. No! How could she stand with a sword in her?! 

 

Edge failed. Can no get the bloody job done?! How can no one kill a servant my sister is in love with?! She's just a bloody servant. It should be easy. There's something about her precious servant that makes her hard to get rid of. I'm going to find out what it is. 

 

If I need to get rid of her myself, so be it. I will see Kara Danvers die if it's the last thing I do. 

 

ALEX’S POV

 

After Sam took Lena away from where we're trying to fix Kara, it's not pretty. After pulling the sword out, I have to make sure I apply pressure. There's so much blood. I never thought I would see my sister in this position, or bleeding for that matter. There’s so much blood. 

 

Mom is doing her best to make sure everything is fine in Kara. Now the question is, will we be able to close her wound? We've never had to think about this. Kara doesn't get hurt. I need to keep the sword and study how it was able to stab my sister. 

 

Mom brings all her supplies she usually uses to close up a wound like this. As soon as she tries to start closing the stab wound, she stops.

 

"Alex, my needles won't work on her. Remember when we realized her skin wasn't penetrable? Let me try on a cut." As soon as she tries to close a cut up on Kara's arm, the needle breaks with contact upon Kara's skin where she tried to penetrate the skin.

 

"What do we do, Mom?! I can't lose my sister! I can't! I was supposed to watch over her! It’s my job as her older sister!" Urgency is in my voice.

 

"I have an idea. Lady Lena isn't exactly normal. The medicine I give her was to suppress her.... magic. Well, visions."

 

"Her what?" I can't believe this. Wait, actually I can.

 

"Go get her. She's right outside the door with Sam. She can maybe help us with Kara," Eliza says with urgency. 

 

LENA’S POV

 

I haven't stopped pacing in front of the door. I need to know what is going on. Are they fixing Kara? I need to get in there. 

 

"Lena, stop pacing. Come sit, ok? I know this is a very hard situation, but you're going to burn a pacing line in the ground." Sam is trying her best to be the comforting best friend. 

 

"The love of my life is in there, fighting for her life because of my brother! I cannot bloody calm down! I-I can't l-l-l-lose her, S-sam. I can't! I love her!" My emotions are not at all in check. I cannot stand this. I can't breathe. I can't take it if Kara dies. I just can't. 

 

"Lena, hey, I get it. I have been your friend for years. I know how much you love Kara. I do. You're not going to lose her. She loves you so much and will fight to stay with you. Kara will survive this, and when she recovers she will kiss you all over and make sure you know how much she loves you. Kara Danvers just won a tournament to ensure she would be able to marry you! She knew the risk, and yet she did it for you. She fought off knights and princes to be with you, Lena Kieran Luthor!" Sam has her hands on my arms at this point. 

 

I can't help but sniffle and have a waterly smile. "You really think she will still want to marry me after this?"

 

"I've seen the way she looks at you. I know she won't change her mind. Also if she does, she is going to wish she never met me. Plus she's terrified of me and pitchers of water."

 

"Pitchers of water? Kara doesn't like you and pitchers of water? Did I miss something?" 

 

Before Sam can respond, Alex is opening the door quickly. 

 

"Lena, my mother is requesting your presence now. Sam can come as well if you want." Alex's voice is urgent.

 

I walk in and see they have taken the sword out of Kara, removed her armour and shirt, and she's laying there with the wound still there and open, but pressure is being applied by Eliza. Seeing that, something snaps in me.

 

"Why isn't she fixed?! Healed I mean-" 

 

"Lena! I need you to fix her. You're her only hope of surviving. Her skin- even though she is wounded, I cannot close up the wound. You need to heal her using your magic! It's okay, I know you have it. I won't tell anyone. Please, just save my daughter," Eliza says crying.

 

I cannot believe this. She knew about my magic, yet she took care of me and my nightmares since I've gotten here. I have to- I have to save Kara, for her family and me. 

 

I have been practicing. I can do this. I just need to focus. I cannot fail. I try to clear my mind and have the enchantment I need to say, but it's not working. I feel my magic slipping uselessly into the empty space around me. 

 

"I'm too overwhelmed with emotions! I can't get a control of my magic! I-I-I-I have to save Kara!" I can't help but feel so let down in myself, I can't even save the woman I love. Some gift I have. It's just grand. 

 

Putting my face in my hands, I feel a bracelet on my wrist. How could I forget that? It's the form of an engagement ring for where Kara is from. It's just an engagement bracelet. I always where it now. It makes me happy. I take a deep breath. I can do this. 

 

I put my hand on her stomach and recite a healing inchantment. My eyes glow gold, so it should be working. Kara's wound starts to heal. I did it. I just have to wait to make sure it heals it all the way. The wound on her stomach is there. I can tell by the scar where the sword pierced her skin. The wound is healed, but she'll have a scar, which I will love.

 

She is healed but is still unconscious, which is worrisome, but at least she's breathing. Eliza had gotten me a chair and put it next to Kara since she won't be moved to her bed just yet. Right now she's on a cot that is predominantly used for the wounded when they come to the court physican for help.

 

Eliza at one point says she should probably wrap Kara's mid section so if anyone comes in and get suspicious, it will look like Kara still has a wound. After she finishes with that, I sit down in the chair and hold Kara's hand. 

 

SAM’S POV

 

I pull up a chair and sit next to Lena, "At least Kara's abs of steel won't be damaged, right Lena? They'll still be able to break a regular sword."

 

"Only you, Sam, could try to cheer me up by making me laugh. I rather fancy the name of my abs of steel when it comes to Kara," Lena says with a slight laugh.

 

"Remember when you were sixteen and your mother sent another price to try and win your heart? I believe that was after the incident of you saying you wanted to ‘climb Kara like a tree’, which you have achieved mostly now. The prince didn't protect you when you needed it due to, what was it? Someone bumped into you when we're in the busy part of the market place and a brawl broke out, or something like that? All I know is you missed an opportunity to see Kara's abs then, and when I told you she had them, you were in denial because you pulled a damsel in distress and passed out." I finish my sentence with a snorting laugh. 

 

It was a couple years ago. Lena was sixteen at the time. Apparently Lena had been oogling Kara and her "impressive biceps". Let's just say her mother, the Queen, did not take kindly to her daughter oogling a servant, so to try and advert Lena's attention- that's right, I guessed right- she brought a potential sutor for Lena. Now this wasn't the first, but it was the first Lillian prayed would work.

 

I'm not saying I find Kara hot or anything like that, but if you are trying to advert your daughter's affections for an attractive servant this prince was not the way to go about it. 

 

Kara is tall, broad shouldered, muscular, and rather shy but always respectful towards Lena. Prince what was his name? It was something very normal, Albert? Arthur? He was almost the same height as Lena, lanky, and definitely lacked any form of the muscle tone that Lena is attracted to in Kara. Most of all, he was spoiled, arrogant, and rude to Lena. So did I blame Lena when she was unpleased by the fact she would have to spend time with this prince? No, because I didn't want to spend time with him either, but alas she asked me to accompany her. 

 

The Prince wanted to go to the market to look around at what we have in Camelot, not like he was impressed with anything so far. Ungrateful git, anyways, he was talking Lena's ear off about himself and how he's apparently very skilled with a sword. With those arms that look like twigs I doubt it, but he just doesn't shut up. 

 

He actually bumped into a few kids playing around. There is still the wealthy and the not so wealthy in Camelot. The kids happened to be at the servant level. Here begins how the Prince proved Kara Danvers, a servant, is a better person and match for the Princess of Camelot:

 

The Prince and Lena were walking in the market, him just talking away, and Lena is, well, probably not paying attention to a word he says. When Lena stops to look at some scarfs, the Prince is not interested in any of it. So Lena takes this opportunity to motion for me to be with her while she "takes a while to browse". Lena isn't particular to scarfs, so I can tell you she's probably not going to buy one. 

 

"Do you think Kara would like this one?" Lena asks and surprises me by picking up a plain red scarf. 

 

"I can't say she will or won't, but I'm sure with it coming from you, she should be ecstatic." 

 

"You think so?" That's the most excited I've seen Lena be today, and she actually smiled. 

 

"Why Princess, are you trying to woo Kara Danvers, ward to the court physician?" 

 

Lena blushes as red as the scarlet scarf. "I would like to."

 

Lena turns and asks to purchase the scarf from the merchant. The merchant was surprised when they turned around and saw the Princess wanting to purchase from them. "My Lady!" The tone definitely emphasized surprise. "What can i

I do for you, Princess?" 

 

"I would just like to purchase this scarf is all. No need to call me Princess. I am just Lady Lena, or just Lena," Lena says kindly. 

 

When Lena hands over the money for the scarf, the merchant looks surprised. "Lady Lena, this is too much. This is more than the cost by a lot! I cannot accept all of this."

 

"I have more than enough. You take it. you need it more than me." Lena smiles kindly at them.

 

The Prince decides to come into the conversation as we walk away. "What is that? Did you just buy it from a servant level merchant?" He has a face that can only be described as disgust. 

 

"I did. I don't see how that's a problem. It's called helping the not so lucky and supporting my kingdom." Oh that's annoyed Lena tone, not good. 

 

At that moment, a group of kids who were probably merchant and servant level kids came through. Well the Prince is a snob; a royal snob, as if he's never had to walk the same floor as people who aren't his "level". They were all playing with each other and one falls right into the Prince's leg and most likely to his shoes. Here he goes...

 

"How dare you touch a Prince! Not only did you get my shoes dirty, but you possibly have ruined my trousers with your filth! Respect people who are above you, child!" The kid is just sitting on the ground. It looks like they scraped their knee up. Poor kid can't be more than seven years old, and she's getting scolded for something she shouldn't. Due to my status, I have to bite my tongue.

 

 

"Hey! Stop yelling at a kid who accidentally ran into your leg or tripped over your shoes. No need to embarrass the poor kid." Kara comes into view, carrying a bag full of ingredients at was most likely getting for her mom Eliza. 

 

"Who are you to tell me what I can and what I can't do?" He looks Kara up and down and makes a face of a sneer. "You're a servant. You're nothing!"

 

That is how the Prince not only made Lena very angry, but accidentally knocked Lena out and could not pick her up to save him life. Oh, and the most important part is how Lena missed Kara's muscles because the Prince accidentally knocked her out.

 

Kara was kneeling next to the kid and had some bandages and water to clean the cut on the kid's knee. The Prince looks to raise his arm and strike Kara, at least that is what I was thinking. Lean comes out of nowhere and grabs the Prince's non-existent bicep to stop him. Due to the force of her trying to pull his arm back, his arm swung backwards to hit Lena in the face. Due to the impact on her face, she fell backwards and hit her head on one of the merchant tables that was near by. 

 

"Lena!" I can't believe the Prince just knocked Lena out. Oh god, I have to make sure she's alright, or at least will be. 

 

"Kara! I need you now! Lena needs you!"

 

"Nonsense, I can take care of this." Oh joy. We are about to see someone drop the Princess on the ground after accidentally knocking her out, if he can even pick her up that is.

 

"My hero," I mutter. 

 

He tries to pick Lena up but can't even get her off the ground, not as if I expected anything else. Why would I? Have you seen his twig arms?! 

 

Kara comes over and shoves the Prince out of the way. "I got it, Sam. I'll take her to my my mother. She'll make sure she's okay. You can come too if you want." She bends down and manages to pick Lena up in one go. Lena has a cut on her head, but it doesn't look horrible. 

 

See, when you have muscles like Kara's- which by the way, you can definitely see through her shirt, at least her arms- you can do things a prince can’t. Lena is going to be very sad she missed this. 

 

Back in the present time, Lena still looks very displeased at having missed Kara's display. 

 

"Oh tell me you aren't still upset about that? Although I knew Kara had abs way before you did."

 

"She's going to be okay, right Sam? She'll wake up, right?" Lena sounds like she's clinging onto very little hope. 

 

"Well, considering she isn't dead and she's not human- yes. I know she's not normal Lena. I saw her catch the arrow that was supposed to kill you. She knows I know, and I've kept her secret. I think she'll be okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Come yell at me on my Tumblr-@lenadanvers73 if you want.


	20. Back On Krypton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas y'all! Here's a Christmas present for y'all to enjoy! Hope you all enjoy it.  
> Listened to Head Above Water by Olive James, it gave me inspiration to finish this chapter.

Chapter 20 

 

KARA's POV

 

I feel weird. I don't think I'm in Camelot, or at least part of me isn't. I open my eyes, and I'm on Krypton? No, my mind must me in Krypton, because Krypton exploded years ago. 

 

This is weird. I need to get out of here. Maybe if I just open the door, I can get out. When I try to open the door, it wouldn't budge. 

 

Maybe if I run at the door I can knock it down. I back up and run at the door, but I bounce right off of it. 

 

"Ouch, that actually hurt." I get back up, and maybe I just need to wake up and I'll get out of this dream? 

 

All of a sudden, I hear a whole bunch of noises. People are talking to me. The sound of water dropping, foot steps, heartbeats- it's all too much, there's so many noises. I sink down to my knees, and put my hand over my ears. I can feel my heat vision making my eyes hot, so I try to squeeze my eyes shut. I can't help but open my eyes when the noises don't stop, and my heat vision hits the door and busts it down. 

 

The noises subtly stop and it's quiet again, I stand up. My eyes don't burn from being best vision and the door is gone, I have this feeling I need to go through that door. So I do, but it's just a hallway. I vaugly remember this. It's been so long since I was at home; well, on Krypton that is. 

 

Trying to think why I’m here or how I got here, the last thing I remember is telling Lena not to take out the sword that Edge put in me. Remembering that moment is scary. How did his sword do that? I usually break swords when they come into contact with me. Something was different about that sword. 

 

I make it to another door. I push it open, and it's my living room; my old one on Krypton. On the couch reading is my mother- my birth mother. 

 

"Welcome home, Kara." 

 

"Am I dead?" I ask with a shaky voice. 

 

LENA'S POV 

 

Kara has been out for the past two days. Eliza and Alex moved Kara with the help of Winn. They moved her to her bed. At least it is softer than what the patient beds are like. 

 

Eliza told me that Kara was healed up physically, but she has a working theory that she is still out due to her body getting injured for once when she never has cuts or bruises. 

 

These few days, I've stayed with Kara, minus when I have to go eat or go to the bathroom. Eliza or I change the wrapping around her midsection to give off the effect of Kara being "normal." 

 

Currently I'm laying with Kara in her bed, reading while she is asleep still. Tomorrow will make day three. I just want her to wake up and reassure me she's really okay. 

 

"I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm going to talk anyways. You're going to wake up, right? You promised we would be married and that you would win this tournament. You did win. You almost died for me, Kara. I- we almost lost you- Eliza, Alex, and even Sam. She does love you, you know, with a shirt on," I finish with a chuckle. "I- I just need you to wake up, darling. I love you so much. I will wait as long as it takes for you to wake up. Once you do wake up, we can talk about our wedding. It doesn't have to be big. Personally, I think I want a small wedding. I would love to be Lena Danvers, not Lena Luthor. Or do you want think since I'm the princess they'll make you take my last name? Kara Luthor; that has a nice ring to it."

 

I move to where I’m laying on Kara's chest. It's one of my favorite spots to lay. Right now it's a reminder Kara is here, and she's alive. That's what’s important. 

 

Sometime later, a voice and the sound of a door opening and hitting the wall wake me up. I sit up. I'm still a little groggy. Rubbing my eyes, I see it's my mother. What could she possibly want? 

 

"You know, it's quite appalling that the guards and I know where you will be- with the servant! She is nothing but a mere servant!" Lillian sneers.

 

"She is not just a servant! She is my wife to be! She won that right! I will not leave her side until she wakes. It is perfectly understandable." 

 

Lillian laughs darkly,"You really think because she won that tournament that you're really going to marry her? How wrong you are! You will never marry her, Lena." 

 

"Kara is the only person I will marry and want to ever marry. I will marry for love not to keep the Luthor name in good graces. If I could, I would become Lena Danvers, and I would love that last name because it's my wife's last name." 

 

"When she doesn't wake up you will see to my ways, mark my words. Lena!" With that Lillian storms out of the room, an audible slam signaling she left the chambers all together.

 

"I will marry you, Kara. I love you. Just wake up for me darling, please." I lean down to Kara's face and kiss her lips. 

 

SAM'S POV

 

I've been staying in Alex's chambers. Well, really Kara and Alex share a room, but they have two room so Alex took up the spare room due to Lena.

 

I remember crawling into bed and waiting for Alex the first night. Alex tried to stutter her way of sharing a bed. When I say share a bed, I mean as on sleeping only nothing else. No kissing, even if I really wanted to. 

 

I've kissed Alex before of course. Our physical relationship differs from Lena and Kara's. It's just Alex is shy about our physical relationship. We've kissed and kissed some more and that's all. Lena and Kara always seemed to have this gravital force that would make them come together. Believe me I've walked in on them a few times. 

 

I know I should not be comparing Alex and I to Lena and Kara. We're different people and couples. With Kara out too, it's not the proper time to think about my relationship. Alex needs me to comfort her and be here for her in her time of need. Alex constantly checks on Kara. Even if they aren't sisters by blood, she loves Kara deeply. 

 

It hasn't just been being there for Alex. Lena is also worried sick. I have to remind her to eat. If she had it her way, she would never leave Kara's side. Eliza tries to hide her worry for Alex and Lena's sakes. I can see right past it. She loves Kara as much as if Kara was her own biological daughter.

 

Alex comes back in the room, looking tired and worried.

 

"How is Kara?" I ask. 

 

"Still not awake, but she's alive. I think her body is just recovering from such a serve wound. At least I hope so. I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't make it. I was supposed to protect her. Eliza always told me to take care of her."

 

"Alex, you did all that you could. Kara chose to do the contest for Lena because of Lillian. She put Kara in that position where she had to do it to ensure she gets to be with Lena. It's not your fault." 

 

Alex sits down next to me on the bed. "What if you're wrong? What if Kara doesn't wake up? What am I supposed to think, Sam?" 

 

"You're supposed to think that you didn't do it. It's not your fault. You aren't wrong. I'm here for you. I know for a fact that Kara will wake up. She can't stay away from Lena. She loves Lena, so she'll wake up to be with her. Okay? We have to believe." 

 

With that Alex gives me a small smile and a chaste kiss.

 

KARA'S POV 

 

"No, you aren't dead. You merely were injured to a great extent. You are unconscious, and your body is healing from the injury. If my facts are straight, you would be in what the humans call a coma. You could stay here and choose not to go back. You could come back home and be with me and your father," my mother finishes up. 

 

"No! I can't stay! I have to go back." 

 

"What could Earth offer you that Krypton can't?"

 

"My Lena." 

 

"Oh really? What is so great about this Lena?"

 

"I love her. She's much more than my Zhao. She's my Zhrémin. I cannot leave her alone." 

 

"Do you truly love her? Is she whom would be matched with on Krypton if you had your choice?" 

 

"Yes. Lena is going to be my wife. She's everything I ever wanted, Mother. I miss you, but I have to go back to Lena. It's not my time to come home." 

 

ALEX'S POV 

 

I hear knocking at the door and wonder who could possibly be bothering us right now. Everyone important is accounted for- Lena, fallen asleep in an old chair by my sister’s side, my mother asleep in her chambers after working tirelessly all day and night, and Sam, right by my side keeping vigil with me. If it were the Queen or Prince, there would be no knocking, only barging in uninvited. Perhaps it is her friend Winn, I think, servant boy of the Prince.

 

“Go get it,” Sam encourages me. “I’ll watch over her until you’re back.”

 

“Thank you,” I reply and pull myself out of her arms. I hurry to the door, not wanting to keep Winn waiting. It was probably very difficult for him to sneak away from the Prince to visit Kara. 

 

The knocking increases. “I’m coming, I’m coming,” I yell as I reach the door and pull it open. As I do, I come face to face with the last person on Earth who I thought I’d ever see again. 

 

“Clark?!” I shout in surprise. My eyes bulge out of my face, and my jaw drops in shock. 

 

The man in front of me looks every bit the royal knight one would expect of him. He’s tall and well-built with a wave of dark hair that some find handsome. I don’t. 

 

“And just what the bloody hell are you doing here?” I demand. 

 

Clark looks down on me with sad eyes. “How is she?” he asks. 

 

“How- how is she?” I echo back, stunned. I reach forwards, curl my fist around the breastplate I know he doesn’t need, and yank him inside the hallway with a force that surprises the both of us. Caught off guard, Clark stumbles inside and catches himself against the wall, breaking a piece of it off. “How is she?! Is that all you have to say for yourself?!”

 

His brow furrows. Wow. He actually doesn’t realize why I’m so upset. “I heard she got hurt. I wanted to make sure she’s okay.”

 

Something inside me snaps. “She’s not okay!” I yell. “She was literally impaled by a magic sword and almost bled out right here because we don’t have the kind of equipment that can stitch her up!”

 

Clark’s jaw drops. “I had no idea it was this bad.”

 

“No, you didn’t have any idea, and do you want to know why?” I don’t even give him the chance to answer. “Because you dropped that girl on our doorstep seven years ago and never returned!”

 

“I told Eliza that I couldn’t care for a child,” Clark tries to explain. “Zodd needed to be stopped.”

 

“Your cousin needed you!” I shout. “You could have at least stuck around long enough to teach her to speak English, or better yet how to hide her powers so she doesn’t get suspected of witchcraft and executed! Do you have any idea how long we spent hiding her, fearing what the Queen would do to her if she discovered what Kara really was? Do you know how many nights I spent at her bedside holding her hand while she cried because she had yet another nightmare about watching her entire world get destroyed?”

 

Clark looks as if I’ve just slapped him hard across the face. Good, I think. He should feel guilty. “God Alexandra, I’m so sorry,” he replies, his voice shaking. “I was so wrapped up in my own problems that I didn’t even give my own cousin a second thought after leaving her in the arms of a friend. I was so selfish. I should have never left Kara alone.”

 

“She wasn’t alone!” I snap. “She never has been. She has me, her sister. You know, her real family.”

 

The hallway is silent for a minute before Clark speaks again. “I understand that I have no right to a place in Kara’s life, but I beg you to let me see her. If she wishes to cast me out, I will go without a fight.”

 

He looks thoroughly chastened, and I feel satisfied that he understands the cost his absence had to Kara. “She’s inside, but she’s still asleep,” I say and motion for him to follow me. I walk back into the main room where Sam is gazing at me with concern and Lena is awake, standing protectively between Kara and the door. 

 

“Alex, is everything alright?” Sam asks. 

 

“Don’t worry sweet Samantha, everything is alright,” I say. “This is Sir Clark of Argo. He is Kara’s cousin.”

 

Lena’s eyes widen. “Kara has a cousin?”

 

“Yes, and he is an alien just like her with inhuman abilities,” I explain. 

 

Clark makes an undignified sound. “You trust the Luthor bastard with our secrets?”

 

I turn to glare at him. “Lena’s magic saved Kara’s life,” I inform him. “I trust the Lady with my life.”

 

At least Clark has the decency to look embarrassed. “I apologize, my Lady, for speaking out of turn,” he says with a humble bow. “I see now that she is receiving the best care she could be from her family.” He pauses. “I thank you, Lady Lena and dear Alexandra for protecting and caring for her when I could not.”

 

“Will you stay?” Lena asks. 

 

Clark shakes his head. “I must return to my wife and child. I came to see that my cousin is alright, and she is. I will take my leave now and cease to impose.”

 

As I watch Clark walk away, I feel a little bit emptier inside. Sam comes and wraps her arms around me. “I am sorry that Kara’s cousin doesn’t help to protect her. But she’s never needed him, because she has you. You’re her protector.”

 

I look back to where Kara is still unconscious. “Well I didn’t do a very good job recently.”

 

“But you know what?” Sam continues. “You’re the one who’s going to keep her secret safe and make her recovery seem miraculous, not magical. The Queen won’t stop coming for her, but you and I are going to be here, and so is Lena.”

 

LEX'S POV 

 

How is she alive?! She should be dead. If I can't kill her, then I'll have to think of something else, but what? 

 

I've already tried to frame her for attempting to kill my sister, but then the bloody assassin couldn't even do his bloody job! You know what they say: if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. 

 

Unless... I go after Kara Danver's heart. 

 

It makes her weak, and I know exactly whom I need to frame and attack. As soon as she wakes, the plan will go forth in motion. Her being out gives me time to gather people and find someone with the skill set I aquire. 

 

"Kara Danvers you can escape death, being framed, but I'd like to see you wiggle out of this one, sorcerer," I say to myself with a wicked smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what y'all thought! I always love reading the comments. I will be on Vacation for two weeks starting now, so I will do my best to update another chapter as soon as I'm done with the next chapter along with my Love, Kara story as well. Cheers, til next time 
> 
> Come yell at me at my Tumblr and Twitter-@LenaDanvers73


	21. You Didn't See That One Coming Did You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired by my last one shot doing so well, so I finished this one ahead of schedule. Enjoy!

Chapter 21

 

LENA'S POV

 

It is now day three. Kara was still out when I woke up this morning. I've gotten a wet clothe each day to try and clean what I can of Kara. If it was me, I would appreciate being cleaned, even if it's not a full on bath. I still worry. Shouldn't she be getting better now? Actually, it seems like she's getting worse. Sometimes it seems like her breath stops for a minute, and all I can do is hold her hand and pray that she comes back to me. 

 

My mother hasn't been by to visit since that first time she came to threaten Kara and I. Alex spends most of her time standing guard outside her chambers, and if anyone's scary enough to keep Lillian and Lex away, it's her. I bring Kara flowers every day. Even if she can't see them, I like to think that maybe she can smell them and dream of me. 

 

Right now I'm washing her face as I like to do. It makes me feel better to take care of her in small ways, even if I can't wake her up. I stare down at her face. Even unconscious, she's still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I'm so lucky to call her my wife-to-be. 

 

As I pull the rag away, her breath stops again. "No, no, no, Kara, please don't do this again." I squeeze her hand tightly. After about a minute, her breathing goes back to normal. I sigh in relief. It's happened a few times in the time Kara has been out. 

 

It kills me that in Kara's time of need, I cannot make anything better. All I can do is be here and hope she wakes up, and I can be here when she wakes up. All those times she's been there for me made it better. 

 

I remember when I had a period of time my dreams, or rather nightmares, started to go into the daytime. I couldn't sleep at night, I would always wake up screaming night or daytime. Sam was worried about me, even offering to stay by my side while I slept. I told her no. I already was a burden to her. She did so much for me. 

 

I remember about one to two years ago my dreams got so bad, I couldn't sleep. I was afraid to sleep. The sleeping droughts weren't working, and things were happening that should have.

 

Sam had offered to stay the night with me, by my side to watch over me, but I declined. She should be able to sleep in her own bed, not having to worry about me. 

 

I tossed and turned in my bed, trying to calm my mind so I could go to sleep. Somewhere along the way I did, but not in a peaceful sleep. 

 

I remember waking up from a bad dream. The candle that had been besides my bed has been moved, probably by Sam checking up on me. In my midst of my tossing and turning, I shot up from my bed, sweaty and heavy breathing. 

 

I saw the candle at the table that is near the window. It was still lit, which is odd, especially if Sam checked up on me and had moved the candle. Sam would have made sure to put it out. Now I'm worried. 

 

It's ok, calm down I tell myself, but exactly as I was telling myself that, while I was looking at the flames, the flame shot up. Did I do that? 

 

The flame climbed higher and higher until it caught the drapes on fire. The drapes caught fire. Oh no, what have I done? Did I do that? No, it couldn't be possible-could it?

 

I hadn't realized I started screaming for help as the flames started to spread. The flames were engulfing the curtains further and further by the second. I am petrified and still on my bed. I should get up and run, but my legs won't move, or I can't move.

 

All of a sudden, my door is busted open by a brute force I see Kara still in her daywear with a vial in her hand. She is looking around my chambers in fear. Her eyes widen when they land on me still in my bed. The flames are engulfing the curtains around my bed now. 

 

Kara moves to my bed. I think she's saying something to me. I'm stricken with fear. 

 

"Lena! You need to move now! Lena?!" Kara is saying loudly.

 

I didn't hear all of what she was saying. Before I realized what was happening, I was being lifted off my bed. Kara is picking me up, and I'm awake to witness it? No, bad Lena, she is saving your life, stop thinking about her biceps. 

 

Kara is walking or running as fast as she can out of my chambers. Once I'm out of my chambers and past the door, she stops and looks back.

 

"Lena, are you alright?! Are you hurt?! Do I need to get Eliza?!" Kara is holding me, trying to inspect me for any sign of injury.

 

Focus Lena, say anything, literally anything. "I-I'm fine, I'm pretty sure." 

 

Guards were coming in numbers, storming into my chambers past me in Kara's arms. Sam comes running towards my chambers.

 

"My lady, are you alright?!"

 

"I am alright, Sam. Kara saved me. It was perfect timing. She carried me to safety." 

 

"Thank God for you, Kara. What were you still doing up? If you don't mind me asking."

 

" Oh umm, well I-I was actually just delivering this! Yes, the vial I have in m-my pocket. It induces a deep sleep. I had heard from Eliza- my mother- that Lady Lena had been struggling a lot lately with her sleep and dreams. My mother thought this would help Lady Lena, and I said I was okay delivering it today," Kara rambled to a finish. 

 

"Oh- well I'm just grateful, as I'm sure Lena is, that you were around at the right moment." Sam sounds relieved.

 

"Who you still have in your arms-" Sam was cut off by my mother, oh great.

 

"What happened?! Who started the fire?! And- why does a servant have my daughter in her arms?! Why isn’t a knight or guard carrying her?!" Mother sounds annoyed and outraged.

 

Kara doesn't say anything. I don't say anything. Someone say something. 

 

"Your Majesty, Kara was delivering a new form of Lena's medicine to help her sleep. You know how she's been in a rather rough patch lately. Lady Lena has not been sleeping much, let alone through the night. Kara's mother Eliza made up a new form of medicine. It induces a deep sleep. Kara was kind enough to deliver it to Lady Lena tonight due to her knowing it would possibly ease the struggle. She just had good timing and managed to grab Lady Lena and carry her to safety," Sam finished her explanation.

 

"Does that mean the servant must be still holding my daughter, who is a princess, in her arms?" Lillian sneers.

 

"In all honesty your Majesty, all the other guards are rather occupied at the moment. I also don't think Lena will leave Kara's arm at the moment. We should take her to the physicans to see if she has any sign of injury. Which I'm sure she is fine, but Lena is very scared after what just happened. I would recommend Kara carry her until we teach the physicans chambers, your Majesty," Sam explains.

 

"Very well. Make sure she gets looked after while I stay here and take care of things," Lillian says in her snobby tone. 

 

"Kara, come on. Let's take Lena to your mother so she can make sure she's okay. She hasn't said anything to you, has she? Other than her answering me, asking if she was alright?" 

 

"She said one thing similar to how she answered you, Sam. So I hope she isn't injured at all. My mother will be able to tell. Don't worry. My mom loves Lena." 

 

SAM's POV 

 

"Did I ever tell you about the time Kara had brought you that necklace a few years back? She was in the stage of denial." I walk up to Lena and sit in the chair next to her. 

 

"No, you've haven't Sam. Which necklace are you referring to?" Lena asks.

 

"She's given you more than one?" I ask with a surprised tone in my voice. 

 

"She's given me I think a total of three, one of which my mother broke sadly. The other two I still have and wear. My mother just doesn't know." 

 

"She's very smooth- well, at least in that matter," I say matter of factly. 

 

"Anyways, she was bringing you flowers once, and I remember saying something along the lines of, ‘Does Lena only get the token of your affection? Where are my flowers?’"

 

My mind takes me back to that time. I was with Lena in her chambers. Lena was sitting and reading a book while I was making sure everything was tidy and made, then I was going to sit as well. Of course once I was done, a knock on the door sounded. 

 

It couldn't be more than a handful of different people. Honestly, Kara and I are the only daily visits Lena gets- Kara due to she is the delivery person assigned to Lena, and me because I am to assist Lena.

 

Opening the door, I come to see Kara. No surprise there. 

 

"Kara, here as always to make the daily delivery?"

 

"I am. Hello Sam. How are you doing today?" Kara asks with a smile on her face. She always has a bright smile on her face whenever I've seen her. 

 

"I'm well. Come on in." If I just send Kara away, Lena would probably be sad a bit. She always wants to talk to Kara or flirt with Kara. It's gross.

 

"Kara!" Lena is smiling the smile reserved for Kara, making heart eyes at Kara.

 

Here they go again in this constant dance around each other. One day I'm going to lock them in Lena's chambers ‘til one of them confesses, then the other follows suit.

 

There's Lena biting her lip again. I don't need to know what she's thinking about but sadly I know because I've been with Lena since forever it feels like. 

 

How can Kara be so oblivious? She's not exactly normal- she's quirky is the better word for it.

 

"So, Kara, anything different about today's medicine?"

 

Kara looks at me as if she forgot I was there. "Oh-uh- no. My mother just said it's not a strong one. It's the usual dose that Lady Lena gets. Here, and as always, if she is in need of another one, my mother said her door is open," Kara says with her Danvers smile. 

 

Lena had moved to sit near a little end table with a chair. She leans on it but still sits on the chair, gazing at Kara dreamily, and excuse me if I'm wrong, but she's smirking, and you can tell Lena is thinking about Kara and what's under what Kara's wearing most likely. Let's not forget her muscles and smile that is ‘dreamy and bright as the sun’ and her caring, loving nature.

 

"Oh- before I forget, I helped a merchant lady today and she gave me this necklace and said, ‘Lady Lena would like this’ and gave it to me.” Kara pulled out a necklace with a blue gem hanging from a chain. The blue reminded me of Kara's eyes. The merchant lady knows. She has to.

 

She's helping Kara out. If only Kara could not be so oblivious- so painfully oblivious. Kara walks over to Lena and goes to hand it to her. Lena takes it and holds in both of her hands, gazing at it and looking shocked. 

 

Lena runs her fingers over the gem, gazing at it with a shocked face, but it turns into a bright, wide smile. She looks up from the gem to look at Kara. I didn't think her smile could get any bigger, but it did. She transfered the gem to only one hand. 

 

Lena springs forward and leaps in Kara's arms, throwing her arms around Kara neck and putting her face in Kara's junction almost. Kara reacts to that by recepricating the hug, hugging Lena back and pulling her closer. She honestly seems surprised by Lena's hug but isn't opposed to it.

 

"Thank you, Kara. I love it. It means a lot to me. It's a beautiful necklace. You really know how to woo a princess." 

 

"W-w-woo a p-p-princess?” There's the stuttering Kara I know. Kara also nervous laughs, trying to avert the attention, and she just said that last thing in a voice a whole octave higher than her normal voice.

 

Lena moves her arms from around her neck to rest on Kara's front. Kara was visibly in the midst of a gay panic. 

 

Lena then asks in a quiet voice, "Will you put it on me?" while moving one hand to Kara's jawline. 

 

"Uh-I -uh-y-y-yes I can, Lena." Lena's really done it. She's forgotten I am there and made Kara a stuttering mess. 

 

I watch as Lena turns around and let's Kara put the necklace on her. It's nice to see Lena so happy. It really is, but due to her rank and status, wanting Kara isn't easy. Her mother is aware of her affections for Kara. I have been present for a handful of talks between Lillian and Lena. 

 

The latest one was in regards to Lena not caring for a prince that was supposed to be a probable sutor. Lena was in the gardens this time with the prince, and Kara had been walking by with her sack of ingredients from the market and some freshly picked flowers. 

 

It's quite funny. The flowers were for Lena, and as soon as she learned that fact she cast the Prince aside and started to walk with Kara, never looking back or even caring the Prince stood there flabbergasted at what just happened. 

 

Back in the present, Lena is smiling at the memories I just went through with her. It's not much, but I'm glad I'm here and can help Lena get through this time. 

 

KARA'S POV

 

I need to get back, and wherever I am, I still haven't found a way out. Believe me, I looked.

 

Then I make it to a door that wasn't there before. It's just plain, no writing in English or Kryptonian. 

 

When I open the door, my uncle is sitting on the other side. In his lab doing an experiment, he looks up at me. Actually, it looks like he is making weapons laced in something green.

 

"It's been too long. So, I hear you want to go back to your human. Such a shame that you, a Kryptonian, would rather go back to a being who is fragile, normal, nothing special about her. I can give you what you want, I'll send you back." 

 

"How?" I ask with eagerness in my voice. 

 

Non walks up to me, not speaking until he is close to me. 

 

"Like this." Not understanding what he means, all of sudden I feel pain in my abdomen and look down to see blood pooling on my abdomen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Come yell at me via Twitter, Instagram or Tumblr @LenaDanvers73. Til next time.


End file.
